The Heart of Gold
by Spam5192
Summary: Secrets. Everybody has them. But if your secrets were to ever get out, it could cost someone else their life. It was a dilemma for Sonic The Hedgehog, one that he was determined never to happen. But when the world famous Diamond, The Heart of Gold, is stolen, it turns Sonic's world upside-down, leaving his reputation is tatters and him fleeing for his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Secrets. Everybody has them. But if your secrets were to ever get out, it could cost someone else their life. It was a dilemma for Sonic The Hedgehog, one that he was determined never to happen. But when the world famous Diamond, The Heart of Gold, is stolen, it turns Sonic's world upside-down, leaving his reputation is tatters and him fleeing for his life.

**Chapter Contents**

Chapter One – Stolen

Chapter Two – The Crime Scene

Chapter Three – Hostages

Chapter Four – The Underground

Chapter Five – Shockwaves

Chapter Six – Starship Troopers

Chapter Seven – Sorcery

Chapter Eight – Battle Grounds

Chapter Nine – The Chi Bender

Chapter Ten – Paths Intertwined

Chapter Eleven – Curve Ball

Chapter Twelve – Choices

Chapter Thirteen – The Heart Of Gold

Chapter Fourteen – Beginnings

**Chapter One – Stolen**

Prejudice. It is a word that had dominated Sonic The Hedgehog's entire life. He both feared it and loathed it. He had secrets. Hey, everyone has secrets, but his could cost someone else their life and Sonic would rather go to hell then let that happen.

He was sat on his bed in his room thinking, looking out the window, on a beautiful, clear, early morning. He was in his room in Tails' house, a large house with only two large bedrooms. One each for Sonic and Tails, with a bathroom upstairs, and a large open-plan lounge-kitchen-diner downstairs which was in a large L shape, the small kitchen was set towards the back of the house and the lounge towards the front. There wasn't exactly a dining room there, but a large breakfast bar which was doubled as kitchen work surface. The lounge took up all of the front of the house, along the longest edge of the L shaped room and there were sofas everywhere. All misshaped, all different sizes and colours. There was enough space to sit ten to twenty people. To the side of the kitchen was the staircase, which run up through the centre of the house and the other side of that was another large room. It was separate from the open-plan living space and could only be entered and exited by a single door. It was Tails' Workshop. Sonic had not idea what when on inside that room most of the time, but it was very grateful of it, the inventions that came out of there had saved his life on more then one occasion.

Even though this was technically Tail's house and Sonic was a permanent guest in his 'guest' room, Knuckles was another semi-permanent guest who could often be found lounging on one of Tails' sofas. But the kid fox did get a 'hell of lot of visitors' in Sonic's opinion, as almost all of their counter attack plans against Eggman were always derived at Tails' House. How the hell Eggman hadn't found them yet, was completely beyond Sonic's comprehension and right at that very moment, Eggman was the least of his concerns. He was still sat on his bed in his room. A large square room with the door in one corner and in his bed in the opposite corner, with a window next to it. Around the edge of the room there was a wardrobe, a chester draws, a desk and chair and a bedside table. In the centre of the room, there was a large amount of floor space, of which Sonic liked to just lie on the floor in the middle of it.

The room was white and very bland. Sonic had very little in material wealth, items he could truly call his own, but he did have a thing for photographs. Every flat surface was covered in framed photographs, most of which were of Sonic and Tails when they were children. There were, however, photographs of everyone he called a 'friend'. Knuckles, of course, Cream and Cheese, Big The Cat.

Amy. Why she was there, he had no idea, she did his head-in but she was a good friend when he really needed one.

Team Chaotix. Sonic smiled, when he saw that photo of Vector, Charmy and Espio. How those guys managed to make any money from their Detective Agency they ran was a mystery in its own right. But they were good guys and could always be relied upon if he needed anything.

The Babylon Rogues. Some people had asked Sonic why a photo of Jet, Wave and Storm was in his room. Sonic wouldn't have considered the Babylon Rogues as true friends but when it came to a Grand Prix, they did know how to have fun.

E123 Omega, Rouge and Shadow. Catching his number one rival on camera was fun, though Shadow was throughly unimpressed by it all. He knew it frustrated Shadow that no matter what the black hedgehog did, he could never beat the Blue Blur in a race, a punk kid against the Ultimate Lifeform.

He sighed and closed his eyes. His long, royal blue quills flowing down his back, shimmering in the sunlight through the window, his long legs, dangling over the edge of the bed, swaying too and fro, his cherry red shoes with the famous red stripe shining in the morning light. His white gloved hands supporting himself on the edge of the bed as he sat there thinking. He could hear movement coming from downstairs, his black nose and hearing told him that Tails was up and making breakfast, and for the first time in a long time, they were alone in the house. No visitors.

Sonic thought back to that word. It had been bugging him badly. Prejudice! Why did he fear it? He knew why. If the truth became known, then history would be against him. Unbeknown to his friends, Sonic had a history, despite what people thought. It went back thousands of years. It was the origins of his incredible speed, but it came with a lot of prejudice to anyone who knew. Technically, according to history, he shouldn't even be alive, but his family, his ancestors, survived against all the odds. They were fighters, and so was he.

But nobody knew this, of course. Sonic gave the impression to everyone, that he had just popped out of the ground, speed and all, and that he was completely alone, no family, no history, no nothing. He was amazed how his friends had just accepted this, no questions asked. But there was one thing for sure. It couldn't be further from the truth.

A voice broke his train of thought. He was being called for breakfast. Sonic could always rely on Tails for, well, everything, and wondered how forgiving the fox could be if the truth really did come out.

Sonic went downstairs to find Tails in the kitchen, the cooked breakfast he had been making, smelled delicious. It tasted delicious. Tails was a superb cook, though a cooked breakfast wasn't very taxing. They were both up early as there were preparations to be done. They were having large meeting this afternoon, here in Tails' House. Everyone was invited. The discussion was on Eggman, and the all of sudden, out of the blue, invitations to a Grand Prix. Something was going on. Eggman hadn't arranged a Extreme Gear Grand Prix in well over a year. They used to be regular, every couple of months, but then it all just stopped. It was Sonic who put a stop to it, as the Grand Prix were getting more and more dangerous and he feared for someone's life. So why suddenly do one now? It had all the hallmarks of a diversion. But a diversion from what? Was a bigger scheme at work here? They had no idea, but it sounded incredibly fishy and were eager to talk to the others about it.

Inviting everyone over to Tails' House, took some preparation. They had to make sure they had enough seats, food and drink to go round and for Sonic not to be too full of himself. That wasn't going to happen today. He was just too tired. He had not been sleeping well lately. He had been unable to sleep due to his instincts. He kept getting the feeling that someone he knew was in trouble, he didn't know who or where. But he kept getting this faint message on the ether that he needed to help. It was driving him mad, because it was too faint to make out any details and as a result, keeping him up all night. This had been happening more and more, over the past couple of months, the Chaos with him, was getting stronger and stronger, but manifesting itself as speed through his feet but also as something different, something more. But, through his hands. Like it was able to manipulate the world around him without even touching it, almost. Like a secret power. He had been doing some research. A lot of research, learning how to potentially work these new abilities. He had been getting extremely good at it, recently and had been proud of his achievement. It was heightening his instincts, hence the faint messages from the ether. That was the part he wasn't so keen on, it made him so tired. Of course, nobody knew this. He wasn't ready to reveal a new power to his friends before he'd got a perfect grasp of it first.

Desperately trying to say awake, Sonic helped Tails set up the house and that afternoon, everyone arrive.

They were all there. Knuckles arrived first and made himself at home, soon followed Cream and Cheese with their mother Vanilla with Big The Cat. Amy arrived with Team Chaotix who were having a massive argument over...something. Sonic couldn't make out what. Properly different tastes in music. Vector, Espio and Charmy were all music nut-heads. Then last to arrive were E123 Omega, Rouge and Shadow. Team Dark never really gave much input into these meetings, but they always attended. Sonic reckoned that Shadow wanted to keep an eye on the rest of them, and didn't want to be left out of any decision making. He was welcome too, Sonic always made sure he had the choice. Sonic considered Shadow was much of a friend as well as a rival, and always made sure he had the choice, because he had suffered enough in the past, when that choice was taken away.

Sonic noticed that someone was missing. The Babylon Rogues. They were invited but had turned them down. This confused Sonic. Why turn them down? Thinking about it, he wasn't that surprised. The Babylon Rogues were a very selfish group of people. Jet, Wave and Storm only cared for themselves and were only in it for the money. Sonic wasn't massive fans of theirs but it was a Grand Prix, they would be there. It would be their fault if were left in the dark.

The lounge of Tails' House was now getting very noisy, with everyone talking at once. Tails tried to take charge. He normally did during these meetings, he is the one who normally organises them.

"Hello!" He called. "Everyone, quiet. Can we start?"

Nothing.

He was completely ignored. The noise of the chatter continued. But Amy heard him, and quickly put two fingers in the mouths and blow. The extremely loud, high pitched whistle immediately got everyone quiet. Sonic was seriously impressed. Even though Amy drove him mad, there were times when she surprised him.

"Thank you, Amy." Said Tails, acknowledging his friend. He continued.

"I take it that you have all received invitations to the Grand Prix." He looked around. Most people nodded. "Does anyone have any ideas as to why Eggman had decided to host this tournament, especially now?"

There were blank looks but all eyes fell on Shadow. As the one person in the room who has directly worked for Eggman, he was more knowledgable then most. With his Ark watching Eggman, twenty-four seven, there was little that got past the black hedgehog. Shadow stood to the side, in the shadows, his back against the wall, carefully watching. His large sleek black body somewhat hidden in the shadows, his black quills with their magnificent red stripes, flowing down his back behind him. His white chest fur glinting in the daylight.

Silence reigned as Shadow walked forward. He sighed. He spoke, but there was barely a sound in his voice. He sounded somewhat frustrated.

"I have been watching Eggman from the Ark for sometime, and the timing of this Grand Prix is somewhat convenient. He is indeed planning something, but what, he his keeping very close to his chest. These is increased activity in his territory but I can't see it leading to anything specific."

Detailed information. Sonic smiled. Expect nothing less from Shadow, however nothing useful. Sonic understood why he was so frustrated. Eggman was giving nothing away. He spoke again.

"Our best bet, is to go to the Grand Prix and see what he has in store for us." He said coldly with a smirk.

Several people were about to object when they didn't their chance when someone rudely interrupted them.

Knock! Knock!

It was the door. The two crystal clear sounds that rang out across the entire lounge.

Silence.

They all looked at each other. As far as Sonic and Tails was concerned, they weren't expecting anyone else. Sonic was about to get the door, when Knuckles beat him to it. He opened the door, to be greeted by a chestnut Hedgehog, with large brown eyes and a smile. His fur and quills were not as well kept as Sonic's or Shadow's and he was wearing a navy blue uniform with a logo that Knuckles instantly recognised. He was from the Mobian Authorities. If there was one place they trusted less then Eggman, then it was them. If the Mobian Authorities had their way, then they would be all be locked up. The Authorities distrusted any Sapient with any level of Chaos power, which included most of the people sat in that lounge. As a rule, they went out of their way to avoid the Mobian Authorities, so Knuckles was extremely surprised to see him on their doorstep, and therefore wasn't happy.

"What are you doing here?" The Echidna snapped. People were surprised to hear Knuckles treat their guest so rudely, until they heard who it was. The chestnut Hedgehog was used to it, the Mobian Authorities were not well liked. He was very calm, given the circumstances.

"Is Sonic here?" He asked coolly, but with a huge sense of urgency in his voice. The Blue Blur felt all eyes on him. What did the Authorities want with him? Sonic got the feeling that he had betrayed them all, which wasn't true. Confused, he looked around Knuckles and immediately recognised the visiter.

"Charlie!" He spat, without thinking.

Sonic knew Charlie. He had known him for years, long before he worked for the Authorities and even before Sonic met Tails. Stunned, Sonic grabbed Charlie and pull him inside the house, closing the door. He spoke, very quickly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Sonic and Charlie had an unwritten agreement. Mainly, for Charlie to never come to Tails' House unless it was an emergency, because awkward questions would be asked. This worried Sonic.

"He's stolen The Heart of Gold!" Charlie said simply. Gasps filled the room. Sonic too was stunned. Charlie didn't need to tell Sonic who 'he' was or what the 'The Heart of Gold' was, either.

The Heart of Gold is the world famous Diamond. A extremely large heart-shaped cut Diamond that was the yellow colour of gold, hence the name. Measuring 27.64 carats (5.528 g), and a member of an exceedingly rare class of coloured Diamonds. This Diamond was worth at least sixteen million Mobian dollars, potentially the world's most valuable Diamond. It always travelled in the highest and the most absolute maximum of security, classed at utterly unbreakable, many thieves have tried and failed. Currently it was on display at the Robotropolis Museum under quadruple surveillance. It was going nowhere.

Everyone looked at Rouge, they all knew that she tried to steel the Diamond once, but failed. Everyone knew how difficult it was to steel. How was the Diamond stolen and who took it?

Suddenly Sonic whirled round and bared down on Charlie.

"Are you sure?" He gasped. But the chestnut hedgehog held his ground. He nodded.

"All the tell-tale signs were there. It was definitely him!" He sighed.

Sonic was panicking. Really panicking. He had never panicked like this before in his life. He was pacing around Tails' lounge. Everyone was watching him, but he just didn't care. His mind was racing.

He now knew who had sent the faint messages from the ether. There was only other person on the planet with the ability to do so. Sonic should have known. He should have seen the signs, and now he was in trouble. But it left the Blue Blur confused. Why would he steal the Diamond? Sonic couldn't believe that he would do it. It was not what he'd had taught him. Granted. He wasn't perfect. He did steal from time to time, mainly food, which really irritated Sonic. All he had to do was ask, but he had tried teach him otherwise. But the Diamond, this was beyond him. Oh, he was physically capable of it but it was morally the wrong thing to do. Sonic had taught him that and he knew it.

Sonic had now gone very white, panting rather heavily. Tails moved up to him concerned. Everyone was silent and watching carefully. Tails grabbed him.

"Who?" He gasped. "Who took the Diamond?" He asked.

Sonic was still shaken so Charlie answers.

"Manic The Hedgehog!" He sighed.

They all looked at each other. They were all clueless.

"Who?" Tails asked, on behalf of everyone.

Sonic sighed. Now was the time tell the truth, he had no choice.

"My brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Crime Scene**

Sonic had dropped a enormous bombshell and he knew it. He had never told anyone, not even Tails, that he had a brother. A real blood relative. Sonic had his reasons. Reasons that went back generations. He had hidden his brother away from all prying eyes especially the more famous he got, because he just didn't want Manic caught up in it. It wasn't his way. Manic didn't want to be famous, and had actually wished to remain unknown. If the truth came out, the prejudice would follow. People would assume incorrectly about him and his brother and this could potentially lead to dangerous times ahead. That was why he feared it.

He caught Tails' eyes, the fox was in tears in utter shock and disappointment. Why didn't Sonic tell him? Of all his friends, Tails should have known. Sonic was beating himself up over this, but he couldn't have told him. There was too much at stake. He might still save this if he kept the true extent of who he and his brother was down a minimum, and leave before people started asking questions. Because that's what was going to happen. Finding out he had a brother, everyone was going to ask who he really was. He couldn't answer that question, not just yet.

He had to leave.

He made a beeline for the door, but Knuckles stopped him. Sonic found himself staring at the deep purple eyes of a powerful red Echidna. His long dreadlocksstreaming down from his head, shining down his back and his muscles on his arms flexed as he folded them, looking throughly unimpressed and somewhat betrayed.

Sonic pleaded with him.

"Please, I have to go!" He stammered.

"But Sonic, the Grand Prix is less then a week away." Tails pleaded from the other side of the deadly silent room. Knuckles just stared at him.

The blue Hedgehog blew this off.

"I'll be back in time." He grinned, but nobody believed him. He looked at Knuckles and lowered his voice.

"If a member of your family was in trouble, wouldn't you go and help." He whispered.

Knuckles eyes widened, he had no family, he was the last of his kind, but Sonic knew this but he wasn't talking about that. Many years ago, Tikal, a female Echidna who had arrived from the past many years ago, a time traveller, and had asked Knuckles for help. Knuckles had pretty much abandoned his friends to accept saying as an Echidna, she was his 'family'. Sonic had persuadedthe others to let him go, which turned out to be for the best, and now he was asking for the favour to be returned.

Knuckles growled at Sonic, reeling for being put on the spot but eventually stood aside.

There were major objections around the room as the Echidna did this. He silenced them.

"He has to do this." He said strongly and then he rounded on Sonic. "And you WILL be back in time!" He spat.

That wasn't a request, it was an order!

"Yes." Sonic stammered, having no idea if that was going to be the case. Then he got cocky.

"Let me know what you decide with Eggman and we'll kick his butt when he get back."

Knuckles made a swing at him at this but Sonic easily dodged, grabbed Charlie and ran out of the door, at maximum speed. It wasn't a really punch from Knuckles, he was just swiping at him for his stupid comment. Behind at the house. Sonic knew he has smiled at that, some humour to break the tension.

Sonic was relieved to be out of there, speeding off into the distance, breaking the Sound Barrier but fearful of how his friends were going to take it. They must feel like they had been betrayed, lied to. Technically, Sonic hadn't lied. They had never directly asked him about his family and he had never volunteered anything. They had assumed he had no one and Sonic had never corrected them. Either way, he knew they were going to be very upset.

But Sonic had a more pressing matter.

Manic!

He had to find him and Sonic knew exactly of where to look.

Robotropolis.

There were many cities on Mobius, Central City, Empire City, Westopolis, and Station Square to name a few but Robotropolis was where Manic grew up and where he remained to this day. It was he brother's favourite haunt. It was his home, and it was also where the Diamond was stolen from. It was the best place to start. But there was a problem, more for Charlie then Sonic's.

Charlie had never been carried by Sonic before, especially on his back, and the speed and motion sickness were he realised where they were going, and he wasn't looking forward to it. Robotropolis was the oppositeside of the planet to Tails' House and the chestnutHedgehog was in for a rough journey. All he had to do was hold on to his lunch.

Charlie was stunned. The speed was mind-boggling. Traveling at the speed of sound, on nothing more then Sonic's own two feet. He wasn't even getting out of breathe. Amazed, he realised he would be back in Robotropolis in a matter of hours, rather then days. He had heard stories of Sonic's speed over the years, but had never seen it this up close and personal. It was above and beyond anything he had heard. But he couldn't help but get the impression that Sonic was holding back, despite going this fast. Charlie could feel it. The Chaos. He was far more power under the hood. Far more power. He could go faster if he choose. Potentially, three or four times faster. So why didn't he? Charlie went through, in his mind, what he knew about Sonic. The Blue Blur had only ever been known to go at Mach one, maybe Mach one and half, and that was it. No more. It was still impressive but it left Charlie somewhat confused. Why limit yourself when your capableof more? Was someone forcing him to play it down? Charlie didn't know and now was not the time to ask as the almighty city of Robotropolis sped towards them from the horizon.

Sonic was keen to arrive. He could feel Charlie's discomfort and the sooner he got him off his back the better. It was nightfall but the time they arrived, dusk had just fallen and the city was bright with street lights. But Sonic wasn't interested in those streets, he wanted the dark streets, the back alleys, the dirk tracks where Robotropolis' unwanted lived. The home of his brother.

But Charlie grabbed him and pulled him to one side.

"I think you'd better see this first." He whispered, steering him elsewhere. Sonic frowned but agreed. Charlie had seen what Sonic was thinking. He too knew Manic. He has known both brothers for years because it was here was where he'd found them. Fifteen years ago. Charlie is a lot older then Sonic, and was eight years old when he accidentallystumbled across them, on his way home from the shops. Cowering in the shadows, Sonic, a two year old toddler and Manic, a newborn, in his brother's arms, wrapped in blankets. Both were cold, frightened, hungry and alone. How they get there? Charlie had no idea, and had never receivedan answer despite asking.

But winter was coming and at the time, Charlie knew they wouldn't survive if he left them. He persuadedhis mother to take them in, saving their lives as a result. Life was good until Sonic was eight and Charlie, sixteen, when his mother unfortunately died. Unable to care for the brothers, Charlie was determined to find them a home, thus saving them from the Mobian Authority Care System.

Charlie had just got a job working for the Authorities themselves, and had managed to find Sonic and Manic a home. But it came with a catch. The deeds of the house belonged to a fox named Miles Prower but the fox in question was a baby was would require round the clock care. Charlie knew that Sonic was capable of such care, even at such a young age, having seen him with his brother. Charlie persuaded the Authorities to go ahead and the deal was done. The brothers had their new home. But Manic didn't want to go. He was so street-wise at just six years old, that he didn't want to leave. Charlie realised that if anyone could survive Robotropolis, Manic could and agreed to let the Hedgehog stay, to this very day.

Saying goodbye was hard for Sonic but it was for the best, as he really struggled with the severe Robotropolis winter. Manic always faired better, in fact, he loved them, but Sonic, unlike for example, Knuckles, had no Super-Strength, which meant he had little long-term resistance against the cold. But Sonic was the only high-level Chaos Creature with physical powers he knew of that didn't have Super-Strength. Shadow, Vector and Big the Cat all had it to some degree and of course, top of the bill, Knuckles. E123 Omega may also have had Super-Strength as well but being a robot, Sonic wasn't absolutely sure. Silver didn't have Super-Strength either, but he doesn't count, as all of his powers are mental, not physical. It meant that Sonic had difficulties where the others didn't. He had Super-Speed. He was slender, lightweight and was perfectly adapted for it. But he didn't have the high-level core strength that Super-Strength gives, therefore regularly surviving extremely cold prolonged winters was tough, so it was better to leave.

Moving away had other benefits too,as the more famous Sonic got, the easier it was to hide his brother. But what mess had he gotten himself into? NeitherSonic or Charlie knew. They turned down a brightly lit street towards a very large building, surrounded by police and DO NOT ENTER signs. To find out why Manic took the Diamond, better to check out the crime scene first. But this was the Robotropolis Museum. It was still crawling with people, and if the a world-famous Hedgehog suddenly shows up, questions would definitely be asked. It was at times like this that Sonic really hated his fame. They had to get in, unseen. Sonic had never been inside the Museum before, but Charlie knew his way around.

They immediately headed around the back, away from the crowds, to the back door. But they soon realised that wouldn't work, as it was heavily guarded. But the Museum had a side door that headed towards the stores and archives, staff only, padlocked but unguarded. They had to pick the lock. Neither Sonic nor Charlie were law breakers, in fact, Sonic based his entire reputation on it. But with such a street-wise brother, Sonic knew how to break locks, he just didn't agree with it. But if he was going to get at the truth, he had too. But with no bolt cutters, it wasn't going to be easy. Charlie looked panicked, and began to pace, but Sonic smirked to himself, mischievously, but he was also extremely worried.

To open the lock manually would take too long and be a potentially noisy affair, but there was an alternative. A silent, quicker and in Sonic's case, more dangerous alternative. He could open the lock easily, by using powers he had been hiding for years. Powers of which, if the truth came out, Sonic would find himself in severe trouble over. Powers that came with so much prejudice. So much history. So much judgement. He loved having and using them but feared the consequences.

His secret powers gave him an advantage, and he used them all the time, to slightly make the odds in his favour. It was a dangerous thing to do, considering the consequences could cost someone their life. If he was ever caught using them and giving the amount of prejudice they had, he could face, jail, or worse, but there were times when it was worth the occasionallyrisk. Like today, there was nobody around, and Charlie was trustworthy. They didn't have the time to hang around. He looked around over his shoulder, checked that they was alone and more importantly, that Charlie wasn't looking.

With one last quick glance around, Sonic concentrated, held his breathe and snapped his fingers. With a flash of silver hue, the lock snapped instantly and fell off the door. The Hedgehog quickly shook himself off, as if nothing had happened and triumphantlyopened the door to Charlie's total surprise. But there was no time for explanations, They had to get in, and quickly. Closing the door behind them, they found stores and archives in complete pitch darkness. There was shelves and tables everywhere, and unless they had a light, there was no way they were going to get through the store, without making a lot of noise, and attracting attention. They had to cross the room quickly and silently, which left Sonic no choice but to use his secret powers for a second time in as many minutes.

Charlie began to feel his way around but Sonic stood completely still and relaxed. He felt the Chaos inside of him increase and his eyes began to glow, silver. He opened his eyes and he could see. The stores and archives looked black and white with a silver hue. Sonic saw a path through the room, grabbed Charlie and headed towards the door at the oppositeend, leading to the Museum. They made it to the door in record time, leaving Charlie staring at Sonic but the Blue Blur blew him off. Charlie wasn't ready to know, yet. They opened the door to extremely bright light, and it caused Sonic to squint and made his eyes water. He was temporarilyblinded, and it took some time for his eyes to adjust to the light of the Museum.

As his vision cleared, Sonic peered through the gap in the door and saw that the Museum was crawling with police. Ahead of him was a large flight of stairs, with even more commotion at the top. Both Hedgehogs looked up and Charlie indicated that that was where they had to go,right to the top. There were people about, but getting up the stairs was easy enough.

Sonic smirked again, this was Super-Speed territory, powers he was definitelyallowed to show. Powers he'd become famous showing. Time to get moving. He grabbed Charlie's hand and sped up the stairs in a matter of seconds and halted in a gallery doorway. Charlie was left visible shaken, but Sonic ignored him. The crime scene in question seemed to be at far end of a long corridor, and neither Sonic nor Charlie could see much from where they were. They would have to get closer. Charlie pointed exactly where they had to go. The display case that housed the famous Heart Of Gold Diamond was indeed at the far end of the corridor, in a gallery cordonedoff by the police with blue and white tape everywhere. They had to get in there silently, quickly and unseen.

Sonic could clearly see down the main corridor, side corridors leading off to other gallery's and parts of the Museum. Despite there being so many people about, he could see places in the shadows of these off-shoot corridors and gallery's, where he could rest for a few seconds before moving on. Effectively, zig-zag his way down the main corridor, at Super-Speed, as silently as he could and hopefully not be seen. In theory, it would work, if Charlie could keep his mouth shut. Sonic knew that Charlie didn't like traveling at Super-Speed, and neither did his stomach.

Charlie was wondering what to do next, when Sonic grabbed him, quickly told him the plan and moved, very quickly before the chestnut Hedgehog could object. Charlie squealed as Sonic sped zig-zagging down the corridor, bouncing from one gallery to the next and quickly found somewhere to hide near to the crime scene. A few police officers looked up at the noise and went to investigate but came back with nothing, and dismissed it. Sonic sighed with relief, he'd got away with that, just, though he wasn't to happy at Charlie. This what why Sonic liked to work alone or with someone who understood Super-Speed, like Shadow. Excess baggage just didn't work for him.

They had made it inside the correct gallery, but the scene in front of him quickly distracted him from his annoyance. Inside the police cordonedarea, with blue and white tape around it, was a singular pedestal, surrounded by reenforced glass case. The glass case itself was inside a drop down solid titaniumcage, with unbreakablemetal bars and as Sonic watched, he got a glimpseof something red, just in front of the glass case. Lasers Alarms. With this level of maximum security, this was where the Heart Of Gold Diamond was supposedto be.

Sonic eyes were drawn to the floor, where there was a very large hole, about two metres wide with very large cracks extending out from it. The pedestalhad dropped into the hole and only to top six inches was showing. But then Sonic saw something, that said for definite that this was his brother's doing. On top of the pedestal and scattered all around inside the glass case, there was a large amount of black powder. Sonic laughed but Charlie frowned. He was about to ask what was going on, when a police officer walked in on them, forcing them to duck out of sight.

Though they couldn't see, they could hear the police officer talking to what sounded like his superior.

"The test results are back, and the black powder appears to be coal dust!"

Coal dust.

The plot thicken.

Why leave coal dust behind?

Silence and bewilderment filled the whole area, but Sonic couldn't help but snigger. It was total genius. He knew exactly what the coal dust was, and was proud of his brother for doing it. But why? But why go to these extreme lengths?

Sonic had seen enough, and was extremely keen to leave. That was going to be easier said then done. They were three storiesup. Looking around, Sonic could see an unguarded window to the side of them. Grabbing Charlie, he slide towards it. Looking out, Sonic could see down to the dark streets below and the path down clear. Charlie was terrified. They weren't going to jump? Sonic smirked and raised an eyebrow, that was exactly what they were going to do.

"Your crazy!" Charlie whispered, but Sonic silenced him.

Crazy. Yes to some degree, but Manic, his brother, was far worse. Then Charlie pointed to the window. It was locked solid, and somewhat rusted. They weren't opening that in a hurry.

Charlie begin to panic, looking around, desperate not to get caught. Sonic watched him carefully. He felt the Chaos with him build up and increase. He could open the window, the same way he broke the padlock. His secret powers would work here, but this would require more effect. Sonic waited until the point when Charlie back was turned, when quickly concentrated, snapped his finger and silver hue appeared and ran the length of the window, opening it with a click. Sonic winced, and shook his hand. He'd forgotten about the Drain, or the extremely painful fatigue that can sometime happen when using his secret powers. It wasn't usually a problem when he used his powers regularly, but nowadays he was severely out of practice, especially using for larger scale things like this.

Sonic slide the window open, but then a torchlightshone brightly on them. It was a police officer doing the rounds.

"Hey you!" He called.

Sonic span around. Charlie was between him and the officer. Using that to his advantage, as he didn't want to be recognised, he grabbed him from behind, and throw them both out of the window, backwards.

Time to leave.

They hit the wall on the way out and broke apart. Charlie screamed the entire way down, but Sonic, who was as cool as a cucumber, saw that he had a major problem. Sonic had the ability to fall three stories and perfectly land on his feet, no injures. His original idea was to land and catch Charlie. But that wasn't going to work here. Physics was against him, more specifically, gravity. Charlie was heavier then Sonic, and falling faster. Sonic was perfectly designed for Super-Speed. His body didn't have a skeletonmade of bone, like normal, it was entirely made of reenforced flexible yet very strong. Able to withstand the extremely high G-forces that Sonic pulled at Super-Speed. With reflex actions to match, his body was so highly strung, that any injury, particularly a breakage, could be fatal. Sonic was very aware that using his Super-Speed was incredible dangerous, as a fall at top speed, would mean the end of him.

But it also meant that Sonic was a extremely lightweight, as cartilage weighsa lot less then bone. Charlie would hit the ground before him.

Killing him instantly.

Sonic swore. He had to think of something and fast, as the ground rushed towards them. He put his arms by his side and dived towards Charlie, getting just close enough to grab his hand. The chestnut Hedgehog grabbed hold of Sonic for dear life. They were seconds from hitting the ground, when Sonic closed his eyes and used every instinct he had to get them out of there. Sonic internal Chaos increased so dramaticallythat it went through the roof, silver hue appeared all round them, his eyes burning, and then darkness.

Sonic suddenly woke with a start. It was dark. His head was throbbing. It had never experienced Drain this badly, before. His leg also hurt. He looked down and saw a bandage. From the feel of it, it felt like just surface grazes. Sonic was relieved, he was fearing a worser injury. He sat up and looked around. He was lying across three chairs that had been pushed together, in what looked like an office. All of the curtains were drawn, except for one where moonlight came through, casting shadows everywhere. Office desks and chairs where everywhere, a bit hap-hazard, and Sonic eyes were drawn to the only light in the room. A computer monitor with someone behind it.

"Ah, your awake!" He said, sounding throughly unimpressed.

Sonic recognisedthe voice. Charlie! He'd done it. He was alive. Sonic had successfully got them out of there. Now he recognisedwere they were. This was his office. He'd had it for years, it was here that Charlie had gotten Sonic rehoused, but chestnut Hedgehog didn't look happy.

"What the hell, Sonic?" He snapped to Sonic's surprise. "You threw us out of a window and we landed in a rubbish dump!"

Sonic giggled. Well that explained the grazes. At least they had a soft landing. But Charlie wasn't done.

"The thing is, the rubbish dump was half a mile away from the Museum. You were out cold, so I had to drag your behind all the way back here!" He growled.

Wait, half a mile!

Sonic was stunned.

He had Chaos Controlled. Teleported. Ok, not normally an issue. He had the ability to Chaos Control with a Chaos Emerald. Shadow taught him how, years ago, but what got to Sonic is that he didn't have a Chaos Emerald on him. His secret powers did this all on their own. He knew they were growing rapidly, but he never expected this. Charlie was bearing down on him, he wanted answers.

"I've been researching." He declared. "You can teleport with a Chaos Emerald, but there is only one method you can teleport without one is..."

The deepest fear ever come over Sonic as he knew what Charlie was going to say. Before you could blink, Sonic had gotten off the chairs, and ran around to Charlie and silenced him, a hand over his mouth.

"Don't!" He gasped. "If the world knew, I would be killed and so would Manic..."

Charlie's eyes widened. Sonic was panicking. The mere thought of his brother dying because of him, was more then he could bare. He didn't care about his own life, only for his brother's. Then it hit him, hard.

Manic!

They came to Robotropolis to look for him.

"Where's Manic?" Sonic demanded.

"I don't know." Charlie gasped. He had been so taken aback by finding out about Sonic, that he had completely forgotten about Manic. But he didn't want to get either of his friends killed. He sighed

"You've been out cold for three days. There wasn't much I could do, except hide you here. The office is supposed to be closed for annual leave." He shrugged.

Sonic gasped ad moved away from Charlie.

Three days!

That teleport must have taken more out of him then he realised, but then he went white. That meant that he only had two days to find Manic and get back in time for the Grand Prix. They had the whole of Robotropolis to search. If Sonic wasn't back in time for the Grand Prix, as ordered, questions would be asked. People would start prying into his life, and he very keen to keep them at arm's length. That was how much he feared the truth coming out.

Manic could be anywhere in Robotropolis. Correction, Manic was somewhere. How well did he know his brother? He was on the run from the police, who would have figured out the truth, by now. So where would he go? Nobody knew Robotropolis better then Manic, who could just disappear in the city. He had his favourite haunts, but Sonic realised he wouldn't go there, as the police would also find him. Sonic looked out of the window, the moonlight lighting up the entire city. They were five stories up in a large tower building, so Sonic had a good view of the roof tops below. Various houses, office buildings, retail parks and streets spread out into the distance ahead of him, and it was at that point that Sonic realised that city life wasn't really for him. He preferredthe open countryside, the cleaner air and the ability to go as fast as he wanted. Still thinking about where his brother would go, he thought about his early childhood in the city. He spend six years here, before moving in with Tails. Was there any memories from during that time that could give him any help?

Yes there was.

Sonic remembered that when they were kids and things got tough, Manic would always disappear and be found several hours later, in an abandoned building on the edge of the lake. The lake lay to the southwest of the city and was always run-down and badly polluted. But Manic loved it. He said that he found the water extremely calming, even if it did stink, and now times were tough again, now more then ever. Sonic try to listen out for message on the ether from his brother, but got nothing. He sighed.

Charlie had been watching Sonic intently.

"You've found him, haven't you. You know where he is?" He asked. The Blue Blur nodded. Charlie now fully understood now Sonic was able to do those bizarrethings at the Museum, and realised at the very survival of his friends relied on him keeping what he'd seen to himself. By Sonic teleporting, he had saved his life, the least he could do is return the favour.

"Go!" He said. Sonic stared at Charlie. Charlie had realised that the Blue Blur was better working on his own.

"Go." He said again. "I'll stay here, just in case he heads my way." He added.

Sonic was extremely grateful.

"Thank you." He gasped and ran. Out through the door, down the stairs and out into the night, the big bustlingcity of Robotropolis awaiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Hostages**

It didn't take Sonic long to cross the city. Winding in between the buildings, and when he got to the lake, it was in a lot worser state then he remembered. The area was known for being run down but this was almost dangerous. The lake itself was so badly polluted that it was shimmering orange, with stinking stream rising from it. The liquid poison was literally burn you if you got too close. Buildings had collapsed all around and the whole area was being used as an open rubbish dump. Sonic screeched to a halt and held his nose. The lake stunk so badly that it made him heave, so heavily, he was nearly sick. He knew that it had been some time since he had been to Robotropolis, but he had no idea that it had gotten this bad. Sonic's heart fell.

'Why would Manic come here?' He thought as he looked around in the darkness. But knew his brother. He loved the lake, no matter how bad it got. He slowly worked his through a collapsed building to lake's edge. In the silence of the surrounding, Sonic could hear the water lapping at the shore. It kissed his red shoes, and Sonic backed off slightly. He looked around, even in the darkness he could tell that he was alone.

He had got it wrong. Manic wasn't here.

The Blue Blur was fuming. He never got it wrong. Where was his brother?

"Hello?"

A voice behind him broke Sonic's thoughts. He whirled around. In the darkness, Sonic saw a young male Lion with tanned fur and an orange mane, and wearing a teal jumpsuit with green sleeves. He looked somewhat frightened. He was very nervous. He spoke again.

"Are you looking for Manic?" He asked.

Sonic's heart lifted and he nodded. He was about to say something, but got cut across.

"He said you would come. He asked me to stay and lookout for you. A black hedgehog with brown shoes."

Sonic frowned.

'Blue hedgehog with red shoes, you mean!' He thought.

Then he looked down. In the darkness, his red shoes looked a dark shade of brown and the blue fur looked almost jet black. Manic was absolutely right. He must have known that he would arrive in the dark. But Sonic was starting to get very concerned.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"He's been captured. They took him along with the others, when he didn't turn up with the Diamond." Said his new friend.

Wait. What!

It was a lot of information in just two sentences. Manic captured? Sonic found that hard to believe. He was too powerful to simply be captured. Manic was pretty much guaranteed to win any fight anywhere, so he must have allowed himself to be taken. The Sonic suddenly twigged. His brother was leaving him a trail and he needed Sonic to follow.

But others? What others?

This almost certainly meant that Manic's friends had been captured and the Heart Of Gold Diamond was the ransom for their release. It explained a lot. Why Manic would do something so out-of-character. The fact that Manic didn't turn up with the Diamond meant that he has no intention of doing so, but the publicity successfully brought Sonic here. Exactly what Manic wanted. Sonic began to fume again. He hated be taken advantage of, but Manic needed help, and very specifically, wanted Sonic's help. A setup it may have been, but Sonic couldn't turn down his own brother.

And who were they?

Sonic was about to ask, but they were rudely interrupted.

"Over there, get them!" A angry voice said.

There were three very well built thugs racing towards them, henchmen for some Warlord. Properly wanting to capture them as well. Sonic's new friend looked terrified. The Blue Blur grabbed him, and began to run, at the Lion's pace, around the edge of the lake. Time to be the hero and put all other thoughts out of his head.

"Which way?" Sonic asked.

"That way!" Replied the Lion, pointing to the other side of the lake. Then he panicked. "Oh no! There going to catch us!" He squealed, the henchmen very close on their tails.

Sonic smirked. From that reaction, he got the impression that the Lion didn't know who he was, or more specifically, what he could do. Sonic found that incredibly refreshing. He was famous worldwide. It was nice to be unknown for once.

The Lion was panting. Sonic was not. The lake was huge, several kilometres across. The Blue Blur looked back.

"What's your name?" Sonic called.

"Cyrus!" The Lion panted back.

Sonic had to do something and soon. The Lion's energy was failing. He wouldn't be able to keep up this level of running without help.

"Did Manic tell you who I was?" Sonic called again. Cyrus frowned.

"No!" He said. "Just to look out for you and to tell you what was going on!" There was a short pause. "Oh, and to trust you!" He nervously added.

Sonic smirked again.

"Good call!" He said, more to himself then to Cyrus. The Lion frowned again. He looked behind them. The henchmen were less them a foot again. One large lunge forwards and they were caught.

"Look out!" Cyrus screamed but Sonic, smiling broadly, picked the Lion up and to his complete and total surprise, and shoved him onto his back.

"Hey!" He squealed.

"Hang on!" Sonic called.

Time to put his foot down.

The acceleration was epic.

Ten miles an hour, then twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty, ninety, one hundred.

Cyrus watched in amazement as the henchmen behind them, fell away into the distance, but Sonic was frustrated. This was why he preferred the countryside, he couldn't hit his top speed in the city. That was where he always instinctively wanted to go.

Within seconds, they had reached the other side of the lake. Sonic skidded to a halt and quickly found a place to hide. Further henchmen came out of large black tunnel, just to the side of them. Others came running to help those they had left behind. There was a lot of activity, in and out of that tunnel, and Sonic guessed correctly that the tunnel was where they were going next. Sonic knew where it lead, though he had never actually been there. To the Robotropolis Underworld. Sonic wasn't that surprised at that. The Underworld had been all over Manic for years trying to force him to do their dirty work for them. But because of his powers, but couldn't challenge him directly. So they forced a hostage situation on him. Now Sonic understood Manic's plan, to permanently put them in their place, so that they would leave him alone. Thats why he needed Sonic's help.

Sonic watched the henchmen go about their business, looking for an opportunity to make his move. He didn't know who the Warlord in charge was, but Sonic figured he was going to find out soon. As the Blue Blur watched the thugs, he felt someone watching him. Cyrus had been staring at him, ever since he stopped here. Sonic looked at the Lion.

"How did you do that?" He gasped. Cyrus was seriously impressed.

"What?" Sonic grinned, knowing full well what. He was being cocky again.

"The speed? How did you do...that?" The Lion asked again, but the question tailed off. Sonic could see the cogs working in his head as he was slowly putting the information together. Sonic's appearance, even if it was in the dark, the speed. Then it hit Cyrus, hard.

"Your Sonic The Hedgehog!" He gasped again.

Sonic rolled his eyes. His fame really did get everywhere, it was incredibly irritating. He politely nodded. Cyrus was beside himself with excitement, but Sonic calmed him. He was seeing a gap in the security, they still had people to rescue. Sonic indicating the large tunnel and Cyrus confirmed.

"Come on!" Sonic whispered and carrying Cyrus again, Sonic raced into the tunnel.

The tunnel was long, narrow, and wet, and neither of them liked it. It stank, and was a absolute labyrinth, with tunnels splitting and dividing in all directions. But all of them seemed to lead to one main large cavern in the centre. Soon they came across a large solid steel door. Letting Cyrus down, Sonic checked they had not been followed before he worked on the door.

The Lion was still bouncing with excitement. Sonic realised that he may have had a fan on his hands, but he could also read the Lion. He was trying to figure out how someone like Manic, would know someone as famous as Sonic. He smirked, Cyrus was going to go mad when he found out.

But Sonic had a problem. The door wasn't budging. Locked solid and completely blank, he tried everything he could to shift it and was cursing at the fact that he didn't have Super-Strength. Useful, at times like this.

Just Super-Speed, and his secret powers. But he had no idea how to attack the door using those, and now was not the time. Frustrated, he thought.

'Super-Speed!?' He pondered. 'Or Super-Speed Extreme!' He smirked again.

It was a long shot but just might work. It would mean pushing the laws of physics.

Molecular Vibration.

Sonic had read about it and had been practicing, but without much success. Its the ability to vibrate the molecules of their own body to such a high frequency that they can pass through a wall, or in this case, a solid steel door. Super-Speed Extreme!

It was also incredibly dangerous. It Sonic screwed up half way through, and stopped in the middle, he would die, instantly.

He took a deep breathe, and look at Cyrus. He'd got nothing. This was the only way they were getting through this door.

He asked Cyrus to stand aside and backed off, from the door, a couple of metres. A run up.

He stared at the door, and concentrated. He could hear voices in the distance behind him. It was now or never.

'This better be worth it!' Sonic thought. This was going to be painful and began to move. Cyrus gasped when he realised what Sonic was about to do, but the Blue Blur ignored him. As he moved, Sonic concentrated on his Super-Speed within him. He felt the Chaos inside of him increase dramatically, and he began to vibrate. The famous Hedgehog really became a pale blue blur as he moved forwards towards the door. Gritting his teeth, and with all of the core strength he had, he pushed the vibration to its limit. He saw the door coming towards him. He feared it. He shook himself.

'No.' He thought. 'You mustn't!' He warned.

Just about holding his nerve, he felt his hand touch the door and proceed to pass through it, followed by his arm and shoulder. Sonic was right, it was painful, but not as painful as he expected. In fact, the more of Sonic's body entered the door, the less painful it got. It was more shock then pain. Lifted by this, he concentrated on keeping the vibration high and in less then a minute, had completely passed through the door.

On the other side, he collapsed on the floor, completely exhausted. His body was solidifying, the vibration stopping. He was stunned. He done it! But there was no time to celebrate at voices came towards him fast, as they must have heard him land on the floor, and he instinctively got to his feet and ran for cover.

Two thugs came to check out the door, and as Sonic watched them from the shadows, he was panting. Seriously out of breathe. He laughed to himself. It had been many years since he's been this out of breathe and it wasn't caused by walking through doors. The thugs looked around, but with nothing to see, so they quickly moved off.

Sonic moved back to the door. He knew that Cyrus was the other side. His time was running out, before he was found. This time, the lock to the door was on this side.

Sonic smiled.

He could break locks!

His secret powers would make short work of that. But did he have enough core strength and Chaos within him to use them. The answer was...yes! He was recovering amazingly quickly from his Molecular Vibration. Sonic was surprised but time was against him as he quickly snapped his finger, broke the lock and opened the door.

Cyrus was dumbfounded. But he didn't have time to stand and stare, as Sonic grabbed him and moved him, very quickly, into the large cavern, they now entered. The cavern seemed to be large artificial brick-lined expanse with pillars running around the edge, creating a walkway and more importantly, somewhere to hide. The door they entered was one of a number of doors all along it's edge, from the labyrinth of tunnels behind them. It was very dimly lit and dark grey in colour, with a high ceilings. To Sonic's dismay, it was dripping with water.

From behind a pillar, Sonic could see that at the other end of the cavern, was a series of solid steel cages, a half a dozen or so, full of people of various species. Fifteen or so. There were Squirrels, Skunks, Cats, Dogs, Mice but only one Hedgehog.

Sonic's eyes immediately rested on the singular Hedgehog. A male. He was a green-furred Hedgehog whose quills are a lot shaggier than Sonic's, in stiff dreadlocks. He wore a brown vest, red and white shoes, black spiked wristbands and an orange small hip bag, which Sonic knew full well he fitted anything and everything in. From his drumsticks to his lock picks and to whatever he'd stolen. He had blue eyes, and his left ear was pierced with two small gold loop earrings in a 'punk' style. There was also something else about this Hedgehog that Sonic really noticed. His size. He'd grown, a lot, becoming very muscular.

Sonic knew it had been some time since he had seen his brother, but the change was drastic. Manic's powers must have really taken hold and was now showing his physical strength on his body. A lot of physical strength. Sonic laughed, Manic was not the type to work out, but did wonder if he was stronger then Knuckles.

'Unlikely.' He thought. The Echidna was the master of Super-Strength, which was a Chaos-based power, but Manic's was different. Physical strength is from the muscles alone with external powers added. But he then thought that Manic could potentially take on Shadow and win.

Between Sonic and the cages, the cavern was full of people. The various thugs, goons and henchmen, going about their business, working for the Warlord, who sat proudly on his thrown in the centre of the room.

He was a Rat, the ugliest looking Rat Sonic had ever seen. Very charismatic, manipulative and sophisticated, with his black suit, cravat, and cigarette holder, and is absolutely appalled when he is called a Rat. Believing he is much better and more intelligent than anyone else, he has anyone who calls him a Rat suffered dearly. He was extremely tall, and very wide, more from fat then muscle, and ruled this Underworld with an iron fist.

His name was Kronos.

He was barking orders, right, left and centre. Sonic wondered how he was going to get around him. Or more specifically, what his brother was planning? With Sonic's speed, breaking out the hostages would be easy, it was just one Rat and a couple of dozen goons, nothing he hadn't dealt with before but he had a hunch that was not what Manic was wanting.

He was right.

He suddenly felt something on the ether, those faint, fuzzy messages that has been bugging him for days, began coming thick and fast. Sonic was really confused. He understood none of them, however, one thing did get through. Manic now knew he was there.

Sonic looked up towards his sibling, they met eye to eye, thankfully, no one else noticed. Sonic was frustrated again, he had to speak to him, he needed to know the plan. The messages on the ether were not getting through from Manic's end, maybe he could send one back. He had no idea if it would work, he had never tried it before. He stood still, relaxed and concentrated, which was not easy for him at all and tried to send out as clear a message as he could.

{Are you alright?} Sonic said without really speaking. Using his mind alone.

To his total amazement, Manic nodded. He'd heard him. Sonic was glad that they were all alright. Speaking on the ether was easier then he thought. Excitement came over him, but Sonic had to calm down for it to work again.

{So, whats the plan?} He asked, as easy as anything.

Sonic suddenly got a bombardment of messages in return from Manic. All fuzzy, all confused, all making absolutely no sense. Manic was getting frustrated. Sonic tried to calm him from a distance.

{Easy!} he replied. {Trying calming yourself down before you speak.} He suggested. Sonic watched his brother do exactly that, but got in return, the exact the same thing again, confused messages but something extra this time, an emotion, frustration.

Sonic quickly realised that Manic could hear him but couldn't respond, and the green Hedgehog tried everything. He couldn't speak on the ether. That was going to be problematic, but Sonic noticed he could send emotions, instead. Maybe he could work with that.

{Listen!} He said.

Manic raised an eyebrow and smirked. Sonic got the emotion of defiance back from him. He laughed. Manic never listened to him as a child, so why should be now? Sonic rolled his eyes.

{No, seriously. Listen!} He said. {You can hear me speak, but you can't reply.} He paused. Manic nodded. He looked upset. {But you can. You not be able to speak but you can reply by sending me an emotion. When I asked you to speak, I got frustration, when I asked you to listen, I got defiance, and now I get...} The sentence tailed off.

Manic was jumping up and down and Sonic got a sent an emotion through the ether as clear as anything.

{Joy!} He said, to Manic's total delight. Then Manic gave Sonic a series of sly hand-gestures which said he wanted to try something.

{Sure.} Replied Sonic.

Keeping his face completely straight, Sonic could see Manic concentrating. Sonic was surprised. He had never his brother so engrossed, in anything before. Then they came, the emotions, and then Sonic understood. Manic was trying to send Sonic emotions without giving anything away on his face. Sonic had to concentrate himself, these were manufactured emotions, not genuine ones, so were extremely faint. He tried to name them.

{Fear.}

{Regret.}

{Shame.}

{Happiness.} Then he paused. He wasn't sure on the last one.

{Sadness.} He guessed.

Sonic looked up at Manic, he was smiling at him, like a proud brother. Sonic was spot on. The emotion of pride from Manic followed. Then he made a hand-gesture indicating that he wanted Sonic to talk, pointing at the bars of his cage. Sonic understood. The plan. He looked around.

{How many of those goons are there?} Sonic asked, indicating ahead of him. Manic gestured a number.

{About twenty to thirty!} Sonic approximated. Manic nodded, but then he looked utterly fed up. Sonic sighed and smiled.

{How long have you been down here?} He asked. Manic shrugged. He held up a couple of fingers.

{A few days.} Sonic replied and got boredom from Manic in return. He giggled. {I can see how that would make you bored. Why haven't you broken everyone out? You have the power to do so.}

Manic looked at Kronos, the big fat Rat, and growled. There was anger, a lot of anger. Sonic frowned. But Manic looked straight at Sonic, and slammed his fists together. He had had enough of Kronos and wanted him gone, out of his life. Manic gave Sonic a look, a look he hadn't seen in years, a look that simply said, 'Trust me'.

Manic had asked Cyrus to trust him and now he was asking his own brother to return the favour. Sonic couldn't say no.

{Ok.} He said. {So what do we do?} He asked.

He felt mischief from Manic as he put a hand to his neck and made the gesture of slicing it off. The gesture used for killing. Sonic frowned again. Neither he nor his brother were killers, but then he finally understood what Manic had been trying to get at, the plan. Sonic knew that if Manic broke out the hostages alone, then Kronos would be forever chasing him for his powers, believing that one hedgehog can always be subdued. However, if another equally powerful Hedgehog turns up along side Manic and they break out the hostages together, then Kronos would realise that Manic has backup and then it was highly likely that the big fat Rat would realise that he was outnumbered. He'd cut his losses and leave Manic alone, which was what the green Hedgehog really wanted. Only Sonic could do this with Manic and this was why he specifically wanted his help.

As there eyes met, complete understanding fell between the two brothers.

Cyrus was looking really nervous, they has stayed behind this pillar for far to long. He prodded Sonic on the shoulder. The Blue Blur jumped. He'd forgotten the Lion was there. But he was right, they had stayed for to long, and from the look on his face, he had no idea of the conversation that had just happened. It seemed that Manic, and only Manic could hear him speak on the either. To carry out the plan, it would be easier if Cyrus moved round the edge of the cavern, and slowly helped the hostages moved round the only unlocked door in the place, the one they came through.

Unlocking the cages would be easy, both Manic and Sonic had the ability to open them with a simple hand gesture. But how best to catch Kronos off his guard.

'From behind!' Sonic though. Sat on his thrown, the cages were directly behind him. It was old-school but the best option in the given situation. Sonic decided to join Cyrus moving around the edge of the cavern, dodging goons and henchmen as they went.

Once they arrived at the cages, Sonic's and Manic's eyes met and in agreement, unlocked the cages. Sonic snapping his fingers, emitting a silvery hue and Manic making a different hand-gesture and locks completely disintegrated. As silently as they could, Sonic, Manic and Cyrus began herding the hostages towards the exit.

Then it happened.

They were surrounded.

Goons, henchmen and thugs, suddenly came from all directions. The estimate of about twenty to thirty of them, was wildly under. It closer to two to three hundred, and soon they found themselves being pushed towards the centre of the cavern, in full view of Kronos.

It was a trap.

The enormous Rat, smirked evilly to himself, lifted himself off his mighty thrown.

"I knew that punk Hedgehog had asked for help, but you were the last person I'd expected." He grinned.

Manic growled but the question was very obviously pointed directly at Sonic. It wasn't surprised that he knew who he was. Hell, everybody knew. Sonic said nothing.

The Rat smile broadened, and walked towards Manic.

"I'm just surprised that you had friends in such high places." He leered, sounding almost respectful. Sonic and Manic looked at each other, confused, the rat obviously didn't know that they were family. Manic didn't answer, either. Frustrated, the Rat continued.

"No matter, when I done here, you will work for me!" He demanded. He snapped his finger. All of a sudden, various henchmen and goons began grabbing all of the hostages. Dragging them away through the various doors, out of the cavern. Screams filled the space. All of the hostages were being taken, all at the same time. Being dragged away, in different directions. Through the doors around the edge the cavern, which were being flung open from the other side. If a hostage disappeared through a door, there was a good chance that they would be never seen again.

Kronos was forcing Manic's hand. It was an extremely clever move. The Hedgehogs did what they could, Sonic used his Super-Speed, more specifically, his Super-Spin, the ability to curl up in a ball, quills on the outside, and spin at Super-Speed, attacking enemies. He rescued a few hostages, but not enough. Manic was having the same issue, he send boulders and rocks at Kronos's men, by simply stamping of the ground and sending the skywards, but again only rescued a few hostages. This was too well co-ordinated, they just didn't have enough time to rescue everyone.

They were going to loose.

Sonic was getting frustrated. He had never lost a fight in his life, and he wasn't going to let Manic give into Kronos's demands either. As he attacked, the more his temper began to flare. It didn't seem to make a dint in the numbers of Kronos's men. They just kept coming.

It was an all-out fight.

There wasn't enough speed, there wasn't enough time. Manic was getting desperate. He would give in to Kronos, if it meant saving his friends. Sonic knew they had to be another way. But as more goons attacked him, his temper really flared. Until it got too much.

He snapped! it exploded.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted.

He lost his temper, completely. He transformed. There was only one thing in the world more famous then Sonic, and that was his temper. It was infamous. He would transform, into version of himself, where Chaos Darkness ruled. Dark Sonic. His body completely changing. His quills turning upwards. His middle back quills varying in position though, either gaining an angled slant with a more pointy shape or getting upturned like his other quills and his back quills growing longer. He would create a dark blue aura around himself, his fur turning black, his skin a dark grey colour and his eyes have no pupils or irises. This wasn't the first time Sonic had completely lost it but this time it was different. Now his eyes were glowing silver, and glaring at Kronos.

He was stood in the centre of the cavern, breathing heavily and growling, with both hands in the air, above his head. There were extremely large quantities of silver hue and mist emanating from them. Trapped inside of the mist was Kronos's men, every single goon, henchman and thug was suspended six feet in the air, unable to move. All of the hostages were now freed. Silence filled the cavern where the noise had been deafening, everyone standing and staring at Sonic.

But the Blue Blur was fuming. He was no longer in control, this was purely subconscious. Right there and then, he just didn't care who saw his secret powers.

Kronos was extremely frightened, he was now way out of his depth.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey! Eggman didn't mention Magic. He said this would be an easy job!" He stammered.

Manic took the lead. But he was stunned. He'd always known about Sonic's secret powers but had never seen them used to this extent. He was now really frightened and wondered why Sonic would risk everything like this? It wasn't part of the plan. It was extremely dangerous and they were almost certain to be found out. He tried contacting Sonic on the ether, sending what emotions he could down it. But got no reply. Sonic's temper was to much in control. But he did know that temper, and right now Sonic needed guidance in order to calm down. The green Hedgehog stood between Kronos and Sonic giving the impression that this was a setup. It was all he could do. He growled at Kronos.

"So Eggman paid you to kidnap us!" He spat. "Why?" He glared.

But the big fat Rat looked extremely nervous, unsure of what Sonic would do next. There was fear in those eyes, of the Blue Blur. A fear of those secret powers. A fear of Magic. But the Rat wasn't going to answer, he was just too frightened. But Manic could feel Sonic begin to waver. How long could his brother hold this for? Even in full temper.

Manic growled again. Time for a different strategy.

"We're leaving!" He spat.

"No!" Cried Kronos, the big fat Rat sounding desperate. But Sonic smirked evilly, and twisted his wrists in the air, caused the backs to painfully arc of everyone he'd captured in his silvery mist. The cavern filled with cries of pain. It was just too much for Kronos. Manic was very surprised. That was unusually brutal for his brother, but now was not the time to argue.

"Fine, go!" He spat, unwillingly. But he just wanted that Magical Hedgehog gone.

Manic didn't respond, and with Cyrus' help, very quickly ushered all of the hostages through the door, that he and Sonic came in through. The Blue Blur watched them leave, but he too had had enough, and was extremely eager to leave as well. Once the hostages were gone and the coast were clear, he released everyone from his Magical grip and through them at Kronos. The confusion that followed gave Sonic enough time to run out of there at top speed. Through the door, down the labyrinth of tunnels and out into bright daylight. Sonic squinted, blinded, he only barely managing to stop just before the lake, his shoes getting slightly wet.

The crash of boulders and rocks from behind told him that Manic had created a land slide to block the entrance to the tunnel, they had all just come out of. They couldn't be followed that way. But Sonic didn't care, he'd ran past everyone. Now they were now all behind him. But he just stood there staring at the lake, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. He was still fuming.

Manic stared at his brother, they all did. He was glad to be on the surface and no longer underground, but he now seriously fearing the repercussions of what had just happened. Someone read his mind.

"Manic?" A voice to the side of him spoke, breaking the silence. Manic swung round.

"Charlie!" He spat, surprised to see his old friend. Charlie had followed Sonic to the lake, had seen him enter the tunnel and had been waiting for them. He had correctly guessed from the look of Manic's face, what had happened.

"More Magic again?" He whispered, just like when Sonic had teleported them without a Chaos Emerald.

Manic stared at Charlie. Wait! He knew? Now Manic was very, very frightened indeed, but he needed the chestnut Hedgehog's help. He seemed to have some knowledge of the subject matter. Manic had no choice but to trust him, plus if Charlie was to tell on them to the Mobian Authorities, he would have already have done so by now. Manic desperately wanted to help his brother, they only ever had each other. Sonic would instantly have done the same for him and wouldn't think twice about it. He sighed and told the truth.

"He's subconsciously casting!" He sighed. "What do I do?" He stammered. Charlie looked stunned. The ability to cast was bad enough but doing it subconsciously, meant that Sonic had some serious power under the hood. It was almost certain, it would happen again. Charlie grabbed Manic.

"Look." He said. "I think you may have just gotten away with it here. Who outside of Robotropolis is going to believe you!" Manic stared at the chestnut Hedgehog. He did have a point and was somewhat relieved. But Charlie continued.

"But out there..." He said, indicating the city's edge. "That's a different matter!" Manic looked back at his brother, the blue Hedgehog was still staring at the lake, growling under his breath.

"So, What do I do?" He asked again.

"Go with him. You have to keep a lid on it." He looked directly at Manic, a serious look on his face. But then he turned away, towards the lake. "He's due at a Grand Prix tonight!" he added, rather loudly.

Sonic looked up from his temper fuelled stare and was immediately snapped out of it, by the words 'Grand Prix'!

That was tonight!

He hadn't realised he'd been underground for so long.

He had to leave, now. If he missed the Opening Ceremony, Knuckles and Tails would never forgive him. He'd promised he'd be there. He never broke a promise.

He began to panic.

"I have to go!" He stammered. Agreeing with Charlie, Manic grabbed Sonic.

"Not without me, you ain't." He smirked. Sonic tried to shake his brother off him, but against his formidable strength, he failed. He had no choice but to agree.

"Do you even have Extreme Gear?" Sonic spat back, unimpressed. Manic raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, yeah." He grinned. "We can get it on the way." He said, very cocky.

"What!" Sonic squealed. "No!" He stared at his brother.

Manic got the distinct impression that Sonic had no idea of the scale of what he had just done.

Time for the green Hedgehog to put his foot down. Literally. The ground cracked and splinted beneath him.

"I'm coming with you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – The Underground**

Sonic knew better then to argue with his brother, considering the size of him. He'd grown, significantly and was now several inches taller and significantly broader then Sonic and very muscular in stature. Sonic knew he meant well, but as his memories began to finally filter through of what happened in The Underworld, Sonic was extremely glad that his brother was with him. How could he have been so stupid? To cast that much. Questions would definitely be asked. Better to get as far away as possible. But what really got to Sonic was the Drain, or lack of it. He barely felt any. Teleporting knocked him out for three days, but this, there was hardly anything. This worried Sonic greatly, was his secret powers growing that much and that fast? He was struggling to keep control and at this rate, they wouldn't remain secret for much longer. He was very tired and extremely sleepy, but he could shake that off. He had a Grand Prix to get to. The Opening Ceremony was tonight.

He had to move, fast.

It had been a very long time, not since his early teens, had he'd moved so fast. Far beyond Mach One. Charlie's suspicions were correct. He had indeed, far more power then he'd let everyone assume. He had also carrying Manic, which was a feet in it's own right. His brother was so much heavier then him, that Sonic wouldn't have been able to carry him, without help. But Manic had a way with the Earth, unlike anyone Sonic had ever seen, including it's Magnetic Field and he was now using it, to support his own weight. This meant that on Sonic's back, despite his size, he was a light as a feather. Sonic was able to go, truly, all out without the fear of any repercussions from Manic. They had grown up together, his brother knew everything, like all families do. Also carrying Manic was also an absolute joy. His was able to move and lean in perfect harmony with Sonic's Super-Speed that he never dragged him down. This came with years of practice. Whenever Sonic wasn't fighting Eggman with Tails and company, he was spending time with Manic in Robotropolis. He did it so often that Tails stopped asking where Sonic would regularly disappear to. Sonic would spend as much time with Manic as he would with Tails and considered both as family. He didn't like keeping Tails in the dark, but he felt that he had no choice. Now he hoped that Tails and the others would forgive him as they raced towards the Grand Prix in record time. Literally, such was the urgency. It has taken just a third of the time to race from Robotropolis with Manic as it took to race there with Charlie.

They made it to the Grand Prix, just before the Open Ceremony started with a matter of minutes to spare. The was sun setting. Sonic was on his knees. Panting and so heavily out of breath, that he could barely stand. But he couldn't stop and rest. Manic dragged Sonic up off the ground just outside the very large white marquee. The ceremony was about to take place and pushed him inside. Manic promptly disappeared into the twilight, leaving Sonic very confused and everyone staring at him.

But he was panting heavily, still hunched over slightly. Trying to keep from passing out, he was so tired. He knew that was why he was being stared at. None of his friends had ever seen him out of breath. He looked up and his eyes fell on Knuckles and Tails. Expecting hell from them, he was surprised to get to total opposite reaction as they both ran to his side of him, keeping him on his feet. They were worried. Very worried. What had happened to their indestructible friend? Sonic smiled. He wasn't indestructible, just tired.

Knuckles had completely disregarded ordering Sonic to get to the Grand Prix on time. Which he did, but at what cost to the Hedgehog now? That was what was concerning the Echidna now. To hell to what he said before, what was going on now?

Sonic wished he could tell him. Sonic to fight to stop his friends from doing the Open Ceremony without him, to allow him to rest. Hell, no. He'd gone all out, literally, to get here on time, he wasn't to just leave. He was staying. Period. Besides, it was in the rules of the Grand Prix. The Open Ceremony was about all of the teams officially presenting themselves as competitors as group of three! You can't have Team Heroes without Sonic, no matter how bad he felt. They would disqualified if they did.

Team Babylon were laughing at him. Consisting of Jet, Wave and Storm, three birds that Sonic would have loved to throw every ounce of Magic he had at them. He hated them that much at they very moment. He resisted the urge, just.

As everyone calmed down, the ceremony began, and teams starting announcing themselves. The usual people were there.

Team Babylon, Jet, Wave and Storm being their usual cocky selves, though quite nasty in Sonic's direction, to numerous complaints.

Team Rose, consisting of Amy, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao and Big the Cat. The most timid of all teams, they were also worried. Sonic knew why. They were worried about him. He tried to ease their concerns, but failed. He was really struggling. He could barely drag himself onto the stage to present himself as part of Team Heroes with Tails and Knuckles. Looking around the marquee from the stage, there was no sign of Manic. Where was he? Sonic didn't have time to enquire as he was very quickly dragged away as soon as his part was done, and moved well away from the stage. Team Dark followed them, Shadow and Rouge the Bat presenting themselves with some random robot they'd found, as the third team member. Sonic smirked, that wasn't the first time they had done that. It was well within the rules. Team Chaotix was next, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee being their usual boisterous yet musical selves. Lifting the much needed spirits of everyone in the entire marquee. Sonic was pleased to see them there. Team Chaotix had competed in a Grand Prix only once before and it was nice to see them back. The Grand Prix officials had some trouble getting them off the stage for the next team.

The next team? What? As far as Sonic was concerned, that was everyone.

Team Underground! Consisting of Silver The Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat and...

Sonic swore very loudly, attracting stares.

"MANIC!"

So that was where his brother had disappeared off too. To look for a team to compete with. Sonic was fuming. His temper flared so badly that he completely forgot about how tired he was. Everyone was staring, but he just didn't care. Manic grinned inanely at him.

"Language, Bro!" He mocked. "I didn't think you were capable of such..." His grin broadened. "Expletives!" He was winding Sonic up, and the Blue Blur was totally falling for it.

He growled. Manic was a one to talk. When it came to bad language, he was far worse then Sonic ever was.

Sonic stormed towards the stage.

"You can't compete in the Grand Prix!" He spat.

Manic folded his arms. Silver and Blaze behind him, looking at each other. Then, all of a sudden, he walked straight off the front of the stage. He dropped nearly four feet and landed on the ground as if it was nothing. He made the ground and the marquee shake. Gasps came from all around them, but the only person was this did not phase, was Sonic. He'd seen it, way too many times before.

Manic was still grinning at Sonic, it broadening with the minute.

"Temper, temper!" He mocked again. Sonic growled in response. Manic would have normally have pushed his brother for everything he had. But in light of recent days, that may not have been a good idea. Who knew what Sonic would have instinctively thrown back at him, and Magic in the middle of this crowd, was unwise.

So Manic backed off, slightly.

"Well, you are!" He spat back. "And you can barely stand!" He pointed out. Sonic was just about to explode when someone came between them.

"Easy, guys!" He said calmly. "Lets keep the sibling rivalries to the courses. Ok!" He added.

It was Silver. An extremely powerful, very light grey (almost white) Hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tanned skin. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. He was wearing white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets, also accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. He was stood with his hands spread out between them. The term 'sibling rivalries' snapped them both out of their argument. They both looked at Silver. He smiled.

"It's kind of obvious!" He grinned. "You look very alike." He giggled. "I knew as soon as I saw him, when he asked to join us." He paused and turned to Sonic "I'd heard the rumours that you had a brother over this past week. I was surprised when he turned up here." He sighed. Then he added. "He's very..."

"Larger then life!" Sonic smirked, cutting across him. Silver nodded. Yes, indeed he was. Sonic didn't blame Silver or Blaze for allowing Manic to join them. After the rumours they had recently heard, they were just curious.

With the ceremony over, Manic made a beeline for the door. Before leaving, he turned back.

"Hey, Bro! Hedgehog Party at The Underground, NOW!" He laughed, and then he added, as if just remembering. "Oh, and bring the Guitar!"

What!

"Manic!" Sonic gasped. Completely dumbfounded, he could answer with only one thing.

"But I didn't bring the Guitar. It's back home. I'd have to go back and get it." He sighed. But Manic giggled.

"Oh, like that's a hardship!" He grinned.

The Grand Prix was not very far from Tails' House, an easy distance for someone like him. Silver stared at him.

"I didn't know you could play." He asked. Sonic was about the answer him but Manic beat him to it.

"Oh, yeah." He said proudly. "You turned professional, what was it, last year or two years ago?" He asked. Sonic sighed and smiled.

"Two years ago." He answered. Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Now that I've got to hear." He said excitedly. Manic laughed.

"Oh yeah, he's that good. Along with the Flute, Violin and Piano!" He giggled.

"MANIC!" Sonic shouted, frustrated.

Would Manic stop revealing the in-depth details of his life to everyone! Sonic had no reason to hide such information from his friends, it was just they had never asked. Sonic had never volunteered it. Manic was indeed speaking the truth, however. Sonic was as music-mad as he was speed-mad and could play the flute, violin and piano as well as he could the guitar, and turning professional in all four. With Manic being a professional Drummer, as well, they regularly toured as one of the most popular bands on the planet, The Underground. But because they both wore so much make-up when on stage, nobody made the connection that the world-famous Blue Blur and the lead singer of the bans were one and the same person. Sonic was forever grateful, he was already famous enough, thank you very much.

Manic looked like he was going to be his usual annoying self, Sonic felt that he had to shut him down.

{Manic, please, enough!} He said, pleadingly, over the ether.

Manic stared at him. He knew that by using the ether to communicate, he was serious. The last thing Manic wanted was to do was to upset his brother. He backed right down.

"Ok, fine." He said. "But please come to the party." He asked.

Sonic sighed, the tiredness was coming back now, since his temper eased and was very undecided. Manic could read that fact on his face.

"Come on, bro." He encouraged. "We have Tequila!" He grinned. Well, that did it!

Manic mentioned the very dangerous 'T' word!

Sonic absolutely loved Tequila. It was his favourite drink in the entire world. He may not have been legally old enough to drink alcohol. But with a Master Thief for a brother, absolutely anything can and often did, happen. But how? He'd been missing for no more then an hour at most, and he'd managed to join a Grand Prix team, and organise an illegal party with alcohol. Sonic was seriously impressed.

Upon successfully convincing his brother to come, Manic, very full of himself, added to anyone who would care to listen.

"Oh, and we also have Greenfinch for Captain Awesome, over there!" Manic smiled, indicating to someone behind them, and with that, he finally left. Silver frowned.

"What's Glenfiddich?" He asked.

"A very fine, and very expensive, Single-malt Scotch Whiskey!" A cold voice answered. It was Shadow. He was smirking. He had silently moved to join in the conversation. He had been somewhat taken aback at being called 'Captain Awesome'. It was an unusual complement, and along with the Glenfiddich, his favourite drink, his interest has definitely be sparked. Silver looked from Shadow to Sonic, who was on his way out.

"Wait, is this thing even legal?" He asked, sounding panicked. Sonic laughed.

"No!" He said simply. He was still trying to figure out where the hell Manic got the alcohol from, but thought better not to ask. Several of his friends in the background were incredibly shocked that Sonic would do such a thing, but he just laughed at them. He didn't know him as well as they thought they did. But Sonic didn't care, there was Tequila on offer, and that was enough for him. Shadow's smirk broadened, he was definitely liking what he was seeing.

"Where?" He asked. Good question!

Manic had said 'The Underground'. He must have meant the tent belonging to Team Underground. All of the teams competing in a Grand Prix, sleep in tents on site. Sonic looked out the door of the marquee. He looked into the twilight darkness to see where Manic would have put The Underground's tent.

All of a sudden, the ground shock and with a loud rumble, what looked like a mountain appeared to, literally, poped up out of the ground, directly in front of them, in amongst the tree.

Both Shadow and Silver jumped. Silver out of his skin. But Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Manic, that's subtle. Now Eggman will definitely know your here." He said to himself. Shadow heard him and stared, but Silver went mad, having never seen such power before.

"What the hell is that?" He stammered, pointing at the newly appeared mountain.

"A Tent!" Sonic said, obviously. Well, an 'Earth' tent, a cavernous space made entirely of rock and earth. They both stared in silence. Sonic rolled his eyes again. Did he have to spell it out for them! Apparently so.

"Thats the tent for Team Underground." He said, but got nothing in reply. "It's where the party is!" He spat. Silver wasn't really believing what he was hearing.

"He's crazy!" He said without thinking. He meant Manic. Sonic laughed again.

"Oh yeah. Officially certified as so by the Mobian Authorities five years ago." He said grinning. And with that he left, leaving them both dumbfounded.

What a Party!

Sonic did indeed go home and fetch the Guitar. He also decided last minute, to bring the Flute as well. By the time he got back to the party, Silver and Shadow had finally decided to join them. Amy and Blaze were already there. When Amy heard Sonic play, she permanently latched onto him all night. Also turns out Shadow likes a good party as much as the next hedgehog. The Glenfiddich going down extremely well. The music was very loud and absolutely pronominal, with Sonic and Manic singing many of their Underground hits. Sonic got very drunk on Tequila, with more then twenty bottles in the tent. It was easy. The salt, lemon and the shot, straight down the throat really appealed to him. As it happens, to Silver's taste as well, who tried to match him, shot for shot. Bad idea. Sonic has such a high metabolism, that it left him with a very high alcohol tolerance to go with it. Silver was out cold on the floor by the end of the night. The party did indeed go on all night. It was long after dawn before any of the Hedgehogs showed their faces at the Grand Prix, the following morning. The officials had drawn at random who would be racing that day. The first race of the morning was Team Heroes verses Team Underground, aka, Sonic vs. Manic.

Typical! Neither Hedgehog was there. Manic did show up, a few minutes late, massively yawning, and stretching.

"Where is he?" He was immediately asked, by an official.

"Who?" Manic asked, not really a hundred percent with it. The official was unimpressed.

"Sonic, of Team Heroes, he's your first opponent. Your the first race of the morning!" He declared. Manic laughed, he had no idea about this and it was just too good. He knew what state Sonic was in, which meant he might actually have a chance of beating him. That is, if he turned up. The green Hedgehog looked around.

"Fashionably Late!" He smirked.

"That's fine." Said the official. "We'll wait. I have this to give him." He declared again, waving a piece of paper. This was extremely unusual. If you didn't turn up for your race, you were immediately disqualified, and the next race goes ahead. To wait was really unusual. This left Manic somewhat worried.

Sonic was not good. Having a hangover was one thing, but having a hangover while still being drunk was something else entirely. His ears were also ringing from the loud music. He was alone in The Underground's mountain 'tent'. All of the others had moved on. Silver, still asleep, had been moved to somewhere more comfortable then the floor. Sonic grabbed his head. The pain was excruciating. He'd never felt pain like it. Truthfully, he'd never drank this much Tequila before either. Suddenly, he heard that he was due to race. Now! He had to get rid of the pain and quickly. He just couldn't race with it.

Desperate, he felt the Chaos build up inside of him, and as he felt the silvery mist whirl around him. Suddenly, he pushed the extremely painful headache out of his head.

Boom!

The resulting explosive blast of silvery mist, fatally crippled Manic's mountain 'tent' surrounding him. It began collapsing in on itself. Realising he was now pain-free and somehow, no longer drunk or tired, Sonic was pleased greatly. But he couldn't stand there and enjoy the feeling. Boulders were falling all around him, forcing him to run from the exit. He barely cleared the building before it turned to rumble. Sonic looked back at the mess and swore, very loudly, again. Everything from the party was still in there, his guitar and flute, Manic's drum kit, the left over alcohol, the Team Underground's sleeping quarters.

What a mess!

Sonic knew that Manic wouldn't be happy. Manic had come running up upon hearing the sound of the explosion, and was throughly unimpressed. Some of the others were there, wondering how Sonic had managed to do this.

"Nice one, Bro!" He spat sarcastically, growling under his breath. He loomed over Sonic like a menacing monster.

"Look!" Sonic stammered. "I can fix it!" He added, but Manic quickly halted him.

He quite easily believed that Sonic had the power to fix the situation. It was Magic that caused it, so using Magic to repair the damage was entirely plausible, but now was not the time.

"Don't bother." Manic spat. "I'll do it!" He hissed and proceed to clear the mess and retrieve all the items of worth. While he was doing this, a Grand Prix official marched up to Sonic and thrust the piece of paper into his hand.

"What's this?" He asked, frowning. Manic shrugged. He had no idea. They opened it. It was an official letter from The Extreme Gear Association, in charge of all the Grand Prix's held on Mobius. The letter itself was relatively short and said the following:

'Dear Sonic The Hedgehog.

We regret to inform you that you have been disqualified from all ongoing and future Grand Prix's due to an advantage. We deem this to be unfair to all other competitors and ask that you no longer race, as you well be no longer welcome.

Regards,

The Extreme Gear Association Committee.'

What the actually hell? An unfair advantage. What did that mean? Sonic's temper really flared. Were they talking about his secret powers? His Magic? If so, how would they have known? The letter was dated more then a month ago. There was no way they would have known. Sonic had complete control of it back then. Nobody knew. He was sure of it. His troubles had been really recent. Within the last week. He rounded on the official, who claimed that he had no knowledge of what unfair advantage was being talked about. Sonic was dumbfounded, but getting angrier by the second. Manic was worried, he had to do something, and quickly. He didn't want a repeat of what happened at The Underworld. Not here. The whole world was watching, there were cameras everywhere. Casting Magic here would certainly meaning the end for them both.

Then Manic had an idea.

"Hey." He said, calling over the official, who'd began to walk away. "If us, the competitors." He said, looking around, pointing at the other teams, who had by now caught them up. "Accept that Sonic may or may not have an unfair advantage, but don't care, and want him to race anyway. Can he still do it?"

It was a carefully phased question that got a lot of people intrigued. It snapped Sonic out of his temper. They all stared at each other, confused. The official was dumbfounded, he had no idea how to reply. Manic helped him along.

"For this Grand Prix, anyway." He said. "If we all agree!" He added, looking around, specifically at Jet. He knew how much that Hawk wanted to beat Sonic, whatever the situation, and quickly took the bait.

"Yeah." He spat, arrogantly. "I take him on any day, whatever advantage he has." He smirked. The hawk brushed his emerald green and dark emerald green feathers arrogantly. They covered his whole body, with white feathers on his front torso. He had blue eyes and a golden beak. His hair is styled like a mohawk with dark green tips. He also has two tail feathers. He wore a pair of white gloves with red and black cuffs, red, black and white boots with grey soles, and yellow and white goggles with grey strapping.

That was enough. Once Jet agreed, they all did. Leaving the official no choice but to allow Sonic to race For this Grand Prix, only.

Sonic sighed, extremely relieved. He looked up at his brother.

{Nice one!} He said, over the ether, as he realised what he came very close to doing. {Thank you.} He added. Manic nodded in reply, acknowledging the message. Manic truly had got his back. Sonic had wondered sometimes, but he ever should have doubted.

{So now what?} he asked, over the ether, partially to himself. Manic laughed.

"Now we race!" He grinned.

"What!" Sonic replied, speaking properly.

"It's you and me up first, Bro!" He grinned. "And your butt is mine." He added.

Sonic was very surprised at this, he had no idea who he was supposed to be racing, but took on Manic's retort. Manic beating him.

No!

That was not going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Shockwaves**

Beyond being Sonic's brother, Manic had his own reputation. He worked as an demolition's expert in Robotropolis. The reason why he lived on the streets, was completely out of choice, he preferred sleeping outside. This was partially because his ability to demolish buildings, even accidentally, made him somewhat unstable indoors. So Manic didn't bother. All this, however was relatively recent. He became a Master Thief as he grew up with very little. Sonic helped out where he could, but the situation made it difficult. But nowadays with a job, he didn't need to steel. But old habits die hard, and in Manic's case, very hard.

Aside from drumming, Manic did another passion. Extreme Gear. Up until recently, he'd had to borrow Extreme Gear. Only now, had he had the money to have his own designed and made. But not for the usual Air Board racing tournament, such as the Grand Prix's that Sonic attended. He much preferred the E.G.E. (Extreme Gear: Extreme).

The founder of the contest, it is normal Extreme Gear racing, but with no safety regulations. These contests were highly illegal and completely outside of The Extreme Gear Association. In the E.G.E., anything goes. Literally, from live bullets and flying knives, to real bombs and explosions. The same was true for the contestants, you could use whatever devices or powers you wanted. People died during the E.G.E., but that was part of the thrill. If you survived E.G.E., you considered good. If you won it, you were the best. Jet and Team Babylon had seen the E.G.E., but never entered, considering it to dangerous. But they did recognise Manic from the E.G.E. but not didn't make the connection that they were brothers. They had left the Opening Ceremony before that realisation was widely known.

Manic ruled the roost at E.G.E. Unbeaten for years, that was until Sonic entered. Manic had been persuading his brother for years and regretted it as soon as he finally relented. Sonic attended the E.G.E. twice, and won it, twice. Sonic was that good, his ability dodge bullets a major factor. The total ridiculousness of the E.G.E. suited Manic and he was never going to stop the contests.

Manic had watched Sonic at a normal Grand Prix on T.V. and saw just how much he was holding back. It frustrated Manic. He was much better then that, but understood why he did it. The world just wasn't ready to know what the Blue Blur could truly do.

Manic realised that Sonic was no longer worse for wear from the party the previous night. He was going to be hard to beat. He had never raced in a normal Grand Prix before, and keep to the rules, was going to be...difficult!

Sonic had the exact same thought as they were about to race. He knew that his brother was not going to be lenient with him. He was going to be pushed for everything he had. To keep his reputation, he was going to have to push back, hard. Manic was going to be the toughest opponent he'd ever had. Jet was good, Manic was better.

He sighed.

'This is not going to end well.' he thought, as he moved up to the starting line. Manic was grinning inanely, with his custom designed Extreme Gear. This was totally going to turn this into a E.G.E. race. Sonic preyed that no one got hurt. He wasn't bothered about himself or his brother. They could almost survive anything. He had to try and keep the race contained as much as possible. With Manic around, that was going to be difficult.

But they were going to have to wait.

Unfortunately, due to the commotion caused by Sonic's letter, the Grand Prix officials decided, last minute, that their race was going to be postponed. Team Amy and Team Babylon would be racing first, aka Jet and Amy. Neither Hedgehog was happy about it. But Jet was so full of himself, that Sonic persuaded Manic to let him go first.

Jet was having a field day, the best time of his life. He hated Sonic. No matter what the Hawk did, that goody-goody two-shoes Hedgehog always, ALWAYS, did it better. Now he had been banned, from all future Grand Prix's. It was just too good. He constantly and arrogantly grilled Sonic about it, to many complaints.

As far as Jet was concerned, it proved that Sonic had been cheating. He had always believed that, but could never prove it. But cheating or otherwise, he wanted to beat that blue Hedgehog on his own territory, a speed race, an Extreme Gear race. Unfortunately, to do it by the book, to permanently destroy Sonic's reputation, he had to get through Amy first. Then possibly that punk green Hedgehog as well. He recognised him, but didn't know who he really was.

Totally, and utterly full of himself, he thought this next race would be a total breeze. Amy never really much of a challenge, however, let your guard down with her, and you were beaten.

The first race of the Grand Prix was set in one of Eggman's old now-destroyed base's, not far from Tails' House, weaving in and out of ruined doors and walls, buildings and outhouses. Sonic recognised the base. It was one that he'd destroyed several years ago. It was just to close to Tails House, so it had to go. It made one heck of an explosion. The fireball was enormous when it went, now leaving ruins perfect for racing through. However, looking around the first course, reminded Sonic of something.

Eggman!

Only now had he realised that Eggman had been very conspicuous by his absence. To order a Grand Prix and then not attend. Very strange. Sonic would normally spotted Eggman at a Grand Prix, at the Open Ceremony, wearing a stupid disguise that never fooled anyone. But this time, nothing. Was it because Manic was here? Sonic was well aware that Eggman was scared of Manic, was that the reason why he left.

As the race started between Jet and Amy, Sonic closed his eyes. He tried to remember the beginning of the Opening Ceremony, before Manic revealed himself to everyone. He didn't remember seeing a disguised Eggman in amongst the crowd in the marquee. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like Eggman had never even been there in the first place.

Now this whole Grand Prix was screaming of one thing.

Diversion!

But from what?

He opened his eyes and looked around. The place was rammed with spectators, and all of the world's press were there watching. Jet and Amy were fighting it out on the course behind him. The usual Grand Prix stuff. No signs of any masterminded plan of Eggman's being spun in the background.

He asked a journalist, if he seen any signs of Eggman recently.

"No. We haven't." He answered. "And he hasn't come up on our radar either." He shrugged and then he throw up his hands. "Go on Amy, take down that punk for us!" He screamed. Sonic smirked.

'Not a fan of Jet then!' He thought, but the journalist did have a point, he hadn't seen Eggman and neither had the world's press.

So where was he?

But Sonic's mind got diverted as the race behind him intensified. He turned around. Up until now, two laps of this very long but very twisty course, Amy and Jet had been neck-and-neck. The Hawk just couldn't shake off the Hedgehog. If anything, Amy was going slightly ahead. Now, on the third and final lap, Jet was getting desperate.

"You know, she might actually beat him." Voice said suddenly beside him. It was Manic, he'd been watching the race along with everyone else.

"What? Do you like her or something?" Sonic sniggered in return. Manic went mildly red.

"No!" He spat. "But anyone who can beat that punk, is good in my books." He said. Sonic had to agree, his despised Jet, especially during this Grand Prix.

On the course, Amy was a lot better then Jet at navigating the narrow twists and turns of the ruins and was gaining in her lead.

Jet was getting desperate. Really desperate. How was he going to destroy Sonic's reputation, if he couldn't beat this stupid girl first. He throw caution to the wind, and began speeding through the ruins, rather then around them. His speed increased. He was gaining on her. Faster and faster, pushing his Extreme Gear to it's absolute limit. Out into the open, He past her. Faster and faster. He was going to win. The finish line just ahead. Then it happened.

BOOM!

Sonic when white. He knew that loud explosion extremely well. The Boom of the Sound Barrier. Jet had managed it on Extreme Gear! It was seriously impressive. He believed only he and Shadow was capable of such feats, with or without Extreme Gear. He could just about see Jet in the distance, and began to worry.

"Awesome!" Shouted Manic. "He broke the Sound Barrier! On Extreme Gear!" He announced. "Looks like for the first time as well." He grinned. He was jumping up and down.

Sonic tried to calm him.

"Yes, Yes." He stated. "It's just the backlash can send flying if your not prepared for it. Thats what happened when I first broke it." He said. But then Manic began to panic.

"Yes, but you bounce! Jet can't!" He stammered. He was talking about Sonic's skeleton being made of cartilage, and yes, he could indeed bounce. But Jet was a normal sapient, and if he had just broke the Sound Barrier for the first time, then the backlash would throw him off his Extreme Gear and the landing, at those speeds, would kill him. Dead. Sonic could see in the distance Jet suspended in mid air, having been thrown high in the sky.

"GO!" Manic shouted.

There was no time for Extreme Gear. Sonic ran. He was Jet's only chance. He may have hated the Hawk but he was no killer, not when he could save him. He speeded through the ruins, around the course, as fast as his legs could carry him.

One hundred miles per hour, two hundred.

He span into a ball and smashed through many of the ruins as he had no time to go around them.

Three hundred miles per hour, four hundred.

He made it through the ruins in record time, and out into the open.

Five hundred miles per hour, Six hundred.

He could see Jet just ahead of him, he was falling fast. If Sonic was going to catch him, he had to put his foot down on the accelerator.

Seven hundred miles per hour, Seven hundred and fifty.

He felt the incredible resistance. It threaten to push him back. Sonic gritted his teeth. Time to do his namesake, to do what he had become so famous for. A break through the barrier.

A Sonic Boom. Mach One.

He broke though the resistive Sound Barrier and the resulting backlash was horrendous, but his extensive experience caused him to automatically spin out of it landing perfectly on his feet. The resulting Boom, told Sonic he had succeeded, but he just wasn't fast enough. Jet was still ahead of him, still falling. He had to push harder. A lot harder

Mach One and a half.

He was getting closer. Jet had a matter of seconds before he hit the ground. Now was not the time to stand on ceremony, he had to got for it. Even if it meant going faster then he'd ever allowed himself before, especially in front of the cameras.

Mach Two.

GOTCHA!

He grabbed Jet, literally, out of midair and ran out across the countryside. He slowing arched back towards the Grand Prix. The Hawk was huddled over with his eyes closed. Sonic laughed.

"Jet!" he grinned. The Hawk opened his eyes.

"Whoa!" He panicked, but Sonic had a firm grip on him, carrying him across his front. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Whats the matter!" Sonic giggled. "Never travelled at Mach Two before?" He smirked, without thinking.

Jet was dumbfounded, staring ahead of him, the ground passing beneath them nothing more then a blur. His legs and feet were moving so fast, they become nothing more then spinning discs. Hearing about Sonic's Super-Speed was one thing, to experience it first-hand was quite another. Sonic had just saved his life, despite how rude he'd been. The Hawk felt somewhat guilty, undeserving. He now had a deeper respect for Sonic's abilities and truly realised why he could never beat him. Against powers like this, Sonic was way out of his league. He was amazed at how the hedgehog wasn't even out of breath, and even he also felt Sonic was holding back, he could have gone faster. But that was when he realised something.

"Hey, isn't your official top speed only supposed to be Mach One and a half?" He managed to ask through the rushing wind. Sonic went red. He swore under his breath. He'd been rumbled.

"Please." He begged. "Don't tell anyone!" He stammered. Jet smirked.

"You can go faster then Mach One and a half, Hell, you can go faster then Mach Two, can't you?" He leered. Sonic growled. He was cornered, he had no choice but the tell the truth.

"Yes." He spat at Jet, angrily.

"Then why don't you?" He sneered, pushed Sonic for everything he had. Sonic was loosing his temper with the Hawk. That was not any of his business. But, thankfully, he was saved by the approached of a familiar sight. He smirked.

"No time, we're here. Back at the Grand Prix." He grinned.

He approached the finish time. Amy was already there, the winner, and where he promptly offloaded Jet. Sonic was fuming with him, so much so, that he quickly left, leaving Jet to face the cameras of the world's press alone.

It took some time before Manic finally found his brother. He was sat in the tent of Team Heroes, in the darkness, trying to keep his temper to himself. He'd had the most accidents with Magic recently because of his temper, so leaving before anything happened, was the best cause of action. But he had managed to save Jet without using any Magic. But he had still managed to go a lot faster then he'd intended, especially in front of the cameras. He wasn't happy, but now, as he sat there, he'd had enough. He was fed up of the hiding. He wanted his freedom. Manic looked at Sonic and sighed.

"He didn't say anything, you know." He said.

"What?" Sonic asked, looking up from his thoughts.

"Jet!" Said Manic. "He didn't say anything to those cameras about you going at Mach Two!"

Sonic stared at Manic. He wasn't surprised his brother knew what speed he was going. He knew him better then anyone. But he was stunned. He was sure Jet would tell on him. But he was getting to the point where he just didn't care anymore. Manic smiled.

"Anyway." He added. "It our turn now on the course. Time to show those amateurs how its really done." He grinned and with that, he left.

This completely brought Sonic out of his thoughts, and he smirked gleefully.

His mind snapped. Completely.

Yes indeed, time to show those amateurs how its really done. He just didn't care, anymore. He was through holding back. Enough was enough. He was just too tired. Nobody, not even Manic, could stop him now. Time to show the world what he could really do.

His eyes glowed silver. He was now running on pure instinct. He stood up. With his eyes still glowing, he snapped his finger. Silvery mist whirled all around him, restoring his core strength and tiredness back to normal.

As the mist cleared, he smiled, but his eyes still remained silver.

Now he was ready.

He travelled back to the racecourse, collecting his Extreme Gear along the way. He was going to beat his brother, whatever it took.

He didn't run back the course starting line, he smoothly glided there in his Extreme Gear, not a care in the world. Somewhat out of character. Sonic wasn't himself, his instincts were now in complete control. The Magic had taken hold, his eyes glowing silver, his mind was no longer present. It just didn't care. As soon as Manic saw him, he immediately saw something was wrong. He grabbed his brother, and pulled him to one side. He looked into his silvery eyes. They were normally an indicator that he about to do Magic, and in front of this crowd and cameras was incredibly unwise. But he noticed that the sparkles that were usually there, were gone. Now he was extremely worried. What had happened?

"Sonic!" He spat. "Snap out of it!" He whispered through gritted teeth. "You can't race like this!" He pleaded.

Sonic smirked, somewhat evilly.

"Why?" He hissed. "Are you...chicken?" He spat in reply.

Now Manic definitely knew that Sonic wasn't himself, He had never heard his brother be so cruel. He began to panic.

"No!" he stammered. "It's just your not yourself!" He whispered.

"Oh!" Sonic hissed even colder. "So what am I then?" He leered, leaning right into Manic.

Be Manic didn't get a chance to reply. The Grand Prix officials were ushering them towards the starting line. The crowd were now cat-calling, wanting a race, especially from the best, Sonic. He could forfeit, but needed a valid reason for doing do. Sonic having Magic was not a reason he was willing to share.

He had no choice but to race. As the starting gun sounded, he only chance was to keep his brother behind him. Keep him occupied enough to not get the chance to do Magic out on the course.

That was easier said then done. Sonic is considered the best Extreme Gear racer in the world. Manic would have to race for both their lives to pull it off. The twists and turns of Eggman's base ruins were in Manic's favour as Sonic couldn't put his foot down on the accelerator. However, it took until the second lap of the course, for Manic to final catch up and overtake his brother. Sonic took the early lead. During that first lap, Sonic was concentrating so much on manoeuvring between the ruins that he didn't any chance to do Magic. Manic knew that wouldn't last long. Sonic's memory was incredible. He could remember a route by just passing through it once. Or completely memorise a racecourse layout, every twist and turn in just one lap. By the second lap, Manic knew that with the course memorised, he would start fighting back. It was guaranteed then that Magic would show. He had to get in front by the second lap, otherwise they were done for.

He succeeded.

Then he did something that he knew would irritate the hell out of his brother. Something he could do now, with Sonic behind him.

He began rearranging the course.

On Mobius, Manic's powers were completely unique. He was truly the last of his kind. Well, almost. There were others but only he could bend his element. Nearly all other powerful sapients have their powers based on Chaos, even Sonic's but Manic's were based on something far older, Chi. More specifically, one of the four elements of Chi.

Earth.

Manic could manipulate the Earth, however he saw fit, just by mere gesture, and he proceeded to completely rearrange the course behind him. Creating new twists and turns, boulders randomly raising from the ground and falling to the sky.

Sonic's resulting swearing from behind him, told Manic that he had succeeded. But now was not the time to let his guard down. He couldn't let his brother get a clear shot on him. Even though Manic didn't want Sonic to use Magic on the course, he also didn't want him to win, either.

So, he intensified the bombardment.

Sonic was getting more and more frustrated. The course was rearranging faster then he could manurer through it. Try as he might, he couldn't get a clear line of sight, to take down Manic. His eyes were on fire, glowing even more silvery, as he felt the Chaos build up inside of him incredibly quickly. His instincts thought of an out-right explosion, but realised very quickly that with Manic's powers, there was no guarantees that that would successfully take him out. Weaving between the boulders, Sonic saw with the tiniest of glimpses, that Manic was concentrating more on behind him then ahead of him. As they entered into the third and final lap, he realised he had to get back in front of him.

They were nearly at the end of course. He had to win. Now was not about Magic.

But there was no way that Sonic was going to get through this bombardment, he had to go around. But he couldn't do that either. That would take him off the course, so he was left with only one choice.

To go up and over.

Riding his Extreme Gear air board, sideways on, he put one foot to the front of the board and one to the back. He bent his knees, and put all of weight on his back leg and eased completely on the front. Riding almost completely flat on his stomach, he sent the air board skywards extremely fast. Like a jet fighter taking off, in a matter of seconds, he was high above the course.

Manic heard a huge rush of air as Sonic took off and looked behind him. But quickly he realised that his brother was actually above him. He was going for the finish, he was no longer interested in doing Magic anymore. Time to put the foot down on the accelerator.

He gave up rearranging the course and went for the finish line.

As Sonic was reaching the peak of his ascent, he twisted in mid-air, and into a full dive for the checkered flag. Still flat against the board, he felt the rush of air against his quills and the resistances as he broke the barriers.

BOOM!

Mach One.

There was barely any backlash, and Sonic, running in pure instinct, his silvery eyes glaring forwards, was not phased at all. Streamlining his body, his went even faster.

Mach Two.

The ground was coming fast, but Manic was still ahead him. More speed.

Mach Three.

Still not fast enough, he had to beat his brother.

Mach Four.

Suddenly, there was a resistance his unlike anything he had ever felt before, but Sonic had to push through. He had to beat Manic.

Mach Four point Two.

It was getting stronger, pushing him backwards.

"No!" Sonic screamed to himself. This was not beating him.

Mach Four point Four.

His body was being painfully elongated. It was excruciating. But he had to win!

Mach Four point Six.

KABOOM!

The resulting explosion ricocheted in all directions. An enormous vibrantly-rainbow coloured ring expanded out rapidly for several miles, from the point of the explosion's occurrence accompanied by a the biggest shockwave on record. It was extremely loud.

A Hyper-Blast.

It awoke Sonic from his Magical slumber. The noise and the resulting backlash, which nearly knocked him flying, bringing him round.

Now back to normal, his emerald green eyes squinting, he found himself racing towards the ground at breakneck speeds, and in the blink of eye, he'd hit it.

He swore.

{Pull up! Pull up!} He screamed over the ether, absolutely panicking. He put every ounce of strength and weight of he had on his back leg to level up the board. It was incredibly painful. Sonic gritted his teeth. He was pulling acceleration forces far beyond anything he was used to. He felt his skeleton painfully flex almost to breaking point. He had to do this, he would die if he didn't.

He succeeded with about three inches to spare. Hovering just above the ground, he raced towards the finish line, at incredible speed, at Mach Four. He quickly got a glimpse of Manic to the side of him and the expanding Hyper-Blast behind him. He very quickly realised he knew exactly what had happened. Manic had rearranged the course, forcing him to Hyper-Blast. He frowned, he had no memory any of it. This had happened before, a long time ago, back when he and Manic were children. But the consequences were so dire that they both vowed to never do it again.

Well, so much for that.

As Sonic tore through he realised that he had another problem.

"Sonic, Brake, BRAKE!" A voice screamed from behind him. Manic had heard Sonic scream over the ether and knew that he was now back to normal. No surprise really, considering how loud that Hyper-Blast was.

Sonic had to brake and quickly. He might hit someone and potentially kill them. He thrust the air board forwards with both legs into braking position and allowed Chaos to increase rapidly within him. His eyes turned silver. He had to use Magic to brake, he had no choice. He wasn't going to stop otherwise. He directed the extremely large quantities of internal Chaos towards his hands and fired.

Rocket boosters, shimmering silver, exploded out of his hands. They fired in the opposite direction, to the one he was travelling. Screaming in agony, he began to brake and fast.

Too fast.

His skeleton curved as the acceleration forces bent them into unbearable directions. Shaking violently, he could see a tree ahead of him, he was not going to avoid, gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

He screamed on the ether. He finally stopped. He missed hitting the tree by an inch.

He collapsed into it and slide down the trunk onto the floor, onto his back. He was exhausted. It had been years since he'd travelled so fast and seriously out of breath. He opened his eyes to find Manic running up to his aid.

What the actually hell?

Sonic didn't want his aid, he was fuming with him. His sudden bought of anger, gave him a bust of energy and jumped to his feet.

"Easy! Sonic!" Manic halted, holding up his hands.

Sonic was so put out that he didn't care who was staring at him. He swore.

"Dam it, Manic, for making me do that Hyper-Blast." He growled, he wasn't happy.

"Me!" Manic defended. "Hey, Bro! You started it!" He spat back. Sonic was getting a large quantity of emotions on the ether from Manic. He noticed them because it was the first time since Robotropolis, he had spoken that way. Angry, worry and panic. Sonic ignored them all, he was to angry to care.

"No I didn't!" He retorted. "You rearranged the course!" He snapped.

Anger filled Manic so much that the ground beneath their feet began to shake. He walked right up to Sonic and hissed.

"Well, you lost control!" He whispered, growling under his breath.

Sonic fell silent. Manic was right. He had lost control. Thinking back, he was completely blank from sitting his tent to the Hyper-Blast, no memory whatsoever. He bit his lip. Now he was extremely frightened, his anger melting away to nothing. He looked at Manic, pleading for help. His brother sighed. They would work this out, somehow.

A Grand Prix official was storming towards them. Upon seeing him, suddenly reminded Manic of something.

"Hey Bro!" He asked cheerfully. "Who won?" He jibbed.

Sonic looked up from his despair and grinned. He was travelling so fast that he didn't see, plus he had other things on his mind.

"I have no idea!" He laughed.

The official pointed towards the giant screen as he met them. A photo finish. Manic could be seen crossing the line on the far side, followed immediately by a large blur crossing the line so fast, that when the officials finally narrowed down the footage to just the single frame of the finish line only, they were neck-and-neck.

Neither brother could believe it. Their sibling rivalry hit breaking point. It would come down to the official race times.

Sonic had never been on such tenterhooks after a race. He'd never so tired after a race either. Watching the screen for the race times to come up, felt like an age. He had to have beaten Manic, his reputation was a stake. To travel that fast and not beat him, would be, quite frankly, embarrassing.

As the seconds ticked by, they both watched. Waiting. Then they appeared.

Manic – 3:25:73

Sonic – 3:25:72

"What!" Manic yelled.

"YES!" Sonic squealed, in complete joy.

He had beaten Manic by 0.01 seconds. He was jumping about, absolutely ecstatic. He was extremely tired, running on fumes. But he didn't care, he'd beaten him and right there and then, that was all that mattered. He was panting.

"Still the King of Speed!" He jibbed at Manic. His brother rolled his eyes.

"And braking!" He added, winking at Sonic. "To go from Mach Four to Zero in a hundred feet is seriously impressive." He grinned.

Sonic looked down at his hands, they were still very sore of the rocket boosters and their were now holes in his gloves. He body also still horrendously ached from where his skeleton had been forced to bend. He sighed.

"Well, I didn't want to hit that tree, did I!" He smirked, and they both giggled.

Jet was staring at Sonic. In fact, all of the other competitors were. Sonic could no longer hide his unfair advantage anymore. The blue Hedgehog had just out sped and out classed him in every way possible. He was so stunned, he had nothing to say. In fact, non of them did.

Suddenly a there loud explosion in the sky above him, from the horizon. Something was heading their way and fast, smashing all the speeds barriers.

Manic noticed, Sonic didn't. He was a bit too full of himself.

"Bro?" Manic asked, but was ignored. This left him somewhat put out.

"BRO!" He shouted. Sonic stopped, but Manic was angry. "Dam it, Bro, your sounding like Dad!"

Well, that hit a nerve. Sonic's anger immediately fired.

"I am NOT Dad!" He shouted. "And don't you dare compare me to him." He spat. But Manic grinned.

"And why not!" He snapped. "Do you remember what happened when he ever did a Hyper-Blast?" He growled.

Sonic went white. His anger vanished. He did remember. Even though their father died when they was very young, Sonic knew the stories. He whirled round and looked skywards.

Then he saw them. They were coming for him, four of them, just like they did for their father.

Starship Troopers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Starship Troopers**

Sonic swore. Now he'd done it. There was no hiding his true abilities anymore. With Starship Troopers coming, he would have use every trick and skill he had to defeat them. They were heading his way and fast. Mach Four fast. Sonic instinctively ran towards them, eager to find out which direction they were coming from. The roar of their arrival had signalled to everyone, that they were on their way. All four of them.

"What the hell are those?" A voice shouted. It was Jet, asking the question that everybody wanted to know.

"Starship Troopers!" Sonic panted as he ran past. It didn't really answer the question.

"What?" He spat. But with Sonic speeding into the distance, it was Manic who replied.

"Starship Troopers!" He said, but before he could say, one of the them went straight for him. They had arrived. Manic, with one large swift gesture of his arms crossing and then swiping down, he created an Earth tent to protect everybody. The Earth suddenly and extremely fast, rose up out of the ground and cocooned them in a wall of rock. The Starship Trooper ricocheted off it and sped of in a different direction. Manic too was panting. They all looked at him. All of the competitors were there, gathered inside the relative safety of the tent. Jet was shocked at Manic's ability to manipulate the Earth. He held his arms and hand up to keep the tent steady as more Starship Troopers ricocheted off it. It was taking a hammering, it wouldn't last for long. He sighed.

"Starship Troopers!" He said again. "Twenty year old robots left over from the Great Feud." He paused, silence replied. He rolled his eyes. These people literally knew nothing. "Flying circular-saws, with a spinning cutting edge so fast it can slice anything. About two metres across and can move extremely fast." He sighed. "Released on the signal of a Hyper-Blast, they were designed for one thing and one thing alone..." He let the sentence hang. He was struggling to maintain the Earth 'tent' with the bombardment.

"To what?" Asked Tails, eager to find out more. The fox, like everyone else, had had one heck of a day, desperately trying to process one revelation after another about Sonic and his brother. His best friend, had hidden everything from him, and although being extremely upset about it, realised that now was not the time. Sonic must have had his reasons. He was just glad that both brothers were on their side.

He was sat on the ground, frightened, his two tails twitching. Born Miles Prower, the fox cub was born with two distinct twin-tails, hence his nickname. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, he is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. He had mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also had blue eyes. He also had white gloves with black rings around the wrist and red shoes with white toes.

Manic knew of Tails as Sonic had constantly talked about him, and the fox deserved an explanation. He looked around Sonic's friends, they all did. He sighed.

"To search and destroy." He finally added, hanging his head.

"Who? Sonic?" Tails squealed, disbelieving.

"No!" Manic gasped. It was at that point that Sonic slid at speed through the small gap in the tent from the outside world. He was heaving. Manic stared at his brother lying on the floor.

"Dad!" Manic said simply. "Thats not Eggman's symbol of the side of those dam things." He spat, through gritted teeth. Sonic cut across him.

"No, it's Julian Robotnik." He panted. There was still major confusion. It looked like no one apart from himself and Manic knew the story. He'd figured they were talking about the Feud but now was not the time. He hurried on.

"Looks like they've travelled in from the north-west. It took about twenty minutes to get here at Mach Four." He said, trying to calculate the answer. He was keen to figure out where they were coming from so that he could destroy their base.

"Six hundred and thirteen point eight miles. Thats the distance they've travelled." Someone answered almost immediately. It was Tails. He looked sheepish. Manic was seriously impressed.

"Wow!" He said, stunned. Sonic was proud.

"I told you, he was good." He said, grinning. Tails went red.

But more bombardment from the Starship Troopers meant they couldn't stay where they were for much longer. They had to do something as soon. It was at that point Sonic realised that someone was missing. He panicked. He heard a voice.

"PLEASE, HELP!" The screaming came from outside. It was Silver. He was the only one left out there. Sonic instinctively took the lead.

"Everyone!" He bellowed. "Get to safety!" He announced, "And Manic...?"

"Already on it!" Manic responded, cutting across him.

He immediately lowered the Earth tent and they scattered in all directions amongst the general panic. The crowds were dispersing and the officials were trying to bring order to the chaos. Sonic, Manic and a few others ran towards to where Silver was screaming. The sight that met them, caused them to stop and stare. Silver, with his psychokinetic powers had, somehow, managed to catch one of the Starship Troopers in mid-air. It was surrounded with large quantities of pale green hue and was trying to violently shake itself free from Silver's grip. He was struggling to keep hold. The other Starship Troopers were coming round to take him out from behind. He didn't have long. Manic didn't stop and ran past them.

"Hey!" He said, extremely impressed. "Nice catch." He added and immediately went to Silver's rescue. He ran beside Silver and took a strong stance. He raised one hand and pointed it towards the sky while clenching his fist with the other. Then, suddenly, he through the other arm towards the Earth and a two metre tall, thin spike of sheer rock, sprung up out of the ground, right through the centre of the Starship Trooper. Damaged beyond repair, it violently shook and wriggled, and to everyone surprised, screamed.

Sonic put his hand over his ears, he hated that sound. He despised it. He reminded him of just how bad the Great Feud had gotten, and was glad that he wasn't involved. Still screaming, Starship Trooper tried desperately to break free but failed and eventually fell silent, it super fast spinning cutting edge finally stopping. Out of breath, Silver gasped.

"It screamed!" He said, disbelieving and shaking. Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, they do that!" He said, but Silver frowned.

"How could a robot scream?" He panted.

Sonic had no choice but to answer the horrible truth.

"Starship Troopers are not just robots, their cyborgs. They have a living element to them. Me and Manic captured one once, many years ago, to try and rescue the poor creature inside, but when we finally got in..." Sonic let the sentence hang. The memories of what he saw was most unpleasant. He closed his eyes. "The poor creature had been so heavily integrated, directly hot-wire, into the machine, that there was nothing we could do for it. It was suffering so badly that the kindest thing we could do was..." Sonic drifted off, he couldn't make himself say it.

"To end it!" Shadow coldly finished for him. He'd joined them in the race the help Silver. Sonic nodded.

"I didn't do it, Manic did." He squealed, but he wasn't happy. "Trust me, destroying them is for the best" He sighed.

Silver was stunned. He had heard of the Robotisation process, of putting small animals inside robots, but normally, you destroy the robot and you'd set them free. He'd never heard of this level of integration before. Who would do such a thing?

Then all of sudden, Shadow spotted a Starship Trooper heading straight for them. He had a Chaos Emerald and trying throwing Chaos Spears at the machine, but with no avail. They just seemed to bounce straight off. Sonic saw but so did Manic, and with another strong gesture, created a defensive wall of shear rock between Shadow and the Starship Trooper, before Sonic could even react. It ricocheted off in a different direction. Shadow collapsed onto the floor, behind the wall, feeling helpless, and he wasn't the only one.

Sonic ran to his side.

"Nice try." He panted, thanking him. "But those things of made of Chaos re-enforced solid Titanium, only Manic had the power to destroy them." The black Hedgehog looked at him. Shadow had never felt out his depth before, and wasn't liking it and neither was Silver. Sonic could see this.

"If you and Silver want to help. Get everybody to safety and away from the Grand Prix." He suggested.

"But what about you?" Silver asked, voicing for Shadow as well, who looked concerned.

"I'll help Manic. I know these things. I've fought them before." He said, and then a sudden. "Whoa!" As the ground began to violet shake beneath them. Moving from behind the rock wall, the three Hedgehogs saw Manic firing boulders at the Starship Troopers, forcing them to swerve. Twenty tonne boulders. He was stomping the ground hard, causing these massive boulders to spring up, of which he was karate kicking them high into the sky. One after another, after another, he throw them, causing the three remaining Starship Troopers to duck and dive in avoidance.

Silver and Shadow stared. They had never seen such power, but Sonic giggled. He'd grown up with it and was well used to it. Even so, Sonic was impressed about how much they'd grown. He shouldn't have been that surprised, the same has been true for him, recently. But as he looked skywards, he too also felt somewhat helpless, here on the ground.

"Manic!" He screamed to make himself heard over the rumbling Earth. Manic stopped and stared. Sonic ran to him urgently.

"I gotta get in the air!" He stammered. He had more power to help from up there.

"What!" Manic replied. "Are you sure thats wise? When was the last time you even slept? You must be running on fumes!" He looked concerned. Sonic smirked.

"And adrenaline" He grinned. "Never underestimate the power of adrenaline!" He added. But Sonic was desperate.

"Manic please, I can do this, I just need a boost!" He pleaded. Manic looked at his brother. He had a point. If they were going to defeat the Starship Troopers, he needed him, Manic couldn't do it alone. But he wasn't a hundred percent happy.

"Fine!" He spat. "But don't..." He said but Sonic cut across him.

"Hyper-Blast!" He grinned. "I won't!" They had enough to deal with. Another Hyper-Blast would call a further four Starship Troopers to the party, and neither of them wanted that.

Finally Manic nodded, and so did Sonic.

Silver and Shadow looked at each other. What did he mean?

Sonic nelt down on the ground, pushing Chaos to his feet, spring loading them. He was ready. He looked at Manic and nodded.

"Pull!" He said, and repeating the same gesture as Manic did to destroy the Starship Trooper, but this time, faster and harder, he made the two metre tall, thin spike of sheer rock spring up out of the ground right beneath Sonic's feet, catapulting him skywards, extremely fast.

Sonic ascended so fast that that he broke the sound barrier. Automatically and instinctively, he twisted out of the resulted backlash. This was where Sonic truly loved to be, in the air. He'd smash through Mach One with Manic's help and now at Mach Two, he'd reach the limit of his propulsion and began to plummet downwards. Sonic's internal Chaos had reached it limit. Manic was right, he was indeed running on empty. He needed more.

Manic was watching him, worried on the ground.

"C'mon Bro, C'mon!" He said to himself, waiting for something to happen. Silver and Shadow also watched him go, disbelieving. They too looked worried.

Falling fast, Sonic was out of options. All he had left was his core strength. If he used that, it could be the end of him. He looked around him, the Starship Troopers were causing absolute chaos. He had no choice.

He looked down at his hands. The rocket boosters inside them were never designed for braking. He also had larger ones in his feet. They were designed for something else.

Sonic closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He painfully used his core strength to push his internal Chaos beyond its limit and towards his hands and feet. The resulting ka-ching that sounded from his hands and the huge power build up in his feet told him he was ready. His eyes silvery.

Fire!

The resulting silvery blast from his hands and feet rocketed Sonic at incredible speed. He struggled to control it at first until he calmed down. The boosters from his feet propelling him forwards and the boosters from his hands were used for stability and steering. Sonic easily pulled up from his unstable fall and curved round towards Manic, who he could hear cheering from the ground. Sonic felt emotions from Manic, relief and joy that he would be alright. Sonic smiled.

He could fly!

He'd done it before, loads of time and absolutely loved it. Running, you were lucky to made it much past Mach Two, but flying, Mach Three or Mach Four, were easily possible. But you had to maintain those speeds just to stay airborne. It was how got to the Grand Prix on time, but it was exhausting as it used up a lot of internal Chaos. But right there and then, he had no idea how long he could maintain it. He curved again towards the Starship Troopers, who still attacking the ground. He needed to get their attention. He needed more speed.

He pushed more power to his feet.

Mach Three.

Still no reaction. More.

Mach Four.

The roar of wind as Sonic turned at that incredible speed finally got their attention. The three Starship Troopers went straight for him and gained on him fast.

He pushed himself further, he mustn't be caught.

Mach Four point two.

He felt the huge resistance build up for the impending Hyper-Blast, but forced himself to go against every instinct he had, not to smash through it. He was that competitive. The Starship Troopers top speed was Mach Four, all Sonic had to do was be slightly faster, but it was a narrow margin between that and Hyper-Blasting. Now that he gotten the Starship Troopers attention, the people left on the ground were safe, for now. He whirled around the sky, keeping them occupied.

{Manic!} He shouted over the ether. The rest was now down to his brother.

Manic had been watching Sonic carefully. They all had, including Knuckles, who had just joined them.

"I didn't know he could do that!" He said, stunned. The green Hedgehog shrugged.

"He's been doing it for years, in secret, of course. How do you think we made it to the Grand Prix on time!" He grinned. But Knuckles was annoyed.

"Why didn't he tell me!" He spat. Manic sighed.

"Because by telling, it would have meant telling Eggman, and you don't share with the enemy, the extra powers you have, unless you want a tougher fight on your hands. If he found out that Sonic was more powerful then he actually was, he would thrown more stuff at him." He said, smiling.

Knuckles understood, but he wasn't happy it. It was pure strategy. It kept the fights with Eggman relative easy. But it left Knuckles confused. Why didn't Eggman increase the power of his attacks anyway, regardless of what he knew about Sonic? As he looked to the sky and saw Sonic whirling round towards them with Starship Troopers on his tail, he realised that now was not the time to discuss this.

Manic was heading down towards the race course of the ruins, through them and out towards the open plains on the other side. Eager not be left out again, Knuckles followed.

"What are we doing here?" He asked Manic as they stood in the middle of the vast open plain. Manic whirled around on him.

"Look." He said, sighing. "I know you want to help, but we've got this." He smiled. He noticed, over Knuckles' shoulder, the panic behind him.

"Can you get those people to safety?" He asked, pointing. Knuckles turns around.

"Sure!" He said. "But that you? What are you going to do?" He asked.

Manic grinned inanely.

"This!" He giggles, and proceed to put both fingers in his mouth and blew. The world's loudest and highest whistle Knuckles had ever heard, emanated from Manic and out towards the sky.

There it was. The signal. What Sonic had been waiting for. He immediately turned and spied Manic on the ground. Diving down, extremely fast and still being following, he flew as low to the ground as possible, a few feet, straight for his brother. Knuckles was shocked.

"Wait!" He gasped. "Your not going to..." He said but got cut across.

"Hitch a lift!" Manic grinned. "Hell, yeah." He giggled.

Manic could see Sonic coming extremely fast. His grinned broadened. Growing up with someone like Sonic, he'd done this before. He knew his brother's speed almost as well as he did. Just as Sonic approached him, he turns upside-down, allowing Manic, in a split second, grab his shoulders. As Sonic turns back round again, to flip onto his back and immediately ascend into the sky.

Knuckles was absolutely stunned, but as he heard screaming and realised he had his own job to do. He ran to help.

Manic rode Sonic's back as experting as someone who'd been doing it for years. He perfectly leaned as Sonic turned, so his brother didn't loose speed. One Starship Trooper down, three to go. Time to finish the job.

Sonic felt Manic stand up on his back, using the planet's magnetic field to support himself, and began steering him with his feet. Sonic didn't argue, he allowed him to take the lead. It seemed he had plan. He didn't need to ask what, he completely trusted Manic.

He steered Sonic to head downwards and fly very close to the ground, just like he did when he picked him up. Flying very close to the ground, on the open plains, only a few feet, he felt Manic use his immense strength towards the ground. He forced the ground the rocket two enormous boulders straight upwards, either side of him. Easily twenty tonnes in weight, Manic easily hovered there. The Starship Troopers were still on their tail. They were coming up behind them fast. Manic saw them, and forced Sonic to brake, so that they would catch up. The Starship Troopers would be practically on top of them. It was an incredibly risky move but Manic knew exactly what he was doing. He threw the boulders up slightly and turned around and caught them again with the opposite hand's. Now facing backwards on Sonic's back, rather then forwards. He grinned, as the nearest Starship Trooper was now in range and clapping his hands, proceeded to slam the boulders into the circular-saw, from either side, trapping it between them. Crushing it beyond repair, causing it to give an almighty scream. It and the boulders crashed to the ground, never to fly again. Manic indicated with his feet for Sonic to accelerate and the Blue Blur obliged. Two down.

The other two Starship Troopers raced after them with a vengeance. These wouldn't be quite so straight forwards to defeat. But Manic had an idea.

"We need them to split up." He shouted over the rushing of air to Sonic. The Blue Blur only just heard him over the din. He smirked. He knew exactly how to do that, but his time was limited. He was running on fumes, he couldn't maintain being in the air for much longer.

{Hang on!} Sonic called back, over the ether, and Manic lay down on his back. Sonic rocketed upwards, and the Starship Troopers followed. Levelling out and flew straight allowing his perusers to catch before twisting and pulling an incredibly tight turn. So tight, that the acceleration forces pushed Sonic to his absolute limit and caused Manic to scream in agony. The pain was horrendous, but it was worth it. As the Starship Troopers couldn't manoeuvre so tightly, he forced them split and flying in opposite directions. Success.

Manic, regaining his composure, sat up and drew a cross on Sonic's back. Sonic knew exactly what that meant and dived, straight downwards, virtually. He was accelerating forwards and the Hyper-blast was creeping on his him. He can't do it, not again. Otherwise they would be back to square one, and he was now down to a matter of minutes left on the air.

The Starship Troopers spotted him and immediately changed direction and dived straight towards Sonic. They were both diving at him at a forty-five degree angle, like a cross. They narrowly missed Sonic, and then proceeded to crash into each other, one circular-saw screaming as the other drove itself straight through it. Killing it. Three down. They both began to fall straight to the ground, like a stone.

As were Sonic and Manic. The Blue Blur was loosing consciousness.

Time's up.

Manic kicked his brother to try and keep him awake. Sonic had to land them safely. If they crashed, travelling this this speed, it would kill them both. But Sonic was really struggling.

"Come on, Bro! Land!" He shouted, but it barely registered with Sonic, he was so sleepy. They were falling very fast. They were not going to pull up out of this dive. Manic was panicking, really panicking.

"SONIC!" He screamed with all his might, and he finally came to. He looked down and instinctively fired his blasters downwards to brake their fall. But was it enough?

Manic suddenly saw that it wasn't and immediately grabbed his brother and span them both around so that Manic would hit the ground first. Manic had more muscle and strength then Sonic, and therefore had higher chance of surviving such an impact. Sonic had just about had enough energy to severely brake their fall, pull up, and level them off, but that was it, he was completely done. With nothing else left to give, he passed out.

Manic's back hit that ground at significant speed, of which he temporarily let go of Sonic with one hand and immediately used it slammed the ground. He turned the solid rock beneath them into extremely soft sand, almost quicksand like, and in which they skidded to a halt incredibly quickly. They made it, they were on the ground.

Manic got up out of the sand, battered and bruised, but alright and proceeded to pull Sonic out. The Blue Blur was out cold. Manic checked him. Again battered and bruised, but he was still breathing. He'd be fine.

But Manic couldn't stay with him, he still had one Starship Trooper left to kill. He picked up his brother, carried him to somewhere safe and left him there, going after it.

He didn't have much time. The final Starship Trooper was on the ground, trying to desperately shake itself loose of its dead comrade. If it succeeded and took to the air again, Manic was have no chance of defeating it. Not on his own, not without Sonic. But his brother was down, thankfully, not permanently, but he couldn't help him right now.

He had to destroy it while it was still grounded. It was making a hell of a lot of noise, so Manic knew exactly where it was. He ran over the nearby hill and found it struggling on the other side. It had driven itself halfway through his dead companion and was not desperately trying to wriggle itself loose. These were still a few people about, some of the stragglers, or those, like Knuckles, who felt duty-bound to always be the last to leave. About to leave, the Echidna saw the struggling circular-saws and with his job done, wondered over to investigate. He saw Manic concentrating on the Starship Trooper, he wanted it dead. But it was nearly flying.

Within a matter of seconds, it would be free. Three, two, one...

Got it!

Manic caught it. But he wasn't using his mind or physical strength to hold the Starship Trooper in place. He was using his Chi, the metaphysical energy that flows throughout the body. Knuckles stared. He had heard of this power before, but one, he believe it to be myth and two, Manic was an Earth Bender and according to said myths, they couldn't manipulate metal. Knuckles was currently looking at both. From what he'd read, bending is merely the ability to manipulate one's Chi to the point where the energy can extend beyond the body and interact with the environment.

He watched in disbelieve as Manic, concentrating hard, hold the Starship Trooper perfectly in place. It was being held in place by what looked like to Knuckles, an invisible forcefield, of which Manic had complete control over. He knew that wasn't how Chi worked but he couldn't explain it any other way. The Starship Trooper couldn't struggle or break free, unlike with Silver. Its outside edge spinning rapidly. Suddenly, Manic twisted his wrist, and the metal of the robot began to twist, causing it to scream.

Manic had had enough. He was beyond annoyed with the Starship Trooper. He hated them with a vengeance and wanted this one gone. With Sonic not around, he didn't have morally do the right thing either. He could feel the metal of the robot. He could feel it twist and buckle under his might. Manic began curving his fingers round into a fist, and felt the metal crumple even further.

Extremely angry, Manic closed his fist and slammed it down into the ground, causing every single piece of metal on the surviving Starship Trooper, suddenly exploded into dust, leaving the spider-like creature with to fall to the floor, dying. Manic had no idea what the creature had started off as, but this was no life for it, and with a strong gesture of his hand throwing at the floor, he sent a sharp spike of rock up through it from beneath the creature, killing it outright, finally satisfied.

Job done!

He was pleased with himself. The cloud of metal dust expanded out from where he stood for some time. When it eventually settled, he realised he was completely alone. Surprised, he looked around and found Sonic, still asleep exactly where he'd left him.

Knuckles had fled in fear of Manic's abilities.

He'd completely abandoned them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Sorcery**

Sonic's head was throbbing when he finally came round. He was quite chilled, however, his head was lying on something soft but he had a numb bottom, from lying on something cold and hard.

He opened his eyes to himself looking up another Hedgehog's nose. Frowning, he looked sideways. When his eyesight finally came to focus, and he saw a large quantity of green. He realised that he was lying on his brother's lap, who was sitting on the ground, outside. Hence the numb bum and coldness.

Sonic wasn't impressed. He loved his bed, the warmed covers really helped him sleep, whenever he ever got tired enough to sleep. Which in Sonic's opinion, was never often enough. He suffered with horrendous restlessness, and as a result, rarely slept.

With his head spinning, he sat up with Manic's help.

"Hey, Bro!" He smiled. "You alright? You've been out for three days!"

Three days! Oh, not again! Sonic rubbed his face. Why is it always three days? The last time he was out for three days, it was due to Magic Overload with Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald. Teleportation. But now, was it Magic Overload again? Sonic suspected so and it seemed that three days was how long it took for him to recover.

He looked around as he sat up. They were sat as a base of a tree at the end of a small woodland, near a village. It was a cold, windy day but they were sheltered where they were. Then he realised that they were was alone.

"Where is everyone?" Sonic asked. Manic shrugged.

"They all vanished on us. Looks like the Starship Troopers were too much for them."

He sniggered. But Sonic was very confused.

"Why didn't you go back to Tails' House?" He asked. They was almost certainly where they all were. Manic gave Sonic a blank look.

"Er... Ok." He said. "Which one's that?" He frowned. Sonic stared.

'What?' He thought. 'How could be not know!' He wondered. Then it hit him hard. Of course, Manic wouldn't go back to Tails' House. He had no idea which one it was. Or where it was or anything. He'd never been there before. Sonic had told him about it, but never the exact address. Sonic was reeling from his own stupidity, but was eager to get going.

He felt horrendously guilty.

He had to get back there. He had to explain himself. His friends must be so frightened and confused right now. The Magic bombshell Sonic had dropped on them was massive and they deserved an explanation.

But Manic seriously objected. He didn't completely trust all his friends. But, truth be told, he didn't know them all. But Sonic did, and Manic trusted his brother, implicitly. Sonic knew the dangers. But if he really wanted to go, then they would go.

They both got up and walked out into the wind. Sonic shivered. He could withstand extremely hot or cold temperatures for a short time, but prolonged exposure completely did him in. He just didn't have the strength to fight them off. So, they couldn't stay where they were for long. Thankfully, Tails House wasn't far away. Manic hadn't travelled far when Sonic was out cold, just to somewhere sheltered.

There was a village ahead of them and Tails' House was on the other side, set somewhat apart from the rest. A significant distance down a road. Easily walkable, the two brothers made their way there. Manic shielding Sonic from the wind as much as possible. Tails' House was a big house, by far the largest house in the area. The outside was painted white, it was set on two floors, with the a sloped roof, in terracotta slate. Sonic smiled. When he moved here eights years ago, it wasn't that big. Tails had significantly extended to accommodate everybody for their meetings.

Sonic bit his lip as he thought of Tails. How was the Fox taking it all? All of the lights were on, on the ground floor, which meant that everyone was in. Sonic was extremely nervous. This was an unusual feeling for him, he'd never been this nervous before. Had never needed to.

As Sonic and Manic approached the front door, voices could be heard from inside, which strangely quietened as he opened the door. This confused both Hedgehogs. What was going on? They went in, Sonic going first.

Whoa!

Something or someone attacked Sonic out of nowhere and really made him jump. He instinctively defended himself with the only thing he had, Magic. In such a narrow space, his Super-Speed would have been useless. The rocket boosters, shimmering silver, exploded out of his hands and fired, sending who or whatever flying across Tails' House. Landing in the kitchen at the far end, behind the large breakfast bar. Cried and screams rang out. Sonic was extremely stunned and stood there shaking. He didn't even think about doing that. It just happened. All on it own, and even more weirdly, there was no recoil from the blast. He looked at his hands and the holes in his gloves.

The rocket boosters in his hands weren't just for flying. He now had a weapon. One he potentially could wield at will. Sonic wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Then, all of a sudden, Manic ran past him and into the centre of the room. He was absolutely reeling at what just happened.

"Bro!" He spat. "You blasted Captain Awesome!" He added, panting.

Captain Awesome? Manic only ever called one person that.

Shadow!

Sonic swore. What the hell was Shadow doing attacking him? What the hell were others doing letting him? Extremely worried, and with the heating of the house, warming him quickly, he ran into the room, straight past Manic. He jumped over the breakfast bar and found Shadow the other side. The black Hedgehog was out cold on the floor and not doing too well. Sonic swore again. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt anyone. He needed to move Shadow. He was lying twisted, and Sonic couldn't help him where he was.

He sighed. There was no way he'd lift Shadow. The black Hedgehog was too dam heavy, but he knew someone who could.

"Manic!" He shouted. "Get over here!" He spat. Immediately, his brother ran towards the kitchen and likewise, jumped over the breakfast bar. He then lifted Shadow and threw him over his shoulders, and with Sonic guiding him, moved around the breakfast bar to towards an sofa, which quickly emptied of people. Manic placed him of the sofa and promptly heaved. Yes, Shadow was that heavy. Manic too looked worried.

"Is he dead?" He asked, bitting his lip. Sonic sighed.

"I have no idea." He admitted. Manic looked at him.

"What do you mean 'you have no idea'?" He asked. Sonic gritted his teeth.

"He's immortal." Sonic spat. "He has the power to regenerate, therefore 'I have no idea!'" He sighed again. He felt like he was stating the obvious.

"Awesome!" Manic declared in absolute wonder. Sonic went mad.

"Enough with the awesomeness already!" He hissed at Manic, getting both angry and frustrated. Manic grinned but Sonic continued. "The fact that, yes, he is." He paused, gritting his teeth again. "Is totally besides the point!" He almost shouted, getting very wound up to Manic's utter amusement. It left Sonic panting beside him. The green Hedgehog giggled and looked at Shadow, still completely out cold on the sofa, showing no signs of life.

"Can you fix him?" He asks, genuinely. Sonic looks down at his hands, and gulped.

"I don't know?" He stammered. Could he fix it? After the showdown they'd had the Grand Prix, the Authorities almost certainly knew about them by now. It wasn't a matter of if they were coming for them, it was when. Sonic officially had nothing to loose. He and his brother were already done for.

He took in a deep breath and relaxed.

'I can do this!' He thought as he allowed the Chaos to build up inside of him to incredibly high levels, and yet, he was still in complete control. He eyes began to glow silver and the silvery hue appeared around his hands.

{Come on, Shadow!} He said over the ether. {Live!} He prayed. He couldn't speak while casting Magic, the effort was just to great. Upon hearing Sonic, Manic moves out of the way, to give him more room. Unable to hear Sonic speak over the ether, there were some objections but Manic instantly silenced them.

Concentrating, Sonic placed his hands on Shadow's chest, and pushed all the Magic he had into Shadow. He had no idea if this would work, he'd never healed before. He'd never learned Magic from any books or been taught. He was running on instinct and what he thought was right.

{Come on, Shadow!} He said again, utterly determined. The black hedgehog was not dying on him today, no matter what he tried to do.

Then out of the blue, there was a sudden intake of breath.

Shadow.

Sonic immediately broke off.

{Manic!} He shouted. His brother instantly got the message. Being immortal, Shadow would potentially recover incredibly quickly and who knows what he'd do. The green Hedgehog held him down.

As the Magic died away, Sonic was doubled over, limping around the edge of the sofa towards the back, opposite Manic. The pain was horrendous.

"Bro, you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Drain!" Sonic gasped. It was the worse pain he'd felt in a long time. It must be because he had healed. But was bad as the pain was, it didn't seem to last long, and soon, he'd recovered. Relatively quickly.

So had Shadow.

The black hedgehog was battling again Manic, trying to break free.

"Shadow!" Sonic gasped, rather loudly. He was still panting. Even though the pain had eased, it has taken a lot out of him. "Don't bother!" He spat and then signed. "Manic is a hell of a lot stronger then you." He said.

Stunned, Shadow stopped fighting and turned to face Sonic. He knew the look on the black Hedgehog's face, it was one of deep curiosity. Sonic smiled, Shadow wasn't going to do anything now. His interest in what was going on had been sparked too much. Still smiling, he sighs again.

"Manic, you can let him go now. He not going to do anything." He smirked, folding his arms. Manic looked very annoyed, as did Shadow.

"Like hell I am. I don't trust him. He attacked you." He spat. Sonic rolls his eyes.

"Well, I do. He obviously had his reasons. So let him go!" He said hissing. Shadow smirked at Manic but the green Hedgehog wasn't moving.

Sonic rubbed his face, very frustrated. There were times where Manic could be incredibly stubborn. But as an Earth Chi Bender, that wasn't that surprising. You had be a rock, in order to wield rock. Then Sonic had an idea, a bluff that could get his brother moving. A bluff he very recently realised he could do.

"Oh, Manic!" Sonic mocked. He looks down at his hands and grinned inanely. He allowed the Chaos to build up again, and his eyes to glow, but keep the levels as such so that he had complete control. His pushed the Chaos to his hands, and they began to glow bright silvery-white.

"What!" Manic spat back, he'd been staring at Shadow.

The huge power build up in his hands told him he was ready. Still grinning, Sonic points his hands at Manic and the resulting ka-ching sounded. His brother panics.

"Hey, Whoa, whoa." He gasped, immediately backing off. "Your not blasting me!" He exclaimed. Sonic laughs and immediately closes down the Magic, very quickly returning back to normal. He rolls his eyes.

"I had no intension of blasting you." He giggled. Manic huffed, he was very put out. Then Sonic indicates to Shadow, who was now free from his grip. "Well, it got you to move, didn't it." He grinned.

Manic was not happy to have been tricked like that. He was very angry.

"You spineless git!" He spits, very coldly.

Sonic's laughter turned to tears as he took this comment incredibly personally. It was bad enough being born different, but being with born without any bone in his skeleton, scientifically making him an 'invertebrate', was horrendous. The constant poking and prodding by doctors as a child, was not pleasant, and being mocked about it, didn't go down at all well.

Manic bit his lip. The look of Sonic's face told him, he'd gone to far. He ran round the sofa and tired to comfort his brother, but Sonic didn't want to know.

"That's not funny, Manic." He spat through the tears, but Manic tried to apologise.

"I'm sorry." He squeaked. He felt very guilty, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Sonic.

Everyone was looking at Sonic, stunned to see tears. Manic was getting very frustrated.

"Why can't we be normal?" He spat, pacing the room. Suddenly someone, with an extremely cold voice, answered.

"Because..." He hissed. "That would be too easy!" He leered. It was Shadow. He'd gotten off the sofa and come to face Manic in the centre of the room. He now commanded all the attention. He was not pleased. In fact, it was incredibly annoyed.

"You two are a right pair." He spat. Sonic smirked, but Shadow continued, saying what the entire room was thinking "During the Grand Prix, you..." He paused, meaning both Sonic and Manic. "Exhibited powers that should not have been possible." He huffed, throughly unimpressed. "So over the last three days, I went to investigate. I returned to the Grand Prix, to find you gone, you'd obviously moved on, so I investigated another lead in Robotropolis. When I arrived, and found myself bring attacked, and accused of Chaos Sorcery!" He spat, glaring at Sonic.

The Blue Blur went white. He looked at Shadow. This had been a case of mistaken identity, again. Except this time, Shadow had been mistaken for Sonic, rather then the other way around. He gulped and looked all around the room, everyone was in agreement with Shadow. They all wanted to know. He now had to tell the true. But he didn't answer, he just couldn't do it. Shadow growled.

"You have it, don't you!" He hissed, extremely coldly. Tears ran down Sonic's face. He finally nodded. Shadow smirked evilly.

"You do realise it's..." He leered, but got cut across. Sonic had had enough. He just could hide any more.

"Illegal!" He spat. "And don't I know bloody it. It comes with the Death penalty, you know, not just for the Sorcerer, but for their families too." He looked at Manic, who nodded in agreement. "And their friends. A one thousand year old law and they still enforce it. There is still so much prejudice and hated against it. It's just a matter of time before they, the Authorities, come for us." He sighed. "I was born with it." He said and gasps filled the room. "But I tried to hide. Believe me, I tried. I didn't want you guys to get involved. But then, all of a sudden, it started growing beyond my control, and then I couldn't not use it." Sonic gasped panting, but someone quickly cut across him.

"And then the powers starting to get the better of you." The voice spoke. It was warm and understanding, the complete opposite to Shadow's. It was Silver. He'd been sat at the side of the room, watching the events unfold. Everyone stared, including Sonic and Manic. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah." He continued. "Mental powers can do that to you." He sighed. Sonic frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Everyone was intrigued by the comment. Sonic sighed again and got up to join them in the centre of the room.

"Chaos Sorcery is a mental Chaos power, just like my Psychokinesis, and like all mental powers, they can completely overwhelm you, even take control, if your mind is not prepared for it." He said. Sonic gulped. That had happened at the Grand Prix. Silver continued.

"Its the reason why your not coping very well in keeping the Chaos Sorcery to yourself. A mental Chaos power won't let you. It's wants to be used. It will take control of you, if it feels it's being help back. That's what happened at the Grand Prix, wasn't it." He sighed.

Sonic hung his head and nodded. He was completely ashamed that he had lost control, he was somewhat famous for keeping his cool. The others the stunned. He was now way out of his depth and needed help. Sonic looked at Silver. He understood the struggle. But he still had more.

"You are struggling." He sighed. "The reason why you lost control is that your body was trying to deal with two things at once and quite simply, couldn't cope. You have the powerful mental power of Chaos Sorcery building, on top of your equally powerful physical power of Super-Speed." Silver panted. Sonic smirked to himself. Yes, he was that good, but Silver wasn't laughing. He growled at Sonic.

"This is no laughing matter." He spat. "Having both is killing you!" He warned. Sonic went white.

Wait? What? Sonic was absolutely stunned and shocked upon hearing that.

Silver continued.

"I suspected, like Shadow, that you had Chaos Sorcery, and started to look for the signs of how you were coping. I thought you loosing control was bad enough but then I realised that you sometimes feel pain after casting. Like you did when you healed Shadow." He paused. Sonic nodded. "Its not Drain. As you called it. Its your body being pushed to its absolute limit and starting to die as a result. It is the reason why, when someone is born with a Chaos power, they have either a mental power or physical one, never both. Having both is just too much. It does happen, occasionally, in nature, but these people don't last long, unfortunately." Silver sighed, feeling extremely heavy hearted. He hated being the barer of bad news. Sonic was absolutely white.

"So if the Authorities don't get me, i'm dead anyway." He said. He was not happy about this at all. Silver was upset.

"I'm sorry, but you have a few weeks at most." He cried. Gasps and cries filled the rooms, as this news severely upset everybody. Sonic was completely dumbfounded, utterly stunned it was so little time. Manic was beside himself.

"But what it he doesn't use the Magic?" He asked. 'Magic' being a common alternative name for Chaos Sorcery. Manic was not loosing his brother now, they'd been through too much together recently. But Silver cut across him.

"He can't not use it." He said. "It is mentally stronger then him. He's casting without thinking." He sighed. Sonic looked at him. Silver was right, about everything. What did he do now? He was done for. But Silver wasn't finished.

"But..." He said, getting everyone's attention back again. "There might be a way to survive this." He smiled.

Sonic heart bounded.

"How?" He said. He was desperate to know. Silver calmed him.

"Well." He sighed. "It's one hell of a long shot and not guaranteed at all to work." He said, looking nervous. But Sonic didn't care, he'll take those odds, he literally had nothing to loose. Silver huffed at Sonic, who wasn't paying attention.

"Because one of your powers is Chaos Sorcery, you might, and it is an enormous might, have enough Magic within you, to choose, at the point of death, between your powers. You keep one, the other dies, hopefully, death dies with it and you survive." He said, shrugging.

Everyone stared. Sonic gulped, going very white, breathing heavily. It was one hell of a long shot, Silver wasn't exaggerating, and now, he panicked. But something kept telling him that Silver was right, he did have the slimiest of chances. But did he have enough Magic? He had no idea. He'd never found the limits to his Chaos Sorcery. But then he did realised something. He had two choices to make, between his Chaos powers. His mental power of Chaos Sorcery or physical power of Super-Speed. But he also had a third choice. The take death itself. Whichever he choose, it meant that he'd never loose control again, with only one power to contend with. That is, if he survived.

Sonic was terrified. He didn't want to end it all like this, he always wanted to die the hero. A few weeks. That was all he had, if he wasn't caught. It wasn't long. He'd always known that the Drain had been much more then just the Magic exhaustion. It was killing him, and now he would have to choose.

But how?

He was world-famous for his Super-Speed but the Chaos Sorcery had been equally thrilling him, maybe even more so. One meant going back to the old ways, the other meant exploring new territory. But which did his heart want? He truly didn't know. Manic had come over and hugged him, as his tears ran down, but as Sonic looked up, he saw Silver frowning.

"Having both a physical and mental Chaos power is incredibly rare." He stated. "So how did you end up with both?" He asked.

Sonic sighed. He knew the answer, and it was a long story. He looked around the room, all eyes were on him. There was no way of getting out of telling it. He turned to Shadow, wiping his eyes.

"Do you have a Chaos Emerald?" He asked, rather timidly. Shadow always had one on him but growled rather defensively. The question stunned everyone. With his powers, what would need a Chaos Emerald for? Sonic tried to calm everyone. To tell the story of his powers would be meaningless without some context. That was what the Chaos Emerald was for. He sighed.

"I don't want to take the Chaos Emerald from you!" He said hurriedly. "I just want you to get it out and show everyone." He sighed again. Shadow was still growling, not believing him.

"Why?" He spat, hissing loud. Sonic was getting frustrated. Time was now very much against him.

"Because..." He spat. "If you want our story, then show me the Chaos Emerald. The two are closely linked." He growled. Manic nodded in agreement but Sonic was not happy. He was very much aware that the history of the Chaos Emeralds was not common knowledge. Very few knew the truth.

Very curious, several people prodded Shadow until he finally relented, holding up the Chaos Emerald. Still hissing. So now what? Sonic smirked at the black Hedgehog.

"Do you know the history of the Chaos Emeralds? Where they from? Who made them?" He giggled. Shadow looked stunned. He was an expert at wielding them, but he didn't truly know their origins. He growled again. What had got to do with Sonic, anyway? But someone else piped up.

"I do. I do!" It was Silver. He was holding his hand up, jumping up and down. He was excited. "I learned it at school before I came here. Ancient Chaos History was not everyone's favourite subject, but happened to be one of mine." He was giggling about tell the story and Sonic was happy to let him. He wasn't surprised that Silver knew. It is the sort of knowledge he would specifically seek out. He continued, moving around towards Shadow and the Chaos Emerald.

"The Chaos Emeralds were created by seven powerful Mages ten-thousand years ago, to save the world." He announced, grinning. There was confusion, but Tails had the courage to ask for everyone.

"Why?" He frowned. Silver sighed.

"Because Chaos was dying." He said happily. But there was still confusion.

"Who are 'Mages'?" Tails questioned. But Sonic answered before Silver.

"Extremely powerful Chaos Sorcerers." He said smiling. "Way more powerful then me. Fifty times more powerful." He signed. Silver agreed.

"Yeah." He said. "Chaos was dying, mainly due to overuse. There were more powerful Chaos Creatures then the planet could cope with. It was struggling. So, seven of the most powerful of all of the Chaos Sorcerers got together to fix the problem. To bring balance to Chaos." He sighed. But blank faces met them at this. Sonic cut across Silver to continue the story.

"They sacrificed their lives to create the Chaos Emeralds and their souls still remain inside them to this day. It what gives them their power." He sighed.

This stunned everyone, staring at the Chaos Emerald in Shadow's hand. Did it really have someone's soul inside it? But Tails was extremely curious.

"So who were these 'Mages'?" He asked. Sonic was about to answer but Silver beat him to it.

"A range of people, really." He said. "Different ages, different genders, different species. But..." He thought aloud. "There was only one Hedgehog. She was considered the most powerful of them all and she started the whole thing." He paused. Sonic began to smirk. "I was told her name at school, but I can't remember. It is said that her soul is inside the purple Chaos Emerald." He said frustrated. Sonic's smirk broadened.

"You mean that Chaos Emerald over there." He said, pointing at Shadow. He was indeed holding up the purple Chaos Emerald. It was purely coincidental.

"Yes." Silver spat. "But what was her name?" He said, rubbing his face, trying desperately to remember. Both the brothers were now giggling.

"What?" Silver spat. Sonic smiled.

"Aleena Phronshentico!" He said, proudly. Silver stared.

"Yes." He said, but then he frowned. "Hey, how do you know that?" He asked. Manic was jumping up and down in excitement and answered before Sonic could.

"She's our ancestor." He said, bouncing around. Silver was stunned.

"Wait! What?" He said. "Your the The House of Phronshentico!" He gasped, completely gobsmacked. Both the brothers nodded. Everyone had heard of The House of Phronshentico. They were supposed to be the most power Chaos Creatures on the planet and were as famous as the House of Robotnik, but not necessarily for the right reasons. They were also known for something other then Chaos. Sonic sighed.

"We're her last living direct descendants." He sighed. Everyone was still really stunned but Silver was really confused about something.

"But how did your family survive The Purge?" he asked. Sonic looked at him. He wasn't surprised that question came from Silver, with his superb knowledge of history. He knew exactly what he meant. The Purge was in reference to widespread killing and slaughter of all Sorcerers and their family and friends. It happened about a thousand years ago. It was driven by the fear of those who could wield Chaos from those who couldn't. So it wasn't just Chaos Sorcery that was targeted. It was the main one, but all Chaos powers were. Nothing was exempt. Chaos-Strength, Super-Speed, Heighten Awareness, or even Psychokinesis. (Though Psychokinesis didn't exist at the time. Though similar powers did. It is the forthcoming evolution of Chaos as Silver is from two hundreds years in the future.) As a result, millions died, which left just a handful who survived and whose descendants live today. Even though The Purge is unlikely to happen again, as it is incredibly illegal, the fear was still there.

Sonic knew this only to well. The descendants of the seven Mages, who created the Chaos Emeralds, were on the main agenda of The Purge. They were all to be slaughtered. So how did the Phronshentico's get bypassed? Sonic sighed.

"There was nothing heroic about it." He said, looking at Silver. The grey Hedgehog sighed back.

"You hid. Didn't you?" He said. "Until it was all over." He hinted. Sonic gritted his teeth.

"They didn't have much of a choice." He said. "It was either that or die. There were just too many of them. They saved themselves and I can't blame them for that." He said, and it was true. The Purge was just so vast and so great, that they had no choice but to flee.

Now just Sonic and Manic were left, and from the looks of it, they were not going to last for much longer. Silver folded his arms.

"It's not only with Chaos where The House of Phronshentico has been in trouble." He asked, very pointedly. Sonic spat.

"What are you getting at?" He hissed at Silver. Sonic thought he'd said enough.

"The Feud." He smirked. Sonic went completely white. Everyone was stunned. Knowledge of The Feud was commonplace, though the details were extremely sketchy. But everyone was shocked that Sonic had something to do with it. How did Silver know? It was far more recent history then he'd been talking about so far. But before Sonic could reply, someone very rudely and very loudly, knocked on the door, before forcing themselves in.

It was Charlie. Everyone was confused. The chestnut Hedgehog looked incredibly battered and was panting heavily. He was so out of breath, he was doubled over.

"Sonic!" He gasped. The Blue Blur rushed over to help.

"Charlie!" He gasped in return, grabbing him.

"Sonic..." He said again, trying to breathe. "They know. They're coming for you!" He stammered. Sonic knew what he meant. The Authorities have found him. His time was up. Charlie must have risked everything to come and tell him. Sonic was extremely grateful.

All of a sudden, a long drawn out horn sounded from outside Tails' House. Everyone looked up towards the front door. It was incredibly haunting and signified that something was coming. From the look on Charlie's face, something bad. They all looked at him. He gulped.

"There's a large crowd forming just down the road." He panting. "It's like the Purge all over again." He added.

Sonic stared. Charlie knew about the Purge. To be honest, though, in hindsight, he wasn't that surprised. Working for the Authorities, keeping tabs in Magic, and a history-buff (not as much as Silver), he would have learned about such things. Charlie began to panic.

The crowd were shouting, whistling, stomping, and cat-calling. They were heading their way. They had drums, flame torches and batons. They were making a lot of noise. But Sonic was extremely confused. Under current Mobian Law, it was illegal to crowd mob someone for being different, no matter how frightened you were. He looked at Charlie.

"Who's inciting the crowd?" He asked. Someone must be fuelling it. The noise of the crowd was getting louder and louder. They didn't have much time.

"I don't know!" He stammered. Sonic was frustrated, Charlie must have overheard something was he snuck past them.

"Come on, Charlie!" Sonic spat, rather rudely. Charlie gulped. He was shaking.

"All I overheard was 'Ivo, Ivo!' and 'Kill the Sorcerer!'" He shrugged.

"IVO!" Sonic gasped stunned. He went absolutely white. It was obvious that Charlie didn't know who Ivo was, but Sonic did as did a few others, in the Tails' House. Before Sonic could do anything, the house shook violently as a petrol bomb hit it. It caught fire.

They had to leave. Now.

But their only exit was blocked by the crowd.

Widespread panic ensued as people starting to prepare for a fight. But Sonic had other ideas.

He knew that a fight between them, some of the most powerful Chaos-Sapients in the world. Against the crowd, just normal everyday people. It wasn't going to end well. Especially with Shadow in the room. So Sonic decided that no one was going to die today.

He ran to the centre of the room, and began to concentrate. He let the Chaos levels within him increase incredibly quickly and then beyond the norm. He felt horrendous pain as he didn't limit the Chaos whatsoever, and felt it push his body to it's absolute limit. Sonic knew, that in his condition, it was dangerous but he needed the extra power. Sonic closed his eyes and used every instinct he had to get everyone out of there. Sonic internal Chaos increased so dramatically,that it went through the roof. Silvery hue appeared all round him, his eyes burned, and then, out of him, exploded an incredibly bright silvery-white light which engulfed everything in the entire house.

Sonic heard his name being called, asking him to stop, but he ignore them.

He could do this!

Chaos Control!

Sonic hit the ground. The cold black night surrounding him. To Sonic's amazement, was still awake, but barely. Someone grabbed him, holding him steady on the ground. In was very tired and in a great deal of pain. The Drain was killing him. He looked around, everything was fuzzy but it cleared incredibly quickly. He was sat on the grass, on the edge of a cliff, which overhung the open plains beneath. Dante's Ridge. Sonic smirked to himself. It was exactly where he'd be aiming for. It was about five miles away from Tails House, which could be seen clearly on the horizon. He looked around, everyone was there with him.

He'd teleported them all to safety. Well, for the short term, anyway. The crowd would catch up with them, but he'd given them a few hours to plan and flee. He'd been incredibly ambitious, in teleporting nearly fifteen people such as vast distance, with nothing more then Chaos Sorcery. No Chaos Emeralds. It could have killed him. Totally, worth it, if the others survived.

Sonic was panting heavily, but the person holding him, shook him.

"Sonic!" He panicked. It was Charlie.

Everyone around him seemed stunned into silence again. This had been happening a lot lately. But there was something very much of Charlie's mind. The reason for Sonic's teleport.

"Who's Ivo?" He asked.

Eggman!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Battle Grounds**

Charlie was stunned. They all were. What was going on? Why would Eggman reigniteThe Purge? They hadn't heard from Eggman in months. Not that unusual but Sonic had the hunch, there was something more.

Then suddenly Manic came rushing to Sonic's side. He'd been to scoping out the local area, once he'd realised that his brother would be alright.

"We've got a problem!" He panted. "Eggman is marching an Army on Mobius. There's robots as far as the eye can see in the plains beneath us, right along the horizon. But they are some distance away, it will take several hours for them to get here." He panicked.

What?

It was a battle on two fronts.

They all looked at each other. They all had no idea about the Army. They barely heard it except for the very slight clink-clink on metal on the ground.

Shadow swore loudly and coldly, confirming what Manic had reported.

"Eggman kept that extremely quiet." He spat. Even he didn't know. Silver frowned.

"But how?" he asked. "How did Eggman sneak this one past us?" He shrugged. Shadow growled.

"Diversion!" He spat. He was extremely annoyed. "That dam crowd!" He hissed, pointing at Tails' House in the distance. It was completely up in flames. Being burned to the ground. The Fox was in tears. His life's work was in that house. Then Manic realised something.

"Don't you mean Double Diversion!" He piped up. They all looked at him. "Hey, didn't any of you notice that Eggman wasn't at the Grand Prix. Some would say, that I properly scared him off, and I would have done, if he was there in the first place. I know, I went looking for him." He shrugged.

Sonic had noticed that Eggman had arranged the Grand Prix but hadn't turned up. But he got too caught up with the Magic to do anything about it. He also must have been the one who told the Grand Prix officials about his unfair advantage. It was supposed to get Sonic kicked out but it backfired. Did Eggman know about his Magic at that point? Sonic suspected so, but had no way of knowing how. However, with Manic's shear power, nobody was that surprised that Eggman feared it, but it still didn't explain what was going on.

Then Sonic realised something. In fact, it hit him rather hard. He'd been thinking while the others had been talking. He got to his feet, shaking, supported by Charlie.

"Don't you meant Triple Diversion!" He smirked. Manic gasped.

"What do you mean?" He spat. He'd stormed up to his brother. Sonic sighed.

"The hostages in Robotropolis. That also was a setup by Eggman. All of this was." He heaved, struggling to stay on his feet. Manic stared at him.

"But why...?" He said, but Sonic cut across him.

"Don't you see. He's calling us out." He hissed. But Manic frowned. That made no sense.

"But what about The Treaty?" He spat, folding his arms.

Then it hit Sonic, hard. Extremely hard. Far harder then anything before.

So hard, that Sonic's feet gave way beneath him and he fell to the floor. He sat up, absolutely white, his hand over his mouth.

The Treaty!

Now it all made sense. Now he understood. Eggman was indeed calling them out.

"What Treaty?" Someone shouted at Sonic. It was Tails. He sounded very betrayed. He was storming away. Sonic somehow got up his feet and ran after him.

"It wasn't a Peace Treaty with Eggman!" He panted. "It was to end The Feud!" He spat.

Tails stopped and stared. They all did. Sonic sighed, He had to tell them, he had no choice.

"The Feud. The infamous fifty year long fight between Hedgehogs and Humans." Sonic shifted. But then someone cut across him. It was Silver, again.

"Or, The House of Phronshentico and the The House of Robotnik." He grinned. Sonic nodded. He continued.

"Believe me, by the time Eggman and I had come onto the scene, we'd both had had enough. They had been too many losses on both sides." He said, gritting his teeth. He was still in a lot of pain.

Tails frowned. He'd heard of The Feud, but didn't know any details.

"But what started the fight?" He asked, curiously. Sonic sighed.

"It wasn't what." He paused, turning around to face Shadow. "But who!" He sighed. The black Hedgehog exploded, getting incredibly aggressive, forcing Sonic to defend himself.

"Easy, Shadow." He panted. "You didn't directly start the fight, your innocent in all of this. It was your creation itself that started it." He said, shaking.

Shadow stopped. The word 'innocent' completely broke his temper.

"What do you mean?" He hissed, very coldly. Sonic sighed.

"There is a good chance that Gerald never mentioned in any of his diarys what I about to tell you. It is not the Robotnik way. You were not the first Hedgehog on the Ark. My great-grandfather Sir Charles Hedgehog was." He paused. Shadow stood back, disbelieving, but Sonic continued.

"As one of the best inventors of his day, he was commission by Gerald to help in the construction of the Ark. He and Gerald had become great friends and he stayed on the Ark, even after it's completion, and got to know Maria. Finding out that she was sick, he tried everything he could to help but to no avail. When he'd heard that Gerald was planning on creating you as a cure for Maria, my great-grandfather went mad. He said that Gerald had no right to mess with nature and that it was morally wrong." He heaved. He began pacing, still in pain, anger was welling up inside of him. He looked at Shadow.

"Well, my great-grandfather was wrong." He spat. "You have every right to live, just as much as anyone else here." Sonic was panting but Shadow raised an eyebrow. But the Blue Blur went on. "But it gets worse." He sighed. "The resulting argument was fierce, and my great-grandfather walks out on Gerald, and when he'd heard that Gerald had gone ahead and created you anyway." He heaved, gasping. "It was he who told GUN about you." He cried, hanging his head in shame.

Shadow was stunned. It was GUN storming the Ark that was the cause of Maria's death. A death that Shadow famously took incredibly badly. He would have exploded at the Blue Blur but he knew better. You can't blame an ancestor's crimes on the descendant's, its not fair. Just like you can't blame the creator's crimes on the creation. Shadow knew this only too well. But Sonic was in tears.

"I am so sorry!" He said, he knew what this meant to Shadow.

"It's not your fault." He hissed. Then he himself sighed. "I take it then that Gerald knew it was your great-grandfather?" He asked, curiously. Sonic nodded.

"Thus The Feud was spawned. Fifty years, four generations of Phronshentico (Charles, Maurice, Jules and us). Though Maurice didn't really do much, he just really hid and had kids." He said. "And three generations of Robotnik. (Gerard, Julian and Eggman)." He sighed. But Silver came over and joined in the conversation.

"But that wasn't the worse of it was it." He said. "I've heard about The Feud and how thousands were killed because of it." He questioned. Shadow stared, he knew nothing of this. Sonic was very ashamed. He nodded.

"That was when The Feud was truly at its worse. Peaking between Julian Robotnik and Jules Phronshentico." He said. Shadow looked up.

"Ah." He said, curious. "Eggman's father and..." He added letting the sentence hang. He didn't know the other person.

"Dad!" Both Sonic and Manic said together. Sonic was in tears but Manic's anger welled up and he took over from his brother. Shadow was very surprised.

"Believe me, we've completely disowned him for what he did." He spat. "Those two were so hell bent on destroying each other that they just didn't care. They fought anywhere and everywhere and as a result, over a quarter of a million people got killed in the crossfire." He paused. There was absolute horror from everyone. Manic was heaving with the anger.

"Including Mom!" He spat finally. Sonic looked up.

"Manic?" He pleaded. But Manic whirled round.

"No, Sonic. I'm gonna tell them. It's about time the truth came out." He spat and then he sighed.

"Mom never did anything except love Dad. Don't know why though. He didn't deserve her. I remember you telling me the story." He said to Sonic. "I wouldn't have remembered, I was only newborn at the time, but Bro was two years old and remembered everything." He said and was about to continue but Sonic cut across. It was better if he told the story. He sighed.

"We had a little house in a village, very discrete, nothing special. Not what you would expect from someone as famous as Dad but to Mom, Bernadette, it meant everything. She had been delighted to have had another baby and had only just brought you home from the hospital. She had been expecting a visit from Lisa and Isabelle Robotnik, who were coming to see the new baby." Sonic said, but Shadow cut across him.

"Who?" He spat. He thought he knew all of the Robotniks. Sonic smiled.

"Eggman's wife and daughter." He smirked. There were gasped from around the listeners. But Sonic giggled.

"Eggman was a good man. Once. When he graduated with a Doctoratein Robotics. He wasn't interested in following his father footsteps into The Feud so he became a Doctor of Prostheticsat Robotropolis General Hospital. It was where he met his wife who was a nurse, and where they'd met Mom." Sonic shrugged. His friends were finding this information difficult to believe, but it struck a cord with Shadow.

"But something happened to them. Didn't it?" He spat. "The wife and daughter?" He asked. Sonic nodded.

"In a series of events that no one could have foreseen." He sighed. "It all started then our village and ultimately our house was attacked by Julian Robotnik. He'd found us. Desperately trying to defend his family, Dad when out to him, and I never saw him again." He gulped, tears down his face. "Our house was on fire, and falling all around us. There was no way out, except for only small gap in the window. Mom threw me out of it, and then passed me the baby." Indicating Manic. "And told me to run like the wind and never look back." He snuffed. "So I did. I remember the house exploding behind me, taking her with it, but I ran and ran until I ended up in the middle of a big city." He said, but got cut across.

"Robotropolis!" It was Charlie. "Which was where I found you." He stammered. Sonic nodded.

"Yes, but despite Dad's transgressions, he was very popular amongst the Sapient community, who vowed vengeanceagainst the House of Robotnik for his death." He said but got cut across again by Shadow swearing very loudly.

"They got the wrong Robotnik, didn't they?" He spat. Sonic again nodded.

"They found a house belonging to a Robotnik and stormed it. A mob of Sapients attacked it, flames engulfing the entire building. Lisa and Isabelle were inside. They were burned to death." He exclaimed. But Shadow sighed thinking.

"Thus Eggman's grief changes him forever from a good man to an evil one." He said. "I thought there was an air of familiarity in him with my own grief. His utter hatred of all Sapients." He sighed, looking up from his thoughts. "And thats why you signed the Treaty. With the lose of your parents on one side and Eggman's wife and daughter on the other, enough was enough." He spat. Sonic sighed.

"Yes." He said. "The Treaty was designed to end The Feud. Neither of us ever wanted any part of it. So we agreed, including Manic, that any fights that happened between us, were strictly between us. Well away from any villages or cities." He was panting. But Shadow smirked.

"I'm guessing that also meant no friends either." He hissed. Shadow had nailed it, the reason why he'd been hit so hard before with the mention of the Treaty before. Sonic gulped and nodded.

"I tried to tell them." He defended. "But they kept following me." Indicating Tails and Knuckles. "Constantly helping me with the fights." He was panting. Shadow's smirked broadened.

"You broke the Treaty." He hissed, very coldly.

There was absolute outrage.

Manic, Tails and Knuckles went for Shadow in Sonic's defense, forcing the Blue Blur to use some serious Magic to keep a fight from breaking out. They had been there for several hours now and Sonic knew that they had to decide on a plan and move. This safe haven would remain safe for much longer. The crowd of Sapients would find them soon. He was angry, but with that second use of Magic, he was now in more pain then ever and a matter of minutes from passing out.

"Look." He spat, visibly shaking having finally settling everybody. "Regardless of whether I did or didn't break the Treaty, Eggman thinks I did. But he can't take me and Manic on directly, we're just too powerful, so..." He said, gasping for air, but Tails finished the sentence for it.

"So he's turning Mobius against you." He said. He looked out on to the plains. "But what about the Army?" The mass of robots were almost on top of them. Manic stepped up.

"I've got them." He smirked. "They won't get through me." He hissed. But then Sonic had collapsedto the ground. He heaved.

"And that's the point." He spat. "I'm on my knees with the Magic and can't stay here. Manic is the only one here who can defeat that Army. It's to split us up. I got to admit, it's ingenious." He stammered.

Everyone now looked extremely worried. Having the brothers split up was not wise at the moment but they didn't have a choice. Sonic was right and he knew it.

"Look." He said to everyone, gasping for air. "Flee, get out of here. Hide. Lie low until all this is over." He turned to the black Hedgehog. "Shadow, please can you take Silver to the Ark, I don't want either of you being accused of something you didn't do." Shadow frowned but eventually agreed. He didn't fancy being accused of Chaos Sorcery again, but he wasn't enthusiastic about taking a very excited Silver to the Ark, either. He had never been before and had always wanted to go. But he looked at Sonic.

"But what about you?" He asked. Sonic had no idea, he hadn't thought that far ahead. He knew that Manic would be alright. He was more then capable of defeating that Army and taking care of himself afterwards. Tails had a backup plan if ever his house got hit. Sonic was almost certain both he and Knuckles would head to a safe house. Amy and Big the Cat would go and stay with Vanilla, Cream's mother. Team Chaotix had several detective houses, one of which they could hold up it. Blaze would properly go with Silver to the Ark. Sonic had no idea where Rouge and Omega would hide, but with Rouge's underground contacts, he was certain they would find somewhere.

The darkness was creeping up on him. He was really struggling to stay awake. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, old friend. I've got you." A gentle voice said. It was a familiar voice, of someone who had done this before.

Time to go.

The pain and the tiredness got the better of Sonic, he closed his eyes and fell into blackness. He was down, again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – The Chi Bender**

Manic was extremely worried. He wasn't sure how much longer his brother would last. Thankfully, Sonic would recover but he couldn't stay here. The Army was marching on them fast. Manic watched at others leave, one by one. Only when he was sure that they were safe, especially his brother, did his attention get drawn towards them. It wasn't a particularly powerful Army, most of the robots were foot soldiers, with one to two kill hits, with a few tanks here and there. There was just a large quantity of them. Even Sonic, with just his Super-speed could defeat this Army alone, it wasn't difficult. Definitely a devision. But with the others gone, it was now down to Manic. Alone.

He moved down towards the edge of the cliff and crouched down. The breeze on this warm night, cause the stiff dreadlocks of his quills to move in front of his eyes. He focused on the job in hand and tried to think of the best strategy to taking out this Army as quickly as possible. But his mind kept wondering.

He sighed. He'd seen his brother struggle with being different over the last week but no one ever seemed to consider his predicament. He was more different then them all. The was the only one among them who had nothing to do with Chaos. He didn't wield it. Hell. He didn't even generate it.

The only one of his kind?

No.

Manic didn't believe that. There had to be others. It was simply a matter of Balance. It order for all of the Chaos energy in the world to be balanced it would more Chi, the energy generated by the very planet itself, then he could provide. Manic knew from what little knowledge of Chi he was born with, that Chi came in four different forms. Depending on which element you could bend. Air, Water, Fire and his, Earth. This meant that there were a minimum of three other Chi Benders. Wielding the other elements. He definitely knew they were out there, somewhere, he could almost feel them. Maybe, they didn't even know of the powers they processed. Manic only learned Chi bending through trail and error, throughout his entire life, with a brother supporting him the whole way. If the others had never done or had that, then they would never know.

But Manic was confused. Why him? Why was he chosen to be one of the four Chi Benders? And were there more then just the main four? Manic suspected not. He had no proof but he had a suspicion that there was once. Long before the creation of the Chaos Emeralds, Chi Benders and Chaos Creatures once lived in harmony, maybe even equaling in number. But then, and Manic could only guess, war, or tragedy, or disease, but the end result was the Chi Benders got wiped out. Gone.

But Mobius wouldn't allow it. It had to maintain the Balance. Without it, Chaos would collapse and all life on the planet would perish. In order to save itself, the Chi energy was preserved in four Benders born to Chaos families, and as one dies, another one is born to replace them.

Manic sighed. He was born to properly the most famous and most powerful of all Chaos families. Looking back to what he knew of his family history, it was pure coincidence. He was forever grateful. Without his powerful abilities to bend the Earth, Manic would have certainly have been killed by Eggman. To break his brother, Sonic. Eggman did indeed try and fail in this predicament. It was how Eggman learned of and then feared, his abilities.

As he looked down from the cliff, onto the Army below him, expanding out on the vast plains beneath him. Sonic was right, Eggman was calling them out. He couldn't take them in directly or together, so he was spliting them up. He'd then turn Mobius against them, taking them out individually. He also noticed the crowd which had finished attacking Tails' House, and had now swung round. They were now very close to him. They would be on top of him as soon as he'd defeated the Army.

Would he flee, fight or surrender to the crowd? If he surrendered, he would most likely be killed. If he fought, he might hurt someone and that wasn't the Phronshentico way. If he fled, he could lead them away from his brother, but was that cowardice? Right there and then, he didn't know which way to decide as he started his decent down the cliff towards the Army. With his ability to bend Metal as well as the Earth, the robots didn't stand a chance against his might. As he slide down the hill, he stamped the ground a created a wedge of rock, similar in shape and size to an Extreme gear and boarded it. Boarding down the cliffside, he increased his speed, but turning the solid rock, beneath his board, into fast flowing sand.

Only as he got closer to the Army, did he realise that Eggman wasn't here either. An Army without a leader. Manic wasn't expecting to see him but now he was really frustrated. Seriously, where was he? What was his agenda? For the first time ever, Manic now feared Eggman. Feared the unknown he was generating. He desperately wanted answers. He pointed his rock-shaped board towards the oncoming Army and charged. They sensed him and charged in return.

The resulting clash was epic. They was robot, crushed metal, and dust flying everywhere. Most of these robots only took one hit for Manic to kill but their shear number overwhelmed him. Time and again, robots either went flying or exploded into dust and still they kept coming. He ran and grabbed a nearby tank and threw at a group of foot soldiers who crumpled under it's mass. He threw rocks and boulders, he made and shunted walls, he created quicksand and sand dunes. Still they kept coming. Was their no end to them. He created rock prisons, wreaking balls. He pummeled, thwacked, and beat as many robots in to submission as possible. But soon he was beginning to tire. He was in the middle of a vast open plain. He had the power of the entire planet at his fingertips.

He had an idea. He was one of those completely crazy idea that Sonic would normally shouted at him for. But now he needed to contain this arm and destroy them fast. He could hear cat-calling from the crowd behind him. The crowd were here waiting for him. How far could his powers go? Manic had never pushed them. He'd always been warned against it. What if it went wrong? What if he destroyed the planet? That last case was extreme but very much possible and right now, Manic just didn't care. He was very angry. His temper raged. He wanted this Army gone. He landed firmly into the ground and with all his might pushed both his hands to the ground.

He felt the resulting shockwave resonated both outwards and downwards from where he stood. It went deep down into the bowels of the planet, and that was what Manic wanted. He concentrated on it and then pulled it towards the surface. The very ground itself began to raise beneath his feet. It surrounded him as the large quantities of rock exploded upwards. Feeling the shear power of the planet, he lifted his hands of the ground and with a strong gesture, cause the rock to rise higher and higher in a ring, around the Army who were all in close proximity to him. Still the rocks rose and many robots were getting caught in the rumble, until a brand new circular mountain range appeared out of nowhere in the vast open plain. The Army was trapped.

Manic's anger was getting worse and worse. He wasn't done yet. Still the mountains rose higher and higher, leaning into towards the centre, creating a giant Earth 'tent' around them. Realising that they were trapped, Eggman's robots began to panic and tried to flee. As the 'tent' closed in at the top, Manic and the Army were plunged into darkness. He smirked. He could feel the robots panicking around him. But he wanted them gone, completely. On his feet, with his hands in the air, he now violently thrust them downwards, creating a second shockwave downwards. He was feeling for something else in the bowels of the planet.

He found it and suddenly the ground began to violently shake. Rocks were falling everywhere, but Manic was not afraid. He didn't fear the planet. He raised his hands upwards and the shaking got worse. The temperature within the 'tent' began to raise so rapidly that some the rocks began to melt. But Manic barely felt it. The ground beneath him began to gave wave way and the heat became unbearable. But still the Hedgehog didn't stop. Raising his hands still higher, he pushed upwards until the ground beneath him gave way and the giant Earth 'tent' exploded with molten lava and magna, into the largest volcano ever recorded on Mobius.

Boom!

Manic was completely engulfed by the lava in the resulting explosion. Yet, it did...nothing. If he'd had been anything other then the planet's one and only Chi Earth Bender, it would have killed him instantly. But it felt as pleasant to him as water. Somehow he was able to survive perfectly fine in the heart of the volcano, unscathed. He was even able burrow down into it and through the molten rock as easily as swimming through water. He could have exploded out of the top, spinning and spectacularly landing in front of the crowd but he decided against that. He was wanting to be more subtle. He also seemed to be able to survive underground with little to no air almost indefinitely.

The Army, however, didn't fair well, and had melting instantly, with the eruption of the volcano. Defeated. He'd won.

Burrowing down into the planet, Manic was in complete darkness and seemed to instinctively know where he was going. He dived down through the volcano and then leveled off, heading back towards Dante's Ridge, where the crowd had gather. He now feared nothing, and was keen to hear what they had to say for themselves. He had his arms and hands out ahead of him. He kicked his feet like a dolphin and the solid hard rock seemed to instantly part for him, allowed him to pass, and them close up behind him. He quickly realised that he could travel faster below the ground them he could above it.

He smirked. He would love to give Sonic a race, half way around the planet. Sonic going around, him going through it. Who would be faster? He wanted to try, if they survived. Manic then pointed his burrowing towards the surface. He exploded out of the ground right at the top of Dante's Ridge. He'd burrowed right up the cliff. As he landed, he found himself...alone.

He looked around. Twilight was emerging all around him, as the night was coming to an end. He looked down and saw that he was surrounded by weapons and torches, just dropped on the ground, as the crowd had turned and...fled. Manic was extremely surprised. Expecting a confrontation and got an anticlimax. A large explosion behind him, told him the reason for his sudden isolation. He turned around. The volcano he'd created was still erupting, throwing molten rock and lava into the air, all over the plains and surrounding area.

The crowd had ran in fear of his power.

Manic gulped. He anger had ceased and was now facing the consequences his own powers. Did he fear his own abilities? He had no idea he was capable of such power or such destruction, especially when in full temper. Now that he knew what he could truly do, he had to take responsibility for them. He panicked. He didn't want to be feared, but what else had he just done. He did very much indeed have the entire planet at his fingertips. He sighed and gritted his teeth. Now with the ability to move at speed, underground, he wanted answers.

He didn't need to find Sonic. He knew where he was and for now, he was safe.

As Manic watched the sun rise over his newly formed volcano, he decided what he was going to do.

He wanted Eggman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Paths Intertwined**

Sonic was tossing and turning. He was having an nightmare. He could see his friends, screaming and crying. They were being attacked, captured, or knocked unconscious. He could see Tails and Knuckles being surrounded and taken down. Everyone at Vanilla's House being captured. Rouge and Omega in a massive fight but ultimately loosing. Team Chaotix being sunk up on. What was going on? The images in the nightmare were so clear, as if it happening for real. What if they were? Sonic was beginning to panic. He had to help, but he still feared for his own safety. He opened his eyes and sat up incredibly quickly, cold sweat running down his face, panting heavily. He shook himself.

'To hell with that!' he thought and immediately left. He was inside an office building in Robotropolis. He looked around, incredibly dazed. He was in darkness and vaguely recognised where he was but his mind was very much elsewhere. He had to leave. He heard a voice from behind him as he left. But he instinctively running straight down the stairs, and out into the night. Through the city he ran, left then right then left. Did he even know where he was going? He screeched to a halt near a television shop, which had accidentally left a few of its televisions on overnight, in the window. They were showing an image that immediately got Sonic's attention.

Eggman.

It was the first time Sonic had seen him in months. He seemed to be standing addressing the nation. Stood at a podium, like some kind of leader. With the sound turned down, he couldn't quite make out what was being said. But when a general picture of Hedgehogs appeared next to him, with a banned sign across it, and the crowd visibly cheering, Sonic realised that he was in serious trouble.

Whatever Eggman was up to, he was gaining support. Maybe, it was a subtle plan to turn the people of Mobius against all the Hedgehogs. Whatever it was, it was working. When a local group of people spotted him in the city and tried to corner him, he ran. He had to get out, he had no choice. Out into the countryside, he super-sped. What was Eggman up to? To turn Mobius against Hedgehog's was one thing, but he was a Robotnik, which was quite another. Sonic knew that was more going on here. A hidden agenda, but what? He went back to thinking about his nightmare. He cried at the images, but tried to concentrated on the background, trying to identify possible locations.

He screeched to a halt near a random village, not one he knew. What had caught his attention was a small crowd that had gathered in the centre of the village, torches lit, weapons raised. They were gathered around a speaker, who was stood on a box above them, about to make a statement. Sonic hid around the side of a house, out of sight, and listened in on the speaker. Maybe he'd get some answers.

He watched at the badger who raised his hands, to silence the rowdy crowd. He spoke loudly and clearly.

"We all know why your here tonight. You're here on your own time because you care about this village, and you want to know that I care about it as much as you do. We are here to protect our children from the Magic tyranny. This Hedgehog tyranny that has been plaguing our lands and even the great Ivo lost his own wife and child to the terrible evil."

Sonic stared, stunned.

'So thats what it told them!' He thought. Eggman's wife and daugther were not killed by Magic, they died in a fire. Caused by exactly this kind of crowd, and their weren't even any Hedgehogs there back then. He growled, but kept listening.

"We have to protect ourselves. Magic can not be allowed to exist." The badger continued.

Sonic gulped. There was a lot of aggression in that sentence. The badger growled.

"These Hedgehogs can not be allowed to use Magic against us." He shouted. The crowd cheered. "They have been hiding it from us for too long, Well, we're had enough. We are not going to stand for it anymore. Such powers must be contained and we must protect ourselves." He growled. There was more cheering and even more aggression. One of the crowd shouted.

"Kill the Hedgehogs!" He bellowed. Chanting followed. Sonic swore, going very white. Eggman had somehow managed to convince everyone that all Hedgehogs had Magic. Not just him and that they had been maliciously hiding him it for evil plots. Sonic was now very frightened. He'd never been so frightened in his life. If it was like that in every village, town and city. He and the others just didn't stand a chance. He could run, but now, he had nowhere to hide. To win, he'd always needed the people of Mobius on his side. Now they were against him. He had no idea how to rectify this. He backed away, but was spotted and was forced to move on, incredibly fast. He fled. As he ran, he felt incredibly lightheaded. He had been feeling like this ever since he left Robotropolis. But he shook it off, there other things on his mind.

Eggman had all of the evidence he needed to prove his case. The footage from the Grand Prix of Sonic's and Manic's escapades would have been enough, despite the fact that they saved everyone. But considering it was Sonic's own fault that were forced into that position. By loosing control, Hyper-Blasting and calling the Starship Troopers in the first place, Eggman had every right to use it.

As he ran from the village, he cried. He'd done this. He had reignited The Purge, and now his friends were going pay the price as a result. That was not going to happen. If anyone was going to die, it was him. He'd started it. He was the Sorcerer. He alone should perish. He friends had nothing to do with it. Not even his brother. Sonic's thoughts turned to Manic. He didn't even have Magic, heck, he didn't even wield Chaos. But the people of Mobius won't caring. It was different and therefore dangerous. Therefore Magic!

He growled. They couldn't be more wrong. Eggman had lied to them. Actually, he'd twisted the truth for his own gain, which was even more perilous. He had to find his friends and fast.

He thought back to his nightmare. It made for upsetting memories. He hated seeing his friends being captured and caged. But he tried to concentrate on the background again. There were near a forest or wooded area. Not very helpful. That could be anywhere. Among the screaming, he could hear noises of what sounded like a city in the background. Still unhelpful, there must half a dozen large cities on the planet. It did narrow it down. How many of them were near to a forest. Thankfully, Sonic had been to them all, and could only think of one that matched that description.

Central City.

He hated Central City. It was considered the dump of the entire planet. Drugs, violence, prostitution, brothels, all ran rife here. The term illegal didn't exist here. You could literally get absolutely anything you wanted here and he hated it. He'd only visited once, and once was enough. But it did leave him confused. Of all places, why there? He had no idea, as he swiftly turned and run full speed towards the city.

It wasn't a road he'd regularly trodden. He barely knew Central City or the area around it. The city's reputation alone was enough to put him well off.

It was night by the time Sonic arrived, and he heard a huge amount of commotion in the forest nearby. Sonic slowly crept through the trees, quite slowly, making a little noise as possible. He heard a large amount of noise from a clearing near the centre. A crowd were incredibly rowdy and round the edge of the clearing, there were cages, just like in the Robotropolis Underground. Staying out of sight, he looked through the cages, he recognised his friends. He was right. Tails, Rouge, Charmy, Espio, Big the Cat were there. He was relieved they were alright, but where were the others? But then he recognised another person, also in cages, that made him immediately call for backup. Someone he'd only recently met. Someone highly trusted by...his brother.

It was the Lion, Cyrus. Sonic needed help. Now!

{MANIC!}

Manic was devouring through Eggman's territory. Destroying robot after robot, Base after Base, in the search for that revolting human. He was getting more and more frustrated, unable to find his quarry. For hours and hours he searched, until...he heard it.

A voice.

Over the ether, calling his name. He screeched to a halt, panting. Very confused and worried. The voice was extremely distance and yet, very loud. It sounded panicked and incredibly urgent. A voice that Manic could never ignore, ever, the only voice who could speak to him like that.

Sonic!

His brother was calling him, out of shear desperation. Sonic had never done that before, which meant he needed him. But where? He couldn't pinpoint his brother's location. He could be anywhere. This was the first time he'd heard Sonic over the ether and not immediately seen him.

Manic knew that Sonic's powers were growing fast. But he needed something more.

'C'mon, bro!' He thought. 'Where are you?' He asked, trying to send a very strong confused emotion back down the line, in an attempt to try and ask for his location.

{Manic!}

He heard Sonic call again, but no further forwards as to location. He sent another strong emotion, desperately trying to ask where he was.

Finally it worked. He got an answer.

{Central City!}

Whoa!

Sonic was calling from the other side of the planet. To be able to Magically project his voice over such a vast distance was seriously impressive. But it worried Manic still further. The more Sonic used his Chaos Sorcery, the more it was killing him. But Silver was right, it was just too powerful and too controlling for him not to use. Best to spend as much time with his brother as possible while he was still around.

He looked straight down where he stood. He was both exhilarated and very frightened as what he was about to do. Test his Chi Earth Bending skills to the limit and burrow straight through the planet. It was fast then going round. He wasn't his brother.

He stamped the ground. A hole opened up in the Earth ahead of him. He ran for it, and taking a deep breath, dived into it. Kicking his feet, hard, he burrowed straight down into the planet. The planet accommodated his every move, allowing for him to pass. Manic had to work with the planet, not against it. He felt the temperature rise, as he got deeper and deeper. Yet it didn't burn him. Through the planet's crust, he burrowed, and into the mantle. Burrowing though the molten rock, was like swimming through thick treacle, and was extremely tiring. It seemed to last forever, as he forced himself forwards.

Despite the fact that the heat didn't really harm him. He could really feel it now. All of a sudden, the burrowing got easier and it actually turned into swimming, as he reached the liquid inner core. Overwhelmed with the thrill of it all, he surged forwards, continuing straight down until he hit something extremely hard. Almost knocking himself out. He stopped, extremely dizzy, treading the liquid inner core, until he got his senses back. He could barely see through the liquid rock, but he could make out ahead of him, something glowing white hot and solid. The inner core. Made of iron-nickel alloy and some other elements, there was no way Manic was burrowing through that. However, he could have forced his way through with his ability to bend metal, but what untold damage would that done? Up until now, the planet had been repairing itself after Manic burrowing, the inner core might be too much.

He decided to go round. Now he seriously had to make sure he didn't loose his bearings. Everything looked the same down here. How would he know going around the inner core, where the half way point was? Looking left and right, he had no way of knowing. Still treading the liquid of the outer core, he slapped his hand into his fist out of shear frustrated, and felt a shockwave explode from him. Surprised, he watched it expand out from him. To his total amazement, the shockwave bounced back to him, giving him an image. He was there for a split second, but Manic understood it instantly.

Sonar, but with seismic shockwaves instead of sound. If Manic could create a seismic shockwave large enough, he could potentially seen the entire planet from exactly were he was. But what was big enough to do that? Then he saw it next to him. The solid inner core. It he hit it hard, enough. (Not too hard, he didn't want to shatter it.) He could create the shockwaves he needed. He faced the inner core, closed his fist and punched It. It vibrated, creating shockwaves out in all directions. They travelled up through the mantel and to the planet crust, where they bounced back and hit Manic. They gave him a perfect picture of the entire planet. He couldn't make out specific details but could see populated areas. Highly populated area. Cities, and there was one directly the other side of the inner core.

Central City!

It had to be. From here, there was no way of knowing which city was which, that he would have to learn. But at least he now had some bearings.

He began burrowing. Around the inner core, and back into the mantel. The thick treacle-like mantel made it hard going. Manic hoped this would be easier next time. With experience, now, it would be, and into the crust. He knew the city was now directly above him. But Manic decided that better not emerge in the middle of the city, as he could cause serious alarm. He flattened out and move through the ground, towards the edge of the city, before heading back towards the surface.

The rock and Earth all around him were shaking with his movements, but he didn't care. With one last swift kick of his feet, he exploded out of the Earth and into the air. He saw the ground and landed perfectly on his feet.

The he felt it.

Before Manic could even digest where he was, he felt something, cold, hard and metallic thwacked him on the back of head. It wasn't excessively hard, but it was by someone who had intimate knowledge of Hedgehog anatomy. He immediately felt extremely dizzy and crashed to the ground, his head spinning, before passing out cold.

He was down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Curveball**

Sonic had felt the earthquakes that signified his brother's arrival. Up until now he'd stayed out of sight. But by doing so, he had no idea what was going on in the centre of the clearing. He saw Manic explode out in the middle of the clearing. He instinctively ran out there, shouting, when he got knocked out, amidst the screaming.

"Don't move, Hedgehog!" An extremely cold voice rang out, so cold that it immediately silenced both the crowd and the prisoners in the cages. He stood over Manic with a fully loaded gun to his forehead, with a extremely evil but emotionless look on his face. The face of a killer.

Shadow!

The mighty black Hedgehog was standing proud over Manic. He'd knocked him out and now he was going to blow his brains out. Sonic was stunned and now extremely fearful for his bother's life. He stayed put, and overheard someone from behind him from one of the cages, shout about how Shadow had double-crossed them. Now in the centre of the clearing, he looked around. All of his friends that had any significant powers were all on ground, apparently lifeless. Knuckles, Vector, Blaze and Silver. Sonic had no idea if they were alive or dead, and had no time to check. Shadow was staring at him, and Sonic thought he saw a split microsecond frown of confusion on him before it rapidly disappeared. He was about to enquire when someone else got his attention.

An equally ice cold voice spoke from behind him, that immediately changed everything.

"Thank you." He hissed. "You have done well!" He leered. Sonic immediately recognised the voice and turned around.

It was Eggman. He was sat on the ground, in his Egg Mobile, a large metallic flying pod, that he travels everywhere in. He was looking extremely pleased, his egg-shaped body lounging back in its red, black and yellow clothing, his pince-nez sunglasses on his large red nose gleaming and his large moustache curled. He stroked it.

Still extremely stunned, Sonic was not paying attention to behind him, when Shadow ran up and grabbed him. Straight into an arm lock, forcing him to his knees, a gun to his chin. Sonic desperately tried to fight him off, but realised that it was no use against Shadow's Chaos Strength. Only now did Sonic finally realise how physically strong his black rival really was. He swore at him, throwing several extremely strong expletive deleted at him. Shadow smirked, taking them completely as a compliment.

He immediately locked down any resistance from Sonic and turns to Eggman.

"I am a Hedgehog of my word." He spat, unimpressed that Eggman was even considering anything otherwise.

Shadow.

Sonic growled. He should have seen it. To declare war on all Hedgehogs was not that straightforwards. You had to take into account, arguably, the strongest of them. The most powerful of them. The most cunning of them and by far, the most evil. Sonic knew from his own experience that Shadow was not easy to take down. In fact, it was impossible, with him being an immortal. He looked back at Shadow, still seeing that cold emotionless look, still unable to read him. Which was extremely unusual. Sonic had always been able to read Shadow for years. In fact, he was the only person who could. He completely and utterly believed that Shadow's loyalties were with him and his friends, not Eggman. He very much wondered, what the human had offered to make his black counterpart switch sides. That is, assuming he'd ever switched in the first place, considering that in the beginning, Shadow used to work Eggman.

A spy, possibly.

Sonic shook himself.

No!

He never believed that for a minute. He did switch sides, Sonic very distinctly remembered, but considering how painfully Shadow was now holding him, he was beginning to wonder. Eggman laughed.

"I've finally got you, Hedgehog!" He spat, so coldly, that it silenced the chattering crowd.

The entire clearing was surrounded by people, all brandishing various weapons and clubs, all eager to the end of Sonic and his kind. They were now chanting for Eggman. He raised his hand. He quietened them.

"Interesting that it took one of your own, to finally take you out." He hissed. Sonic spat at Eggman, Shadow's betrayal ran extremely deep. Now Sonic understood, why Capital City. The reason for his one singular visit last time was to drag Shadow's rear end out of it, for a mission. But that was years ago and he guessed that Capital City was now one of Shadow's favourite haunts. He looked at the human.

"What?" He growled. "As a friend or a Hedgehog?" He hissed and felt Shadow's grip strengthened, but was still emotionless. Eggman smirked.

"Both!" He hissed. "I couldn't take you down directly, your just too..." He swore. "Powerful!" He added. Sonic smirked, seeing Eggman this frustrated was always fun to watch. He glared at the Blue Blur.

"I needed someone on the inside." He leering, smirking evilly. But Sonic was confused.

"But why?" He asked, hastily. He genuinely wanted to know. Anger swelled up inside Eggman.

"You broke the Treaty!" He spat. "That Treaty cost me hell to put together and you broke it, like you didn't care, just like your father." He leered. Sonic's own anger flared, fighting against Shadow's grip.

"I am NOT my father!" He shouted, incredibly insulted. Eggman folded his arm and spat back.

"Well, I am not my father either!" He sighed. "I could have destroyed this planet, looking for you, just like him, but that wouldn't have achieved anything. Then I realised that the people could here could be very forgiving if you gave them a reason. It seems like this planet was very much ready for new leader." He hissed, smirking again.

Sonic stared. World domination, not by physical means but political. It was genius, and something no one would have expected. But there was one major stumbling block.

Sonic.

Eggman could couldn't achieve his plan of political domination with the Blue Blur still alive. With the last Chaos Sorcerer gone, he could finally prove to the people of Mobius that he was a man of his word and to be believed. To be the person who finally rid the planet of the Magic that had plagued it for so long. To have peace reign once and for all. Sonic growled. A peace very much in Eggman's control.

Sonic had no intention of going down without a fight, and his anger flared still further under Shadow grip. Sonic knew that it if his anger flared enough, he could potentially break free of him, hence why he didn't hold back. Eggman saw this as well, and hastily moved on.

"Shadow!" He spat. "Kill him!" He leered, extremely coldly. The black hedgehog looked up from his quarry, and gave an extremely cold smirk. He grabbed Sonic by the throat and put a gun to his head. Shadow seemed to flinch but Sonic was panicking. He had good reason too. Shadow was a killer, a cold-hearted, cold-blooded killer. He was a professional assassin, an expert, with a licence to kill. He very much wasn't afraid to use it. His eyes glazed over as his killer instincts kicked in as he loomed over Sonic. The Blue Blur had seen him kill before and very much wished to never be on the other end of gun for real. Yes, he'd played dodge bullet with the black hedgehog loads of time in the past, and it reminded Sonic of something.

"Shadow, please!" He gasps for air. "Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" He pleaded.

The black hedgehog faulted for barely a microsecond, but then he threw Sonic to the ground, between himself and Eggman. Sonic instantly got to his feet, Eggman directly behind him. Shadow growled.

"Don't move, Hedgehog!" He said again, coldly.

The two Hedgehogs stared at each other, Shadow's gun, pointing to the floor. His eyes were still emotionless. Sonic could hear Eggman evil laugher from behind him, cheering from the crowd, crying from the cages. But he ignored all of it. Shadow's eyes were captivating him. He just couldn't read them and it was blowing him away. He knew Shadow, there was more going on here. He'd been trying to figure it out ever since his arrival into the clearing.

'Come on. Shadow.' He thought. 'Give me something! Anything!' He pleaded. He continued to stared deep into those eyes, when for a moment, time seemed to stand still.

Then he saw it.

It was there, for only one millionth of the nanosecond. It happened so fast, that no one else would have seen it. Except someone with the power and more specifically, the Super-speed to match mighty black Hedgehog himself.

A sparkle.

It was absolutely tiny, only present in one eye and it persuaded Sonic to fight every instinct he had to move. Shadow concentrated, gritted his teeth and ran forwards. He raised his gun, incredibly quickly and fired.

Bang!

The sound was deafening, but Sonic wasn't concentrating on that. It looked liked to everyone watching that Shadow had just simply raise his gun and fired. But to the Blue Blur, it was different. With his powers of Super-speed, anything high speed appears slowed down, and that included Shadow himself. He didn't fire the gun when it was motionless, he was moving it very fast from right to left, holding it sideways. It was in his right hand, when he fired it, while he was quickly moving forwards. He watched the bullet fly towards him, in slow motion, still fighting every instinct to move. Normally the bullet would have hit him, but he noticed the bullet had a very distinctive spin on it.

It was a spin he'd never seen before on a bullet. A slightly slower then normal clockwise spin that seemed to send the bullet curving towards Sonic's left shoulder. Keeping as still as he could, he watched the bullet get closer and closer, desperately trying not to panic. He felt it brush past the fur on his cheek, feeling the breeze from it. He closed his eyes. The bullet then curved back round and hit, directly on target.

Suddenly, he heard a single, extremely short, sharp cry from directly behind him, causing Sonic to whirl around. Opening his eyes, he saw Eggman slouched back in his Egg Mobile, completely lifeless, a black and red bullet hole in his forehead, right between the eyes. A perfect hit.

He was dead.

Sonic swore very loudly.

A mixture of emotions completely overwhelmed him, panic, relief, amazement, and shear disbelieve, at what Shadow had just done. To shoot at Sonic, but hit Eggman, directly behind him. It took some serious skill. Shadow was an incredible marksman. Potentially, the best in the world. Silence filled the entire clearing, as everyone desperately tried to process what had just happened. Sonic looked back at Shadow. He was extremely pleased with himself, the emotionless gone from his eyes.

"Got him!" He said, smugly, smirking valiantly.

Sonic was incredibly relieved. He was panting, seriously out of breath from the emotional overload. Shadow was on his side. He always had been. Always will be. His quarry had been Eggman, not him. How could he have ever doubted him? He walked up the black hedgehog, rubbing his face, running his fingers through his quills on his head.

"You had me there for a minute." He admitted. Shadow huffed but he curled his lip.

"I think you'll find it was longer then a minute." He hissed, quietly into Sonic's ear. But Sonic was still heaving.

"You curved the ball!" He gasped, still trying to process it all. Sonic didn't even think that that was even possible. It definitely defied the laws of physics. Shadow smirk broadened. Oh, yes, and now he was incredibly full of himself about it. Sonic had got his signal. A signal that only a fellow speedster could have seen. Sonic looked around at his friends, especially those still lying on the ground.

"But what about them?" He asked the black Hedgehog. But Shadow brushed him off.

"Sleeping draughts." He shrugged. "They will be fine." He added. Sonic sighed, again relieved. Looking around, it looked like Shadow had fooled absolutely everyone, not just him. Then he heard grumbling from the far end of the clearing. His brother was coming too. He slowing got to his feet, rubbing his head. It was throbbing. It didn't take him long to figure out who hit him. He saw Shadow and immediately went for him.

Sonic instantly moved between them to major objections from Manic. Even after what Shadow had just done, he still had Sonic's loyalty, and was very taken aback by it. As far as Sonic was concerned, he was still on his side, and that was good enough for him. He stood there rigid, refusing to budge.

"Move!" Manic spat. But Sonic stood his ground.

"No!" He growled. "Shadow wasn't out to kill me, he was out to kill Eggman. It was a double-bluff." He panted. Shadow nodded in agreement from behind him. "Look!" Sonic added, pointing to the human, who was still lying where he fell.

Manic stopped and stared, gobsmacked. He was very frightened. He'd never seen anyone dead before and to learn that Shadow had just killed, was overwhelming to him. Sonic sighed, he'd seen Shadow kill way too many times before. It didn't bother him, anymore. He tried to reassure his brother.

"Sorry about the thwack to the back of head." He said and then turned to Shadow. "I'm guessing that Eggman had to believe you." He asked. Shadow hissed, spat and shuddered.

"In order to get close enough to kill him, Eggman had to completely believe." He hissed, coldly. "You have no idea of the trials, hoops and contests be made me jump through to prove my loyalty." He growled. It sounded incredibly grotesque and there was one thing for certain, he was never doing it again.

The crowd around them was getting restless. Many were still reeling from the fact that Shadow had just actually killed. Many had never seen someone die before. The shock of what had happened was now sinking in and the were not happy. Suddenly, the three Hedgehogs found themselves surrounded. Eggman may have been dead, but they still wanted blood. The anti-Magic, anti-Hedgehog campaign was still in full swing. They braced themselves for a fight, when suddenly someone from the back, tried desperately to call a halt. He was a wolf, obviously working for the Authorities, from the uniform he was wearing. He was waving his hands and shouting, trying to get everyones attention.

But he failed. The crowd was just too rowdy. Sonic could still hear crying coming from the cages. The noise was deafening, but not as much as what happened next.

Bang!

The second gunshot ricocheted all around the clearing, to much screaming and panic. Shadow had spotted the wolf, had pointed his gun into the air and fired. He was smirking. The bullet whined harmlessly into the sky. Sonic who had no idea it was coming, and had jumped a absolute mile. He rounded on Shadow, panting.

"Please!" He gasped. "Don't do that!" He shouted, going absolutely mad. Shadow's smirk broadened. He found Sonic reaction's incredibly amusing. He then suddenly walked forward, past Sonic, towards the crowd, and put his foot down. They very quickly silenced. He was now very much in command. Everyone was watching him. Everyone now feared him. Even Manic, who was shaking. Everyone except Sonic.

It was simple. He knew Shadow. After years of cooperation, he knew him and could now read him. No more emotionless nonsense. Shadow very rarely spoke with his mouth, but said everything you needed to know with his eyes. Through a range of emotions, gestures and looks. Sonic had memorised them all over the years. He quickly learned from him, with a simple look, that he'd fired the gun and silenced the crowd for a reason. He looked around. Sonic knew that Shadow never did anything without a reason, and quickly spotted the wolf. He was extremely frightened of Shadow. With a quick glance to Shadow and a responding nod, Sonic invited the wolf towards them. Shadow had just given Sonic permission to do the talking for him. He often did that, as it took the emphasis off of him.

The wolf nervously approached them and it was only with Sonic's reassurance that Shadow wasn't going to hurt him, did he finally speak.

"We need your help!" He panted. More specifically the Authorities needed the Hedgehog's help. There was murmurings from all around the clearing.

Shadow scoffed, immediately overruling Sonic.

"You declare war on us, and now you want us to help you." He hissed. "No!" He spat. He folded his arms. It was said so coldly that neither of the two brothers argued. All three Hedgehogs stood their ground, united. His eyes narrowed. "Call a truce, and we'll consider it!" He leered. Silence followed.

The wolf went white.

"I can't do that." He panicked. "I don't have the authority." He argued. Shadow walked forwards and nearly grabbed the wolf. He growled.

"Well, find someone who does." He hissed, incredibly coldly. Gulping, the wolf promptly disappeared to find a phone. The Hedgehogs all looked at each other. Was this really an opportunity to end the war? To call a truce? Would the Authorities agree? What was so desperate that they would ask for their help? It was a lot of questions and within minutes the wolf was back. He was reeling, severely angry.

"My superiors have reluctantly agreed. You have your dam truce." He spat. "This gathering is now illegal." He added. "Now help us!" He growled.

Sonic and Manic were very surprised they had agreed so quickly but satisfied, Shadow stood back, allowing the Blue Blur to take the lead. Sonic nodded.

"What's going on?" He asked. The wolf was panting.

"It the High-Speed Sonic Express!" He heaved. The wolf didn't need to explain further. Everyone had heard of it. It was the super-fast high-speed train, named after the Blue Blur himself. It ran from Robotropolis, half way around the planet to rolled his eyes, opening it was very embarrassing. But Manic pressed ahead.

"What about it?" He asked, eager to find out more. The wolf was still panting.

"It's runaway!" He panicked. "It's brakes have failed." He heaved. It explained everything. The huge sense of urgency, the sudden agreement to a truce. The wolf grabbed Sonic's hands. He flinched, again to Sonic's confusion. But there was no time to ask. The wolf hurried on.

"Please!" He begged. "It's full of people, and hurtling straight towards Robotropolis. If it hits, it will destroy the city, killing thousands." He panted. The wolf was not over-exaggerating. The super-fast high-speed train traveled well in excess of Mach One. If it hit the terminal station at Robotropolis, at that speed, the resulting explosion and fireball would completely devastate the city. The wolf gulped again, sweating profusely.

"Please!" He said, again, pleading at Sonic. "Your the only one on the entire planet fast enough to catch it." There was silence. Sonic now himself gulped. The wolf was absolutely desperate. The Authorities were desperate. But it wasn't the wolf who persuaded the Blue Blur to agree. It was Manic. He was really panicking, he had friends in Robotropolis and was eager to get moving. He stared at his brother. Catching the train was one thing, but stopping it was quite another. Sonic just didn't have the strength to do that. He stared at Manic, and then he had an idea.

"If I get you on that train, can you stop it?" he hastily asked. Manic grinned, with his powers of Metal Bending, yes.

It was decided. But Shadow growled at them.

"Go!" He spat, very loudly. Both the brothers stared at him. Sonic frowned.

"But what about you?" He asked. Shadow hissed. As far as he was concerned his job was done. Eggman was dead and he'd got his truce. He folded his arms.

"Don't worry about me!" He hissed. What happened to him next was not any of the Blue Blur's concern. He sighed. "And as to your friends, I'll deal with it." He smirked. Now Sonic really frowned. It was incredibly unusual for the black Hedgehog to be so accommodating. Shadow huffed, he gritted his teeth, frustrated at the sometimes very stubborn blue Hedgehog.

"Go!" He spat again, now sounding somewhat urgent. There was a pause and then he smirked, again.

"You have a train to catch!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Choices**

Sonic felt extremely guilty as he left the clearing. He was leaving behind one hell of a mess. He ran through the woods with Manic by his side. They were near Capital City, not the other side of the planet to Robotropolis, but still several thousand miles away. To run there was doable but nowhere near fast enough. In order to catch that train, he had to seriously outpace it. It traveled in excess of Mach One, he needed to go three to four times faster.

Time to fly.

As he ran, he curved away from Capital City, onto open grassland. He slowed down until he was just behind Manic. He was ready.

'Perfect!' He thought, and took an almighty leap into the air. Concentrating hard, in mid-air, he allowed the Chaos build inside of him, which seemed to be a lot easier then normal. He pushed it to his hands and feet. He heard the now familiar ka-ching as the rocket boasters in his hands and feet engaged. He rocketed up into the sky. He immediately curved back round towards the ground, and allowed his brother to climb onboard. He too flinched. Sonic was now really confused. Him as well? What was up with that?

But Manic grabbed his shoulders and immediately steered him forwards to go even faster. Now was definitely not the time. Like Shadow had said, they had a train to catch.

Staying fast and low, Sonic flew straight for Robotropolis. He sense of direction was superb and knew exactly where to go. Manic lowered himself onto his back, to help increase the speed. He felt him shiver. Sonic frowned but couldn't loose concentration on the task in hand. Faster and faster.

Mach One. They broke the Sound Barrier. But it wasn't enough. They needed more speed.

Mach Two. Still not enough. Sonic curved round towards Robotropolis. He still needed more.

Mach Three. He could hear Manic groaning from behind him. He was struggling to hang on with the speed. Soon they found the railway track for the high-speed train. Sonic quickly turned and followed it towards Robotropolis. The train was almost certainly ahead of them. He didn't have much time. Sonic was beginning to struggle, but he needed more speed.

Mach Four. He began to feel the resistance for the Hyper-Blast but now Sonic was really struggling to maintain the speed. It seemed that creating the Chaos was easy, but maintaining it, however, wasn't. This was extremely strange. He never been held back like this before especially when flying.

He gritted his teeth, concentrating hard, ahead of him. Pushing with all he had, he finally saw the pearly white high-speed train ahead of him. He heard screams aboard as it sped forwards out of control. They didn't have much time. Robotropolis was less then ten minutes away. They had to stop the train.

He dived down even lower to fly along side the train. He made a tremendous roar was he moved along side the train, causing all the passengers to look. They cheered, though many were surprised that he could fly. Either way, their saviour was here. This boosted Sonic's confidence, giving him strength to keep going. But he still had the very difficult task of getting Manic onto the train. To do this, it would mean Sonic flying less that a foot away from it. At these enormous speeds, it was extremely dangerous. If they collided, especially side on, then the incredible force of the impact would instantly kill Sonic and potentially derail the train. Killing everyone on board.

Sonic had to try, he had no choice. To risk his life to save them. But he was running out of strength. Severely struggling, his concentration was waining. He felt Manic kick him in the hips, he was ready. It was now or never.

Sonic was extremely frightened. He rushed forwards and moved along side the train. He had to swallow his fear to do this. He took a deep breath, and gritted his teeth.

Six feet away. Not close enough. He felt Manic lean on his back, towards the train. Closer. Sonic steered, twisting his body ever so slightly towards the train.

Four feet. Still not enough. Manic put his hand towards the train but missed. Sonic was swearing. But he was struggling.

'Come on!' He thought. 'Hold it together.' He gulped. He turned even closer.

Two feet. Manic reached out again. He could almost reach the pearly white train. He was almost there, Sonic could feel almost the relief.

Then Manic's eyes widened.

"Sonic!" He screamed. "BRIDGE!" He bellowed. Sonic had been concentrating so much on lining up with the train, that he hadn't noticed the solid steel through arch bridge, race towards them. He swore. The train loudly thundered over it, and Sonic was forced to pull up into a steep climb, to avoid hitting it. This pushed the acceleration forces to the limit. He screamed, both Hedgehog's did. As he climbed, his twisted up and over the bridge and flew back down the other side of train. Sonic panting out of shear panic.

They were minutes away from Robotropolis. They had to stop this train.

Now!

Sonic sped up along side the train, again. The fear of colliding with it was now completely over-ruled by the urgency of getting the job done. He had to get Manic on that train. Gritting his teeth, he swallowed his enormous fear and swung in towards the train. Flying with a few inches of it, for a matter of seconds. Manic had been watching him the entire time, and from his back, was ready to make the jump. Timing was everything. Sonic wasn't sure if he had the energy to do it again.

Sonic got closer, and closer, and then Manic jumped. Having his brother leap from him, caused Sonic to temporarily loose control of his flying but quickly steered away from the train as soon as Manic was gone. Flying up and away, he saw his brother land on the train and immediately slide backwards from the incredible speeds.

Manic swore. If he slide off the train, the impact on the ground would kill him. He immediately spread out his hand and his fingertips stuck to the metal like glue. He looked up to find his bearings and proceeded to move down the train towards the drivers cab like a spider. He moved as quickly as he could. Within minutes, he was looking down into the driver cab through the windscreen. The driver was panicking. He pointed ahead of him. Manic looked up. Robotropolis was on the horizon and moving towards them fast.

Time to stop this train!

He slapped his hands down on the roof of the train. Senting shockwaves through the metal. He was using his Chi to feel for the wheels and the brakes. Within seconds, he'd found them, and immediately forced them on, all of them, on every wheel. The entire train was thrown backwards. Manic only barely holding on himself. The train was slowing and fast, but Robotropolis was still moving towards them down the line. Fast, too fast. Manic put every ounce of strength he had into the brakes. He gritted his teeth. Utterly determined, he proceed to lock solid every wheel on the entire train, in an attempt to slow it faster. He screamed as it pushed his Chi Metal Bending skills to the limit.

Sonic was flying overhead. He was running on fumes, he hadn't got much left in the tank. He was still extremely confused as to why he was struggling so much. He saw Manic give everything he had into stopping the train, but as Robotropolis appeared before them, he realised that wasn't to be enough.

They were going to hit the terminal station.

Sonic raced ahead of the train, and full speed. After he gained some distance, he did a complete u-turn. He flew at full power back towards the train. He dived towards the track, flying no higher them four feet above them. Sonic knew that if he collided with the train, head on, with enough speed, his momentum would be enough to slow or even stop the train. The direction of the collision was critical here. Manic had done his bit, time for his turn. If he timed it perfectly, He could do it without destroying or derailing the train, if he hit it in exactly the right place.

He heard he name being screamed as he rushed towards the train, its large white cylindrical nose coming right at him. He'd done the calculations. He knew by doing this the train would be safe, but as for himself, he just didn't care.

He had given everything he had. He had nothing to loose. The impact would kill him, instantly. Dead. Better to die here saving lives rather then to drop dead a nobody or be executed.

The train came closer. Sonic took his aim. He'd made his choice.

'Good luck, Manic!' He thought and closed his eyes.

Three, two, one!

BANG!

Manic screamed as the train violently shook but stayed true to it rails. The incredible impact to the front of the train, slowed it so successfully that it gently rolled to a halt just outside of Robotropolis Terminal Station.

They had done it.

Manic was completely exhausted, but his eyes were streaming with tears. Desperate to get off the train, but all of his energy had suddenly left him and he just lay there on the roof, crying.

There was a huge amount of commotion. Robotropolis Terminal Station and the surrounding area had been evacuated. But many people saw what Sonic did. Some of them passengers, other locals living near the outskirts of the city, some emergency services. Panic reigned as people gathered round the front of the train, desperately trying to dig through the wreckage for the famous Blue Blur. As they searched, they found him...gone!

Manic couldn't believe it.

"What!" He spat and immediately, with an unknown spark of energy, climbed down from train and looked for him. A search party was sent out. They looked back down the tracks from the impact point, under the train itself and the surrounding area. There was no way Sonic would have survived that collision.

But the Blue Blur had just...vanished. Into thin air.

How was that possible? Hedgehog's don't just vanish.

Manic was declared a hero for saving the train, but as he cried, he knew it wasn't just him. As the clean up process began, questioned were asked as to why the brakes failed. An engineer was looking into it. There were disk brakes on all wheel-sets of the train, and they were all connected to a brake pipe containing pressured air. Normally, if there is any damage to the brake pipe, the brakes are automatically applied. Immediately stopping the train. But this was sabotage. The engineer found a large amount well placed bullets which seemed to have shot from outside, which had completely reversed the whole system and several bullet holes into the brake pipe itself had ensured complete failure.

Only an highly experienced marksman could have pulled this off. Manic could only think of one. He'd very recently found out about his skill as a marksman and even though Manic didn't know him that well, he was definitely skilled and cunning enough to do it. He growled, the ground rumbled with his anger.

Shadow!

Sonic was swimming in darkness. It was deadly quiet. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, but he didn't care. He was at complete peace. No more pain, no more exhaustion, no more anxiety. Nothing. But he was confused. This was not what he expected at the end. He wasn't expecting anything normal, after all, he was a powerful Chaos Sorcerer, but this was very different.

Through the darkness and the silence, he kept getting these feelings. A feeling that someone was with him. He felt their Chaos. It was only a small amount of Chaos so just someone normal. But Sonic kept getting the impression that they had been by his side ever since the beginning. Loyal to the very end. Sonic had fought with everything he had, he didn't want to let them down, whoever they were.

But he was sinking, further and further into darkness. His fighting did nothing.

He was dying.

Suddenly, he got a rush of Chaos. A feeling of extremely strong Chaos that could have only have come from a powerful Chaos-Sapient. A second person was there, but they didn't linger. Sonic's mind was very dizzy, extremely hazy. He knew that Chaos. Dam it, he knew it, but he just couldn't think. It was utterly unique to them, but as quickly as it arrived, it vanished.

He was alone.

As he drifted deeper and deeper into the darkness, his dizziness began to ease. Apparently suspended in mid-air, he felt himself beginning to break apart. Confused, he saw all of his Chaos powers leave his chest. Swirling all around him, they began separating out and split apart. Astonished, Sonic watched this happen, and yet there was no pain. It felt extremely strange as his powers formed two large balls of energy in front of him. One blue, the other silver.

Sonic knew exactly what they were. One was Super-Speed, the blue, the other Chaos Sorcery, the silver. He then remembered what Silver had said.

"Because one of your powers is Chaos Sorcery, you might, and it is an enormous might, have enough Magic within you, to choose, at the point of death, which one of the two powers you have to keep. You keep one, the other dies, hopefully, death dies with it and you survive!"

Sonic heaved. The grey Hedgehog was exactly right.

'Thank you, Silver.' He thought. His knowledge now had the power now to save his life.

Now he was at the point of death.

But it wasn't his own powers of Chaos Sorcery that was giving him this choice. It was the Powers-That-Be. They had decided that it was time for him to choose. Sonic frowned. But why?

Then his eyes widened.

The sacrifice.

He'd sacrificed his life to save that train, and now the Powers-That-Be were giving him an opportunity to save his own.

Sonic looked from one ball of Chaos powers to the other. Super-Speed or Chaos Sorcery. He bit his lip. Which way to choose? He loved them both in equal measure, despite the fact that they were so vastly different. But only one had the power to save him. He was sweating. He didn't have long, when a third option quickly became apparent to him. Death itself. If he couldn't choose, he would die. If he ran out of time, he would die.

He began to panic. Which way to go? He didn't know. What did he really want? He wanted to live but how? Did he want to save the world or change it?

Time to choose.

He sighed and relaxed. He closed his eyes. He was way overthinking this. This was choice for his heart, not his head. What did he truly want?

Still with his eyes closed, he held out his hand. He felt his heart, very specificity guide him to one of the balls of Chaos power. He didn't fight it.

He touched it. There an enormous explosion of extremely bright white light completely engulfed him.

Time's up!

Sonic opened his eyes and sat up incredibly quickly. Desperately gasping for air, panting heavily. Sweat was pouring down his face. Someone grabbed him. Their voice comforting him.

"Oh thank goodness, your awake!" It sounded relieved. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it!" It heaved.

Sonic frowned.

What?

His eyes were extremely blurry. But he looked around. He recognised that voice, he just couldn't remember at that very moment. Still very confused, he heard his name being called. The voice sounded concerned.

"Hey, it's me, Charlie. Your in my office. In Robotropolis. You've been here all week!"

He grinned. Charlie's office hadn't been evacuated because it was nowhere near the Terminal Station. So Charlie had stayed here with him. Sonic stared. So that was who he felt at the point of death. He looked around, they were alone. But who was the other person? He definitely felt the presence of someone else? His mind was spinning, trying to process it. When he realised something. Charlie had just said he'd been here all week!

What?

Sonic shook himself. That can't have been possible. As he eyes cleared, he saw the office for himself, and confirmed what Charlie had said when he both recognised him and it. But the Blue Blur was completely blown away, how could he have been here all week? He left here days ago? He asked Charlie. The chestnut Hedgehog hugged him.

"I don't know and I don't care, I just glad your safe. I saw you sacrifice yourself for that train on T.V. and yet you've been lying here the whole time. Somehow, you've managed to be in two places at once. When you vanished, your vitals here plummeted. I thought you were going to die on me." He sighed. Sonic gulped. He very nearly did die. Then he frowned. Wait! What did he mean by two places at once? Sonic was about to ask, but Charlie excitedly went on, cutting across him, completely distracting him.

"But you've just woke up, completely out of the blue, and you look perfectly fine." He grinned, looking at Sonic. He was stunned. Charlie giggled. "I take my hat off to you. You've got some serious power. I don't know of anyone else who could have survived that." He said, bowing to him. That impact should have been a guaranteed killer.

Sonic went white. He was still sweating heavily. Did he survive? Or was this a dream? Charlie hugged him again. He purred in absolute delight. Sonic hugged back. This certainly felt like he'd survived.

He closed his eyes.

He'd chosen wisely.

He sighed, finally happy.

All of sudden, Charlie jumped up.

"Hey!" He said. "I'd heard you'd called a truce, ended the stalemate?" He giggled. Sonic wasn't surprised he knew that. Charlie did work for the Authorities, after all. He nodded. The chestnut Hedgehog got to his feet and ran to his desk, from the row of chairs that Sonic had been lying on. He looked at Sonic.

"Stay there!" He panted, in absolute excitement. Confused, Sonic agreed and watched Charlie carefully.

He grabbed the phone and began making enquires. After several minutes and several dead ends, he finally found his quarry.

"Hello?" Charlie asked down the phone, and got incredibly excited, when someone answered, but Sonic couldn't hear the person at the other end. Charlie was jumping up and down. He continued talking down the phone.

"Hi, your are not going to believe this." He stammered. "It's Sonic, I've got him, he's here...He's alive!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – The Heart Of Gold**

The next few hours in Charlie's office was a complete blur for Sonic. He spent most of the time thinking, staring out of the window down at the now, darkening city below. It was sunset and the day was slowly becoming night.

His life was now changed forever. But was it for the better? It came down to one thing.

The Choice!

He was grateful that the choice he'd made was the correct one. He was alive because of it, but now he had to live with it. He felt very different. A very large part of his being was now missing. It was going to take some getting used to.

To say he'd survived was an understatement.

This was rebirth!

A new life now lay ahead of him, and he was desperate to do it better. He'd been given a second chance and was very much eager to right the so many wrongs of his past. Charlie had been constantly talking at him ever since he woken. But Sonic hadn't been listening, the large hole inside of him, kept distracting him. He only paid attention when the door flew open and Manic ran in.

His brother ran straight for him and threw his arms around him. But the large embrace was incredible short. Manic let go and immediately backed off, staring at Sonic. Charlie frowned, confused but Sonic knew why. The two brothers stared at each other. Manic began to cry, as Sonic stared back out of the window, folding his arms.

Now Charlie was really confused. What was going on?

"This is Sonic, isn't it?" He whispered to Manic, fearing an imposter.

Manic nodded. This was definitely his brother alright but he'd changed. Changed beyond anything he could imagine. He'd backed away because he'd immediately felt that change as soon as he'd embraced him. Manic may not have been able to wield Chaos, but he could feel it. The Chaos powers that Sonic had were completely and utterly unique him and they were now gone, forever. He was incredibly grateful this brother was alive but was the price-tag too high? He was struggling to believe it. He cried. But Charlie was still confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "If he's your brother, then why did you back off?" He frowned.

"He's changed!" He spat. Charlie was stunned.

"What!" He gasped. Sonic looked perfectly fine to him, no visible difference. He looked at Manic but the green Hedgehog was still upset.

"It's his Super-Speed!" He spat. Charlie shrugged.

"What about it?" He asked. It was what Sonic was famous for. But Manic was still reeling.

"It's gone!" He squealed.

Charlie's jaw dropped. Both of them were absolutely gutted that Sonic had made such a sacrifice. They began to have a go at him. But the Blue Blur was getting more and more frustrated. They were forgetting one major thing. His temper flared. He turned towards Manic. Immediately, the green Hedgehog was thrown up of his feet, across the room and pinned up again the wall. Sonic growled.

"I am NOT powerless!" He spat. In fact, it was very much the opposite. His eyes were no longer green. They were silver. The iris' shone with swirls of liquid metal, barely hinting at the incredible power that lay behind him. They glowed and the silvery hue that surrounded Manic told him how it was done.

Chaos Sorcery.

Magic!

Manic stared but Charlie backed away. Sonic's temper was still flaring but for the first time ever, he had complete control. Casting was ruthlessly easy and his powers were growing exponentially, and yet, they never overwhelmed him. He didn't even need to raise his hands to throw Manic across the room, his eyes did it alone. But Sonic was struggling to maintain he temper. But he couldn't be angry at his brother forever. Walking towards him, Sonic finally released Manic and he fell to the floor.

He got to his feet, still staring at his brother. He was absolutely stunned at Sonic's shear power. The ability to threw him off his feet, was not easy and yet his brother did it as easily as blinking. But how? Then he remembered what was said.

"The Choice!" He gasped. Sonic turned away, he didn't answer. In fact, he walked back to the window. He stared out of it again. Charlie was a stunned as Manic, but he was also confused.

"What choice?" He asked. Sonic didn't answer, he was still getting to grips with how easy it was to cast Magic and yet still remain in complete control. His brother answered for him.

"It was something a friend said." He sighed and turned to Charlie. "All powerful Chaos-Sapients are born with only one Chaos power, it is all the body can handle. Sonic had born with two, which is way too much. He said that at the point of death, he'd have to choose between them." He explained. The impact with the train, the disappearance, it all made sense. Charlie gulped, he looked at Sonic.

"And you choose Magic!" He spat. Sonic growled. He faced them. He'd had enough of being ridiculed over this.

"It was my choice to make!" He hissed and then he sighed. "Actually, it was my heart who made it. It wanted the change. I was done with the Super-Speed, time to move on." He spat. But thinking about it. Did he regret his choice? Considering that Super-Speed was his life, potentially very much, but he was also incredibly desperate to explore the new and exciting potentials that the Chaos Sorcery offered. That's why he made his or more specifically, his heart made that decision. He turned back to the window again. It was dark outside and the street lights lit up the entire area. Sonic knew Robotropolis. He'd grown up here, and noticed the Museum way off into the distance. It reminded him of something, which to be honest, he'd completely forgotten about until now. He sighed again, still staring out of the window.

"Yes." He said "It is indeed time to move on." He paused, turning to Manic. "Which means we need to finish what you started!" He hissed. Manic frowned, and moved beside Sonic. He pointed out of the window.

"What?" Manic frowned. "The Museum?" He asked. Sonic smirked as he watched the cogs in Manic's mind turned as he slowly worked it out. Suddenly, he gasped, swore, and put both hands over his mouth.

"The Diamond!" He spat. Sonic nodded.

The Heart Of Gold Diamond!

Manic too have completely forgotten about it. He panicked, and swore again.

"Oh hell, I'd better put that back." He stammered. Both Sonic and Charlie agreed. Manic then looked at his brother. "Can you get me in there?" He asked, gesturing of the window, to the Museum. He seemed to have temporarily forgotten about Sonic's change. He now had a job to do. His brother smiled and nodded. He felt like he could do anything now with his Magic. He had no reason to say 'no'. Getting into a building should be relatively straight forward. Manic was relieved.

"Awesome." He said. "Look, I'll meet you there. There's something I need to get first." He added and promptly disappeared out of the door. He left confusion behind him. But Charlie came beside Sonic, at the window. The Blue Blur looked at him, something was clearly brothering him.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Charlie shifted, somewhat uncomfortable. He been clearly thinking this through.

"It's just something that Manic said, that all powerful Chaos-Sapients are born with only one Chaos power, it is all the body can handle. Doesn't Shadow have more then one?" He asked. Sonic smirked at Charlie.

"Shadow was created in a laboratory, he wasn't born. The normal rules don't apply to him." He sighed. Charlie gasped.

"Wait!" He stammered. "I've heard that rumour. Are you telling me that its..." He paused, letting the sentence hang. Sonic grinned.

"Completely true." He said. "Yes, all of it, and Silver being from two hundred years in the future." He giggled.

Charlie was gobsmacked. There had been rumours flying around Sonic and his friends for years, some incredibly far-fetched. Was the Blue Blur actually saying there was some truth to them? The chestnut Hedgehog was stunned.

"You've got some seriously powerful friends." He declared. Sonic gave him a sideways look. To say friends was going a bit far, but then he sighed. What would they make of him now he'd changed? He genuinely didn't know. Charlie sighed, looking out of the window again.

"You better go. Manic will properly be waiting for you, by now." He sighed but Sonic giggled.

"Oh, I doubt it." He smiled, and promptly concentrated on the Museum, through the window, and vanished. As it happens, he was right.

Normally, Sonic would have Super-Sped to the Museum, but without that power anymore, he had to think of an alternative. Then he thought of what Magical spells and castings he'd used in recent weeks since his powers started to grow. He'd picked locks, Chaos Controlled, suspended people in the air, exploded, healed, and defended himself. Was anything useful there? Sonic smirked. Yes, there was. He wanted to try Chaos Control or Teleportation, but this time without the baggage of his Super-Speed or any passengers. It should be simple. It was, ridiculously so.

With a flash of silvery-white light, Sonic's teleportation landed him exactly where he aiming for. Outside the front of the Museum. He looked around. Two things immediately struck him. Firstly, was how incredibly easy that was. Teleporting. In fact, using any of his Magic. There was no exhaustion. No Drain. Hell, his powers now could be potentially limitless. Sonic shuddered. He really didn't want to go there. He feared the destruction he would cause. That was not his way. He sighed, and looked around again. The second thing was that he was completely alone. The street where he stood was dark except for a few streetlights. It was deadly quiet. A stark contrast to his previous visit.

It was only two weeks ago but it felt like a lifetime. Technically, it was a lifetime ago. So much had changed. He waited for Manic. His brother seemed to take an age, until he finally showed up grinning, throwing, what looked like a black rock, up and down in his hand. Sonic frowned.

"What's that for?" He asked. Manic's grin broadened.

"You'll see." He smiled. "Can you get me in?" He asked, looking up at the Museum.

Sonic nodded and held out his hand. Manic stared at it. It wasn't quite what he was expecting. He was expecting to be grabbed by his brother and ran up there at Super-speed. That wasn't going to happen. He still wasn't used to the change. He was frightened. Sonic knew it was a big ask.

"Trust me!" He said, softly. "My powers may have changed but I haven't. I'm still me in here. Still your idiot brother. Still trying to save the world and failing more often then not. Still getting by butt kicked by you and everyone else." He sighed. "I may not have the Super-Speed anymore, but you know." He said, grinning inanely, as he fed some of the ridiculously large quantities of Chaos that now flowed though his veins, towards his hands. The now familiar, ka-ching sounds as the rocket boosters in his hands engaged. He winked.

{I can still fly!} He giggled, straight down the ether. His brother heard him.

Manic immediately grabbed his brother and pulled him into a deep embrace. He believed him. It was the wink that did it. Sonic was right, and Manic just didn't care anymore. The Blue Blur was still his brother and that was all that mattered. Maybe it could be fun. He would have smiled at that thought except for the fact that he was beating himself up severely for doubting him. He apologised. Sonic huffed.

"Don't!" He spat. "It's a massive change." He said. He let go of his brother and looked at him. "It's going to take time." He sighed. Manic smiled in return.

"And we'll do it together." He said, holding out his hand. Sonic smiled and nodded. Yes, together. He needed his brother now more then ever.

He took Manic's hand and concentrated. The Museum was divided into galleries and Sonic was aiming for a very specific one. He was going on the memories of his last visit. With another flash of silvery-white light, they both vanished, teleporting. They landed inside a gallery and were forced to immediately hide because of a passing guard. Sonic was panting, it seemed teleporting a passenger was surprising tiring, but nothing he couldn't quickly shake off. But after looking around, Manic thumped him.

"This is the wrong gallery!" He whispered. Sonic looked. Portraits hung around the walls here. Definitely wrong. Manic now held out his hand again, winking himself. "Try again." He grinned.

Sonic took a deep breath. He took Manic's hand again and they vanished.

Another gallery.

"Guard!" Sonic gasped and he immediately pulled Manic out of sight. They looked around, this gallery contained artefacts from ancient Mobius. Manic thumped him again, still wrong. He was finding teleporting with a passenger easier but he was beginning to question his own memories. Every gallery looked identical to the next in the dark, and Sonic had to admit he couldn't remember where the Diamond was supposed to be. Manic grabbed Sonic's hand again and growled, gesturing for them to move on.

Sonic sighed and they vanished.

Another gallery. Third time lucky.

"Guard!" Manic spat. This time, it was him who pulled Sonic out of sight. The Blue Blur had had enough. He swore

"Is this place crawling with security?" He hissed, but Manic grinned.

"No!" He giggled. "It's the same guard. You keep following him about." He laughed. Sonic huffed, throughly unimpressed.

"More like, he's following me!" He spat. But then Manic thumped him, yet again.

"What?" Sonic growled, rubbing his arm, he'd had enough of that as well. He was staring at his brother. Manic gestured to the gallery they were in. It was exhibiting very rare and highly exquisite pieces of fine bone china. Sonic heaved out of shear frustrated and put his head in his hands, rubbing his silver eyes. Could he not get this right? He looked at Manic to try again, but his brother turned him down.

He'd spotted something. Through the open doors at the far end, he could see across the corridor. A closed gallery, barred with blue and white tape police tape. He'd found his quarry. He smirked. Enough of his brother's Magic, this was close enough. Time to do things his way.

He watched the guard leave, and proceed to grab Sonic and head straight towards the exit doors. Confused, Sonic objected. It was only until they were out in the corridor, did he notice the police tape for himself.

Oh!

He felt very stupid. He'd been concentrating so much on his Magic that he just hadn't noticed. Beating himself up, he had to get his head around this and quickly. He just couldn't afford to do that. He couldn't get so distracted, so easily. Breathing heavily, both Hedgehogs ran across the corridor and turned, to have their backs against the doors, staying out of sight. Manic tried them.

"Locked!" He spat. He swore. But Sonic grinned and before his brother could do anything, he'd snapped his finger. Silvery hue instantly appeared around his hand and the lock.

"Not anymore." He giggled, as the doors immediately clicked open. Manic stared at him, stunned. He was casting like it was nothing. He would have said something, but the guard was coming back around their way again. It forced them in through the doors, past the police tape and into the closed gallery. Sonic closing the doors behind them.

The gallery was pretty much exactly how Manic had left it. Well, almost. There wasn't so much police tape last time. At the far end of the gallery was the police cordonedarea. Inside it, was a the singlal pedestal, surrounded by reenforced glass case. The glass case itself was still inside a drop down solid titaniumcage and the Lasers Alarms had been was where the Diamond was supposedto be.

Around the pedestal, the very large hole still remained, with cracks still extending out from it. The pedestalhad dropped into the hole and only to top six inches of it was showing. On top of the pedestal and still scattered all around inside the glass case, there was still a large amount of black powder. It was very dark in there, so was difficult to see.

Sonic was surprised that it hadn't been removed but Manic wasn't. He still had the black rock in his hands. Concentrating extremely hard, he proceeded to crush it between them, as he walked towards the pedestal. More black dust exploded from them but didn't immediately fall to the ground. It swirled around his hands as further dust from around the entire area began to lift off the ground and gravitate towards his hands.

Sonic watched him absolutely had only ever seen Manic do this once before. It was how he knew it could be done. Once Manic had all of the dust in his grasp, did he bring the cloud together very quickly creating a extremely bright flash of intense light. Sonic defended his eyes. When darkness returned, Manic was holding a a very large heart-shaped Diamond in his hand. The Heart of Gold. Well, almost. It started off clear, until Sonic reminded Manic it was supposed to be yellow. A snap of a finger from him, quickly changed the colour.

Sonic smirked. So that was what Manic has brought with him. A piece of coal. He giggled, the Diamond did look bigger. Diamond and coal were both made of the same molecules. Carbon, and yet a simple change in the arrangement can turn it from priceless to worthless. That was how Sonic knew Manic had never stolen the Diamond, it had been here the whole time.

Now no longer coal dust, Manic proceeded to return the Heart of Gold Diamond to its display and the gallery back its former state. Sonic watched as he did this, and couldn't help but shake the feeling that he'd come full circle. The last time he was here, he was a very different Hedgehog.

Thankfully, no one noticed the blindly flash of light when Manic remade the Diamond. But him returning the gallery to former state, did make the entire room shake. He filled in the large hole, and cracks. Replaced the floor and returned the single pedestal back inside thereenforced glass case. This time with the Heart Of Gold Diamond inside. He also repaired the drop down solid titaniumcage and returned it back into place. By the time he was finished, it never looked like there had ever been an incident there.

However, before he could finish, there was commotion outside of the closed doors of the gallery. The Guard they had been avoiding all evening, had found them. He had come running when he'd felt the room shake. He'd knocked on the door, and tried to open it. Bt Sonic had instinctively Magically locked it again. There was swearing the other side and an immediate call for backup.

"Oh, hell!" Sonic said. "Come on, Manic. Quickly!" He added. Manic was so very nearly done, but the sounds of sirens told them they had to move, fast. Manic was bending as quickly as he could to get the job done. But not before several more people appeared the other side of the gallery door's, trying to break them in. Sonic could have used his Magic to hold them back. But thought it would be quite funny for them to barge in and find the gallery in perfect condition, the Heart Of Gold in position, standing proud. It seemed Manic had the same thought as he worked his Chi, and was done as soon as the doors gave way.

He ran for Sonic and the Blue Blur teleported them out of there before anything could be said. The intense flash of his teleportation, temporarily blinding the oncoming police. He landed on the streets outside, but this time round the back of the Museum. Almost at the same place where Sonic originally entered the Museum with Charlie. Sonic knew that if the police had already arrived, they were almost certainly parked up front.

The two brothers looked at each other and giggled. Mission accomplished, but what would the Authorities make of it? People don't normally break into Museum'sto return items. The whole situation was completely absurd, but they had no time to hang around. Further sirens were sounding. Extremely loudly, and almost immediately, police cars appeared at either end of the street where they stood.

Manic panicked. He may have not done anything wrong this time, but he didn't want to caught by the police either. He instinctively fled.

"Run!" He screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Beginnings**

Sonic was fuming. Manic had instinctively forgotten again. He'd ran, completely forgetting that he had Magic and could have gotten them out, in a blink of an eye. But now catching and then teleporting a moving target, however, was not so easy. Sonic tried to think it through but in the end, he was forced to run after his brother. But with his Super-Speed gone, it was very different.

Before the change, if Sonic ran, his Chaos Super-Speed would kick in within a matter of a few steps and propel him forwards in incredible ease. Now, that didn't happen. Sonic was forced to run using the muscles in his legs alone. Then he realised that his Super-Speed may have been gone, but a lifetime of using the power hadn't left him with nothing. Everything his mind's and body's had learned. The adaptations it had made and the skills he had acquired from the Chaos power all still remained. Only the raw power itself was gone. He still had his super-lightweight, cartilage skeletal frame. His heightened senses. His incredibly fast reflexes, and all of his gymnastic and spinning skills. He just didn't have the Super-Speed anymore to fuel them.

The muscles in his legs, behind and lower back very incredible powerful, as he was extremely fit, and they propelled his forwards a lot faster then he'd bargained for. He not been expecting much of anything. But he was still built for speed. By normal standards, he was fast, he just wasn't Super-Speed fast. As he ran, he noticed one major significant change, his stamina. Before, with his Super-Speed, his stamina was almost limitless, he could run practically forever. But now, he was bound by the muscles in his legs, which were quickly beginning to tired, not used to the strain he was putting them under.

He was panting. He wasn't used to this. Only now was he really beginning to miss his Super-Speed, but knew that now he'd made his choice, he had to live with it. He was extremely disheartened. No more road races with Shadow. No more Super-Spin fights. No more dodging bullets, and no more Molecular Vibration. Sonic swore. He'd only ever successfully done that once.

This was going to be very hard, and it would mean swallowing a lot of pride. When he realised he couldn't do something, anymore. But he had Chaos Sorcery, Magic. Which meant there was potentially numerous different ways of doing things, like stopping time to achieve the same goal that being physically Super-fast achieves. He just had to think around it.

He ran after Manic, breathing heavily. But he was so overwhelmed by the whole experience of running without his Super-Speed. Something he'd never done before, that he hadn't noticed that he'd completely overtaken his brother and had accidentally left him behind. It was only when he was some distance ahead, panting heavily after his sprint, did he notice that he was alone. Stopping, he swore, angry at himself for being so foolish, and turned back. But he stopped very quickly, when he saw Manic just ahead. He was surrounded by the police.

Sonic immediately took cover, out of sight. He would have teleported in there, except that the expression on Manic's face told him otherwise. Manic had spotted him behind the police and had said, with a look, to stay put. It seemed he was incredibly intrigued as to what the police wanted with him. His fear of them gone. He was getting his confidence back. His curiosity was getting the better of him now.

As the police lined up all around him, he smirked. What was this about? There was rather a large number of police officers for just one Hedgehog. One of them spoke.

"Manic The Hedgehog!" He bellowed through a speaker phone. "Your wanted for the theft of the Heart Of Gold!" He called. Manic folded his arms and huffed.

"I think you'll find I didn't steal anything!" He spat. "The Diamond is still exactly where it was and has always had been." He growled. The police officers all looked at each other, he wasn't believed. They had been chasing him for weeks, now was their chance to get him. The police speaker growled.

"Surrender Hedgehog, or we'll take you by force." He spat. Manic smirked again, he didn't move. By force? He wondered what they meant by that. He very quickly got his answer as every single police officer surrounding him, proceeded to pull a gun of him. Manic froze, panicking. He gulped. That wasn't what he had in mind. It seemed incredibly extreme but to the police, he was that dangerous.

Sonic too also panicked. He prepared himself to go in there, but was he still fast enough to dodge bullets without his Super-Speed? Possibly not but the combination of his Chaos Sorcery and the speed skills that he had, potentially yes. But he hadn't had the time to Magical train himself for such a feet. But for his brother, anything. He was willing to try, but Manic saw what he was about to do and warned him off.

Manic was stunned that Sonic was even consider such a attempt, and successful throw him off until he backed down. Thankfully, non of the police noticed. Manic gritted his teeth but he smiled.

He was a Chi Earth Bender. He could bend Metal. He'd got this.

He still didn't move. The police were getting impatient. Then someone suddenly shouted.

"Fire!"

An explosion of sounded told Sonic every gun in the place had been triggered. More then fifty bullets were fired. He screamed, putting his hands over his ears. It was deafening. Tears fell down his face as he looked up. But he frowned. He could see his brother. He didn't even flinch. He taken an extremely deep breath and stood there, completely calm, but focusing extremely hard. In fact, he was scarily calm, and had just simply raised his hand. His fingers out spread, his arm straight, and emotionless look on his face.

But Sonic's frown deepened still further. He could see the bullets move through the air. But how? He could see them before because his Super-Speed allowed him to see them. But now, it shouldn't have been possible. Then he realised, in absolute astonishment, that the reason why he could see them was because they were physically being slowed down. Within less then fifteen seconds, every single bullet had ground to a halt within a matter of inches of Manic's hand. They hovered in mid-air all around him.

Manic smirked, and walked forwards, grabbing one of the bullet's, with his outstretched hand. He examined it, and then allowed it to drop to the ground. The others followed.

The police immediately backed away, in absolute fear, but Sonic was seriously impressed. When it came to the contest between them as to who was the most powerful. After what Sonic had just witnessed, Manic wins, hands down. Not with his old Super-Speed, hell, not even with all the Chaos Sorcery in all the world, could Sonic have pulled that one off.

He bowed to him, feeling incredibly privileged to be his brother.

Manic looks up and acknowledged it, but with the police now seriously fearing him, he saw a gap. A gap he was very eager to exploit. He slightly opens his mouth, curls his lips and tongue, and whistles.

A short, sharp, extremely high-pitched whistle that Sonic instinctively reacted to. It was his old 'Get me out of here!' whistle that Manic had been using with him ever since they were kids. Sonic immediately replied. He teleported straight into the fray, directly behind Manic, grabs him and teleports out. Right to the other end of the city, well away from the commotion, leaving nothing but light behind him.

Sonic landed in a quiet corner of the city. Somewhere he knew they would be safe, with darkness still all around them. Dawn hadn't broken yet but it wasn't far away. Both the brothers looked at each other and embraced in absolute delight, at what they had just achieved, unable to still quite believe it. Manic's concentration had broke, and he collapsed with exhaustion. He'd had no idea if he could stop those bullets and was still reeling from the fact that he had. Sonic was congratulating him when suddenly they heard something that made them both look up. A voice.

"Sonic?" It asked. It was Silver. The grey Hedgehog was quite easy to see in the darkness with his light colouring, and the distinctive shape of his quills made him recognisable. He was alone. He was staring at the Blue Blur absolutely stunned. Both the brothers were equally surprised to see him. Sonic frowned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Silver sighed.

"There was a rumour flying around that you were alive, so I came to see for myself. I've never been to Robotropolis before so got very lost on the way to your friend's, Charlie's office. I was literally only just passing now, when I heard voices. I came to investigate and found you here." He said, honestly. It was extremely coincidental but they had no reason to doubt Silver. He also sounded incredibly relieved. "I'm just glad your alright." He added, satisfied in his own mind now he'd seen Sonic. But then he frowned.

"But how did you survive?" He asked the Blue Blur. Sonic huffed, he was getting fed up of getting asked that. But considering it was Silver's knowledge that helped him survive, he at least owned the Hedgehog an explanation. But thinking about it now, he wasn't exactly sure if he did survive. His heart may have actually stopped at one point. He explained to Silver what happened.

"So you got the Choice?" He gasped. "The information I told you was straight out of a book, I didn't actually know if it would work." He shrugged, then he looked excitedly at Sonic. "So." He grinned. "Which way did you choose?" He asked. Sonic was about to answer when an extremely cold, hard voice cut across him behind Silver.

"Chaos Sorcery!" It leered, hissing through the darkness. Silver was stunned that he'd chosen that over his Super-Speed but the voice didn't need to introduce himself, they all knew who it was.

Shadow!

It could see in Sonic himself which way he'd chosen.

It was obvious he'd followed Silver as he also was eager to see the Blue Blur for himself. His dark colouring in the night shadows made him extremely difficult to see, the complete opposite of Silver. Manic growled and stood between him and Sonic. He was protecting him, to his brother's complete confusion. Manic's eye's narrowed.

"You've got some nerve showing up here!" He growled rather coldly. Shadow smirked in the darkness. Now both Sonic and Silver were confused. It was highly unusual for his brother to be this aggressive. What was this about? Manic saw his brother's bewilderment. He growled still further.

"He's the one who sabotaged the train!" He spat.

What!

Both Sonic and Silver was absolutely stunned. Sonic swore and Silver gasped, panting heavily. He looked at Shadow.

"Why?" He pleaded. "You could have killed all those people!" He stammered. Shadow didn't immediately reply, he walked forwards towards them, where the light lit up and face, where it clearly showed him wearing an evil smirk.

"Leverage!" He hissed. "I couldn't bargain for a truce if I have nothing to bargain with." He huffed, folding his arms. He gritted his teeth. "It doesn't matter anyway, you stopped it." He leered again. Both Manic and Silver were stunned but Sonic growled.

"It nearly cost me my life." He spat. Shadow's smirk broadened and his lip curled.

"Yes." He hissed. "But you were dying anyway." He shrugged. This immediately shut Sonic down as Shadow had a point. Better to die a hero then to die a nobody. The Blue Blur was fuming. He was growling again.

"Your a right piece of work!" He spat. Shadow sniggered. He took that comment as a complement but suddenly, he hissed right at Sonic.

"Look who's talking!" He growled. Sonic frowned, he was about to enquire as to what he meant, when Shadow rounded on him.

"Astral Projection!" He spat. Silver gasped, putting his hand over his mouth, but the two brothers were completely confused. Astral Projection is the ability to project one's consciousness (or soul) into an astral form outside of the body. When a person astral projects, their physical body falls to the floor, slumps over or remains still until they return. Sonic must have woken up in his astral form, leaving his body behind and didn't even know. Shadow began to pace, still somewhat stunned at how Sonic had managed to achieve such a feet. He looked at the Blue Blur.

"I'd had a feeling that you didn't know. To cast one of the most powerful spells in Chaos Sorcery and not even know you'd done it. Now that takes power." He sounded impressed but stopped pacing and sighed. "I had it all planned out, with Eggman. I had your friends captured and the crowd on side, all I was waiting for was you to show up." He paused, sighed. "But you were late." He spat. "However, your brother turned up exactly on cue." He smirked. Sonic stared, but then thinking about it, he knew Shadow, he wasn't that surprising the black Hedgehog knew him equally as well in return. Shadow continued. "Taking him out was easy. Iknew it would force you out. But when you did eventually show, that's when I immediately knew something was wrong." Sonic frowned.

"What?" He asked. Shadow hissed in frustration. Did the Blue Blur really not know?

"Your Chaos Aura. You didn't have one." He spat. All creature generate Chaos and Shadow normally sees it as a Chaos Aura around everything. Sonic's is usually the brightest and more vivid of them all. Sonic was well aware of this and his eyes widened, absolutely stunned. Shadow growled, still extremely frustrated.

"It nearly scuppered my entire plan. That's why I grabbed your throat. I wanted a closer look. But your were as cold as ice, and you had no heartbeat." He sighed. Sonic gulped, going very white. So thats why everybody flinched. Shadow began pacing again. "I was only when I noticed the very pale, permanent, silver glow in your eyes did I realise what you'd done." He hissed. Sonic wasn't surprised at that. Shadow was incredibly well read, and would have properly looked up Chaos Sorcery as soon as he'd heard of Sonic's involvement. Shadow gritted his teeth. "I thought you were on to me, until I also noticed that you had no idea. But it did precent me with one major problem. Eggman wanted you dead, and if I shot you, you wouldn't die but wake up in that office I left you and that chestnut Hedgehog in." He spat. "I only had one chance." He growled.

Sonic stared at Shadow. It was a lot of information to process, but then he realised that Shadow was exactly right. But then it hit him, hard. Of course. He had wondered how Charlie had gotten him to Robotropolis from Dante's Peak, halfway around the planet, while he was still unconscious. Quite simply, he didn't. Shadow had Chaos Controlled them there before going to the Ark, or wherever.

But Manic was fuming. He didn't trust Shadow, let alone believe him, and got very aggressive about it.

"Back off!" He spat. "How do we know your loyalty isn't still with Eggman." He growled. Shadow's tempered flared in response, and he stormed up to the green Hedgehog. Silver back away, he was staying well out of this.

"I don't need to prove anything!" He hissed, extremely coldly, no more then a whisper. "I decided I was going to kill Eggman back at Dante's Ridge." He spat. Then he hissed. "Let just say I'd enough of Robotniks by that point." He sighed. Then he pointed at Sonic. "He already knows." He leered. The Blue Blur went completely white as all eyes were on him. The black Hedgehog was right, he did know.

"You must have had only a few days to get Eggman on side." He stammered. Shadow nodded, but his pale face said it all. Sonic gasped.

"He tortured you. Badly! Didn't he?" He asked, the black Hedgehog again nodded. He'd suffered immensity at the human's hand. Sonic continued. "And yet, in all that time, you knew exactly where I was, knowing full well that I was what Eggman desperately wanted, and you never told him. Not even during that last final confrontation." He gasped. Manic was completely stunned into silence and Silver whistled.

"Wow!" He praised. "Now that's loyalty!" He grinned. But Sonic shut him down, he was slowly working this out.

"You were there, were you? In Charlie's office. I felt you." He sighed. Only now did he realise that the second person he felt at the point of death was Shadow.

Shadow sighed, rubbing his face and running his fingers through his quills.

"After I'd freed your friends and dispersed the crowd, I went to see you. I wanted to see the Astral Projection for myself." He smirked. "When I checked you, your were lying on those chairs, limp but not lifeless, and your eyes were glowing solid silver, no pupils to be seen." He sighed. "I'm not surprised you felt my presence. You always been about to do that as much as I have been able to see yours." He hissed.

There was silence. All four Hedgehogs looked at each other. There were no further questions about Shadow's loyalty, he was definitely on their side now. That was why he'd explained himself. To prove that fact. He just didn't want to be alone anymore, he'd suffered enough. Both the brothers were stunned in silence so it was Silver who spoke first.

"So what now?" He asked. Shadow looked round and his lip curled.

"Now." He hissed. "We fight. The truce I forced will not last forever, especially when they found out the truth." He sighed, turning to Sonic. "When I was in your friend's office the second time, he wasn't there, he too busy watching your escapades on television, so I went through his computer." He smirked. But Sonic was horrified.

"Shadow!" He gasped. But the black Hedgehog's temper flared. He swore.

"Anyway, I didn't go far." He spat. "But I did find something of great interest. Turns out were not the only Hedgehogs left on this planet." He smirked. There was silence, but Sonic was confused.

"But I've searched the planet for them, and found nothing." He gasped. But Shadow sighed in response.

"Likewise." He hissed. "And yet your friend has a map, on his computer, showing more then three dozen communities of Hedgehogs dotted throughout the planet. It detailed the fact that the general population had been slowly growing only the last ten years and stated that no hedgehog was killed when I forced the truce." He smirked.

Everyone was absolutely stunned. With The Purge and The Feud, and various wars over the years, the general Hedgehog population had been absolutely decimated and they all knew it. They truly believed they were the last of their kind.

But Sonic was incredibly relieved.

'Thank you, Charlie.' He thought. Working for the Authorities, he must have kept tabs on them for years, keeping their location's secret. But he was heartbroken.

"But why didn't he tell me?" He cried. Shadow scoffed, looking at the Blue Blur.

"Because you would have gone looking for them and your fame would have brought them too much publicity. Better to stay hidden." He hissed. Sonic sniffed. Shadow was right. The black Hedgehog folded his arms. "And I'm not going to tell you where that are, either." He hissed. "When the truce breaks, it will be us verses them. The four of us are the most powerful of all Hedgehogs. If we don't fight for our species, then no one will." He spat.

Shadow had a very good point. To be this defensive about others was highly unusual for him, but he'd had simply decided that he liked his planet exactly as it was, and finding out there were other Hedgehogs out there simply meant one thing. He wasn't alone. He had a kind, a species, beyond the three Hedgehogs standing in front of him, as well as Charlie and Amy. He had something to fight for.

They all looked at each other again.

It was agreed. They would work together. Call to arms when needed to defend those who couldn't. It was possible with Sonic at the helm, his Chaos Sorcery was more that powerful enough to bond them together, when the time came. Sonic looked at his fellow Hedgehogs. All them had, in their own ways, saved his life. Silver's knowledge, Shadow's cunning and his brother's love, and he was equally willing to die for all them in return. For the Brotherhood to work, that was going to be vital. Loyalty would be paramount.

The Brotherhood, made up of four Hedgehogs, so vastly different.

One Chaos Sorcerer. One Chi Earth Bender. One Psychokinetic. One Ultimate Lifeform.

All working together for a better future.

It was a new beginning for all of them.

But they still didn't know what to do next. How long would the truce would last? The Brotherhood wasn't needed until then. But there was still work to be done. To everyone's surprise, it was Manic who spoke first.

"Well." He said. "Now that he's alright." He added, indicating his brother. "I'd like to go home." He sighed. The sun was finally coming up over Robotropolis. He'd been up all night. He'd put the Diamond back, he'd finished what he'd started, and was now very keen to leave. The others were stunned. Manic sighed. "Look, there's this kid there. He just showed up out of the blue about a month ago." He paused. "That's not that unusual. Street kids do just show up so at the time, I didn't think much of it." He added. "But he's a Hedgehog, and I would now very much like to know, who he is and where he came from." He spat. The others stared very stunned, but Silver piped up.

"Kids?" He smiled. Silver absolutely loved children. "Can I come with you?" He asked. Manic was both surprised and delighted.

"Sure." He grinned. "They'll love it if you'll show them your...eh!" Manic stammered, pointing to Silver's hands. He wasn't sure how to describe it. He'd not seen much of Silver's abilities, though what he saw with the Starship Trooper was impressive. The grey Hedgehog grinned.

"Psychic tricks!" He giggled and nodded. "Sure." He added, excited. Time for the brothers to go their separate ways. It had been a rollercoaster of an adventure. Sonic knew that Manic would instantly be back at his side, whenever he made the call. They all would be.

With one final nod to the Blue Blur, Manic left. Walking off towards dark backstreets of Robotropolis, taking a rather nervous Silver with him. Sonic giggled. With Manic at his side, Silver would be fine. No one knew those streets better then his brother.

He sighed, but there was voice from behind told him. Surprised, he'd temporarily forgotten he wasn't alone. It hissed very coldly.

"So what now for Mobius' last Sorcerer?" It smirked. Shadow had been watching him very closely, intrigued.

Sonic turned to him. He thought. Yes, what now for Mobius' last Sorcerer? Everyone now knew about his Chaos Sorcery. But without his Super-Speed, could he still be fast? Could he still perform his namesake? Potentially yes, it he thought outside of the box. A different way of doing things, and that was the point. Everything had now changed. But for the better? Sonic didn't know, but was very intrigued to find out. It was all new and was very keen to explore. While he had the chance. Once the truce failed, and war broke out, he would need everything he had to fight.

Then he thought of his other passion. Music. He sighed. He would love to get back into it again. For The Underground to play at gigs, and with his Magic, it could be phenomenal, if he didn't reveal too much. But on the brink of war, he had no idea if that would happen. It could be risky. The Underground was incredibly popular and might be the moral booster that Mobius desperately needed to get the population back on side again. But it could so easily backfire horrendously as opinion against Hedgehogs was that strong. But it might be worth it, one last time.

Like Manic with his Extreme Gear Extreme (E.G.E.) contests, they would immediately stop at the outbreak of war. Everything would change. Sonic also remembered he still had a Starship Trooper Base to destroy, now that he knew where it was. But he had decided, that there was something more important he had to do first.

"Eggman!" He said simply, but Shadow frowned. Sonic continued. "Eggman may be dead, but his territory is in an absolute mess." He said. "I suspect that it was properly Manic's doing. Tearing through the place looking for him." He shrugged. "Someone had better clean it up." He sighed. Shadow raised an eyebrow, but Sonic ignored him. "Also." He added. "I'd like to look inside Eggman's database, and nobody knows that better then you do." He said, looking at Shadow. "That it, if you'll join me?" He asked.

Shadow smirks. He immediately nodded. A mission, something he desperately needed right now. But then his smirk broadened as he leers at the Blue Blur.

"Without your Super-Speed, can you keep up?" He hissed, extremely coldly.

Sonic giggles, and proceeded to make a point by instant using his Chaos Sorcery, his Magic, to teleport directly behind Shadow, forcing him to turn around. The black Hedgehog raised an eyebrow. But Sonic giggled.

"I think you find, can you keep up with me!" He sniggered. "I may not have my Super-Speed anymore, but I kept everything I've ever learned from it. It's just going to mean a different way of doing things from now on." He grinned. Shadow gives Sonic a sideways look, he was incredibly intrigued at that. What adventures was he planning? But then Shadow huffed. Ever since he first met Sonic, he'd always been beaten by him in straight line speed. Every time. It was incredibly frustrating to always come second to him. With Sonic's Super-Speed gone, he now had a chance. He wasn't going to let the Blue Blur beat him this time.

"I'm still faster then you on the road." He hissed, coldly. But Sonic wasn't going to argue with him. He swallowed some pride admitting this.

"Yes, you are." He sighed, agreeing, to Shadow's delight, but then Sonic smirked, rolling his eyes. There was an alternative.

"Roads?" He giggled. "Where I'm going, I don't need…...roads." He hissed.

With that he kneels to the floor, palms down, allowing for large quantities of Chaos to build up his hands and feet. Sonic didn't hold back as the silvery hue began to swirl all around him like a tornado of wind, forcing Shadow to stand back. Engaging his muscles, he waited for the ka-ching to sound which told him that he was fully engaged and ready. When the wind reached its peak, his silver eyes glowing strong, he took off, into the sky, with an enormous roar, a shockwave behind him, and breaking the Sound Barrier as he went. His namesake.

Shadow swore. He'd been left behind. Again! Then he smirked. This was going to take racing to a whole new and different level, as he ran after Sonic towards Eggman's territory.

He watched the Sorcerer fly through the sky, ahead of him, leading the way. Using his powerful Magic to soar, higher and faster then ever.

Still the King of Speed.


End file.
